Cupix
by sunnysideofsolaria
Summary: The Winx Girls are representatives of a major dating company, and it is their goal to drive in as many customers as possible to start a membership with Cupix to find their perfect match, but will they end up falling in love while trying to help others fall in love, or will it never work out with the Specialists, who live next door to them in their loft.
1. Chapter 1

Summary – The Winx Girls are representatives of a major dating company, and it is their goal to drive in as many customers as possible to start a membership with Cupix to find their perfect match, but will they end up falling in love while trying to help others fall in love, or will it never work out with the Specialists, who live next door to them in their loft. The idea of the company is based off an Asian drama called _The Cupids_.

Stella's POV

"Stella, Stella, STELLA! Wake up!" Bloom yelled.  
"10 more minutes, Bloomie! I need my beauty sleep." I groaned back.  
"Sweetie, we're going to be late." I heard Flora's soft voice through the door.  
"Griselda is going to kill you!" Musa yelled.  
"I hope you didn't forget about our important meeting with Faragonda today!" Tecna said.  
"Tecna, that's tomorrow. Don't be silly!" I yelled back.  
"Today is Monday! Get your lazy butt up before we're all late." Layla playfully added.

I perked up at the realization of what day it was, and I quickly jumped out of bed. I ran to my closet to figure out what fabulous outfit I would wear. I decided on a white jumpsuit with gold embellishments with nude block heels. I snapped my fingers, and then my outfit instantly appeared on me. "GIRLS, I'M SO SORRY! Be out there in like 5 minutes." I yelled back frantically as I was brushing my hair and fixing my makeup. I could hear my best friends laughing as I swung the door open. I was surprised to see all my friends with their hair still soaking wet. I then came to the realization that my friends just pranked me. I started laughing with them. They are a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love these girls to death.

 _Bloom – black jumpsuit with strappy black heels_  
 _Flora – nude long sleeved romper with lace up flower sandals_  
 _Musa – white shift dress with plunging neckline and white pumps_  
 _Layla – black corset with white blazer and pants with white block heels_  
 _Stella – white jumpsuit with gold embellishments and nude block heels_  
 _Tecna – nude corset with black blazer and shorts with black booties_

"Stell, we're sorry. We were just worried that you wouldn't wake up in time to meet Faragonda today, so last night we set all of your clocks back 2 hours." Bloom said as she was dying of laughter. "On the bright side, at least we'll be early, so Griselda can't yell at us." Musa added. I pouted and crossed my arms as the girls came in for a group hug. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right. I'm always _too_ fashionably late." I giggled. We all laughed, and then the girls all went back to their rooms to start fixing their hair. I went back to my room as well to add some curls to the ends of my hair. Eventually, we all finished getting ready. It was 7:30AM, which gave us about half an hour to get to the office. The traffic here in Magix is horrible, but that's the least of our worries since I can just teleport everyone using my Ring of Solaria.

"We teleported to the office to meet Faragonda and Griselda. The office was modern with lots of windows facing the fountain and all the furniture was either black or white giving off a professional yet classy vibe. We all sat down in our seat at a rectangular table waiting for Faragonda to arrive. We all stood up respectfully as she entered the room, and then took our seats again. Faragonda was the headmistress of Alfea, but she is also the CEO of our new company called, Cupix. Cupix was a company created by the Company of Light in order to regain love in the Magix area after the Trix decided to personally attack relationships in the area. The Trix casted a spell to make couples cheat, lie, and hurt one another causing many breakups and problems between the people of Magix. Therefore, the goal of Cupix is to find and match people, who are compatible with each, and help them fall in love.

"Good morning, girls!" Faragonda excitedly greeted us. "We have lots of information to go over for the next few months, so I expect nothing, but the best from every one of you. We are approaching our most important holiday for Cupix next month, and I want you girls to come up with a concept for our party in order to gain more exposure for our company. It will be a fun social, so that the people of Magix will be able to interact with each other and hopefully, decide to start a membership with us. In addition to that statement and for your convenience, I have also arranged a loft one block away from our office in Magix, since I know you girls will be staying here in the office late every night. Headmaster Saladin has kindly let me assigned you to Red Fountain's exlcusive lofts in Magix, so your neighbors will be some of the boys and professors from there. This will also keep you girls protected just in case if the Trix try to play one of their dirty tricks again." Faragonda said. "Although, you girls will be rooming next to the specialists I hope this will not be a distraction from your assignments." Griselda added. "This is the end of this meeting, and I hope that we can come up with a concept by next week, and also start the preparations for the party right after. Thank you, and if you girls need anything please let us know." Faragonda said as she and Griselda left the room.

"We all cheered as they left the room. Who wouldn't be excited to be living in an exclusive loft right in the middle of Magix. I can't imagine all the great amenities that come along with it such as the spa, gym, pool, and did I mention spa? We quickly went to our own rooms in the office to start working, and as soon as the clock hit 12PM for our lunch break we teleported back to our apartment by Alfea to start moving our things to the new loft.

 _The girls are all representatives of the company, and it is their goal to drive in as many customers as possible to start a membership with Cupix to find their perfect match, but they also have more particular responsibilities as well when it comes to planning a major social._

 _Bloom – in charge of speaking and communications_  
 _Flora – in charge of determining the location and all the decorations_  
 _Musa – in charge of managing the entertainment/music_  
 _Layla – in charge of all the activities for our guest_  
 _Stella – in charge of wardrobe and makeup_  
 _Tecna – in charge of the website, social networking accounts, and security_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Howdy everyone, I hope you guys like the story. This is my very first time writing. I apologize in advance for any mistakes or anything like that. Please review and let me know what is good and what is bad. Please enjoy the next chapter and thank you for reading!_**

* * *

The girls and I arrived back at our apartment, and we began packing up all our things. It didn't take us too long since we're fairies and all. I just snapped my fingers a few times and all my things were packed up into a few boxes. Shortly after everyone was done packing, we teleported to Red Fountain's exclusive apartments. We all stood outside the building, and we admired it. The building was extremely tall and had lots of windows. As we entered the lobby, the smell of coffee hit us right in the face. It was amazing! This place has its own coffee cafe in the lobby along with a few gift shops and boutiques. This was a dream come true!

"Faragonda really hooked us up!" Musa exclaimed. "I can't believe that we're actually going to be living here!" Bloom cheerfully added. "Girls, let go to the front desk and grab the keys to our room. I can't wait to check this place out!" I was bursting with excitement as we starting to walk towards the front desk. Tecna happily greeted the lady at the front desk and we got the keys to our new apartment. We were going to be living on the 25th floor, which also had a perfect view of the city lights at night. I grabbed Musa's arm, and I dragged her along with all the other girls to the elevator. We were out of breath as we loaded all our stuff into the elevator. I had the most luggage and boxes, but Tecna's electronics were probably the most heaviest. It was so hectic trying to get everyone and everything into the elevator, but we succeeded. We are the Winx Club after all! Flora pushed the button for our floor, and we were just casually talking as we rode the elevator up to the 25th floor.

"Girls, I wonder if our neighbors are going to be like super hot or something? I asked excitedly. "Oh Stella, you are boy crazy! We need to stay focus on our job here! Layla said. "But we can always have some fun here. Also, it would be a great opportunity for us to make some friends and potential members for Cupix!" Flora added sweetly. The elevator door opened and we wondered around the floor looking for our apartment. It took us around 10 minutes just to find our room thanks to my great sense of direction. "Over here, guys! I found it!" Musa yelled. We all quickly ran over to Musa while carrying and dragging our luggage and boxes. The room right next to ours had their door opened. So being the nosy person I am, I peeked into our neighbor's room, and noticed that there was a small party going on with lots of alcohol. "Goodness, it's not even 5PM yet!" I whispered to Bloom, who laughed at my comment. "It's 5PM somewhere, sunshine." A boy with brunette hair interrupted me playfully as he was walking towards us. "Sorry about my friend, she is extremely sassy." Bloom said apologetically. He just laughed at me, and I coldly stared back him. He proceeded to call over his friends to where we were standing and we all introduced ourselves.

"Hi girls, I'm Sky." The friendly blonde boy with blue eyes said as he locked eyes with Bloom.

"Hi Sky, I'm Bloom. We're the Winx Club! Nice to meet you!" Bloom responded shyly.

"I'm Helia." The boy with long black hair greeted us.

"Nice to meet you, Helia. I'm Flora." She said sweetly.

"The pleasure is mine." Replied Helia, which caused Flora to blush.

"Riven." The boy with magenta hair said sharply.

"The name's Musa!" Musa retorted back coldly. I could already feel the tension between these two.

"Yo, what's up? I'm Nabu!" The boy with dark brown hair said cheerfully while fist bumping Layla.

"Nothing much, I'm Layla!" Layla replied as she was returning the gesture.

"I'm Timmy!" The boy with strawberry blonde hair and glasses said nervously as he was looking up from his phone.

"I'm Tecna, and OMG, is that the newest model?" Tecna replied back to Timmy causing him to laugh anxiously.

"Lastly, I'm Brandon, and who are you, sunshine?" The brunette said as he smirked at me.

"Stella, Princess Stella of Solaria, and DO NOT CALL ME SUNSHINE!" I answered back as I was glaring at him.

"SKY! What are you doing out here, and why are you talking to a bunch of losers?" A blonde girl with really unfashionable curls yelled at Sky as she approached the rest of us with a few other girls. We all rolled our eyes at her. She and her posse just looked us up and down. "Talk about welcoming ..." I thought to myself as Bloom pinched my arm. I guess I was thinking out loud again, oops.

"Disapro, we're just introducing ourselves to our new neighbors." Sky said.

"HELIA! I could really use a another drink." The girl with pink hair said to Helia.

"Sorry, Krystal." Helia replied back not even looking at her, but rather look at Flora.

"Riven, I missed you so much. What are you doing out here?" Another girl said while grabbing Riven's hand.

"Why are you so clingy?" Riven asked annoying.

"BRANDON, what are you doing out here? Let's get back to what we were doing before!" A girl with long black hair said promiscuously as she kissed Brandon on the cheek.

"Sorry, Mitzi. Meet our new neighbors the Winx Club!" Brandon said as he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Alright, looks like you boys better get back to your party and your girlfriends." I said disgusted due to the trashiness of the girls they were associated with.

Sky, Helia, Riven, and Brandon all went back into their apartments, but Nabu and Timmy stayed a little longer to talk to us. "Those aren't their girlfriends. Those are just some girls that they met at the club the other night." Nabu told us. "Those girls are crazy if you ask me!" Timmy added. The girls and I just laughed at the poor boys in their rooms with Nabu and Timmy. "Well, it was nice meeting you girls, and hopefully we can get to know each other soon!" Nabu said as he and Timmy left to go back to their apartment. We waved at the two boys. They closed the door, and Tecna unlocked the front door for us. She each gave us our own room key, and then we started to unpack. Our apartment was very modern. When you walk into the apartment, the main area is just the living room and kitchen with huge windows. All the counters and tables were marble, and all the furniture was black or white just like our office. The walls were painted grey and the kitchen appliances were all stainless steel. This place was pretty expensive looking if you ask me. The bedrooms were located on each side of the apartment. Flora, Musa, and Tecna took the bedroons on the right side of the apartment, and Bloom, Musa, and I took the bedrooms on the left side. The bedrooms each included a full walk-in closet, bathroon, bed, flat screen tv, and a gorgeous view of the city. We were all thrilled. We unpacked all our things into our own bedrooms, and we met in the living room after we were done so that I could teleport everyone back to the office. We arrived back at the office and we started to brainstorm for the upcoming social. Although we all tried really hard to focus, our minds weren't really focused on the idea of work, but rather stuck on the boys next door.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will be updated the next chapter sometimes this week. Thank you for reading, and if you have any advice for me, please let me know. I also decided to change the lofts to an apartment. The words just flowed better with the story. See you guys later!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for**_ ** _reviewing, and please enjoy this next chapter! :)_**

* * *

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Musa screamed.

"Musa, calm down! We only have another hour before 5PM, we can go get a couple of drinks after work to relax!" Bloom said trying to soothe her.

"I don't think it's work that's getting to her. It's more like our new neighbors, especially Riven ..." I teasingly said to Musa. She turned all shades of red. I couldn't tell if she was mad or embarrassed. Dang, I was only kidding.

"Stella, stop teasing her." Bloom said as we were all laughing.

"Bloom, don't get me started on the blonde one." I said as I winked at her.

"Stella! Bloom! Musa! Stop teasing each other, and let's get back to work!" Layla interrupted our nonsense. This provoked me to go further with my teasing. I just can't help it!

"Layla, you and Nabu clicked really well ... maybe too well! Tecna, you made Timmy so nervous I'm sure he already has a crush on you. Lastly, Helia was basically announcing his love to you, Flora." I continued as all the girls rolled their eyes at me. This was definitely going to be a fun couple of months.

"Stella, what about yourself?" Bloom asked.

"What about me?" I asked innocently, but at the same time sarcastically. We all starting laughing again.

"We all know you think Brandon is super hot, Stell! Don't deny it!" Musa sang.

"Girls, I'm not going to lie. He's definitely hot, but way too much of a player! Did you see him with that girl named Mitzi? It just made me cringe!" I replied back.

"Whatever you say, Stella!" They all shouted at me.

After all the teasing, we continued working. We came up with all sorts of ideas, but we eventually decided on one concept after arguing with each other for what felt like hours. We decide on the concept of a luxurious pool party for our social next month. We had paper everywhere! I was sketching out the wardrobe for our guest. Bloom was writing down important phone numbesr furiously. Musa was listening to music and composing a list for the DJ. Flora was trying to get in touch with the location office while also picking out decorations and plants for the event. Tecna was designing our invitations and updating all of our social networks. We were all in our own little world. We eventually all looked up at the clock at the same time. We realized that it was already 7PM! Wow, time really does fly when we're _actually_ working.

"Girls, let's go get some drinks to relax!" Bloom said excitedly as we all got up.

We walked to closest bar, since I was so drained I didn't feel like teleporting anyone.

"Wow, the bar is pretty busy for it being Monday night." Tecna said.

"The bartenders are kind of cute too." Flora added.

"Girls, I'm just glad this place is only a block away from our new apartment!" I said tiredly.

We all walked in and sat down on a round comfy sofa. I could just feel my body melting into the sofa. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes awake, but the girls were all so energetic. We order some appetizers to fill us up, and then we started taking shots. We're not alcoholics or anything, but we like to have some fun once in a while, and we really deserved it today after all that work! The waitress came with all our food and our drinks. We all took one shot each, and just laughed about everything. This is what I love about my friends. We are always having a good time no matter what. I was about to take another shot with my girls, but then I noticed Mitzi, Diaspro, and Krystal walking in wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever! Let's just say animals prints aren't in anymore. I instantly spit out my drink causing all my friends to laugh at me hysterically. I wiped a tear my from eyes as I looked up.

"What are YOU laughing at?" Mitzi asked me.

"Oh, nothing!" I said sarcastically as I stood up. I really hope we don't keep running into these girls. I'm going to die from laughter.

"Mitzi! Stop socializing with these losers! Let's go find Sky and the rest of the boys!" Diaspro said as she basically shoved me to the side. Ouch!

"HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE?" Bloom yelled at her. Oh no ... She was already a _little_ drunk.

"NO, SHE ISN'T. WHAT ARE YOU BITCHES GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!" Krystal said glaring at us.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Flora yelled backed as she grabbed Krysta's arm. Oh no! She was a _little_ drunk too ...

"I've got an idea! What about we give them a drink, so they can chill ... THE FUCK OUT!" Musa yelled as she winked at me. Musa motioned at Layla and Tecna. The next thing I knew Krystal, Diaspro, and Mitzi were screaming and cussing at us about how we ruined their fabulous outfits. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they looked. Mascara and lipstick running, and drenched in our drinks. The girls and I all sat down after that little battle.

"Thanks for having my back! You girls didn't even give me a chance to slap a hoe!" I said as I took another shot, since that was the only one left after that whole mess. The girls and I laughed, and just enjoyed the rest of our appetizers and each other's company.

* * *

 _ **Sky's POV**_

We were sitting at the bar directly behind the Winx Club watching the whole thing with Diaspro and her posse go down. It was hilarious.

"Brandon, those girls really are something right?" I asked Brandon as we took some shots.

"Yeah, they're definitely feisty!" Brandon replied back without even looking at me. He was probably too busy checking out Stella. I'm not going to lie I was too busy checking out Bloom as well.

"Dude, are you going to try to make a move on Stella?" I asked Brandon as we took another shot.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go too fast, cause nothing really lasts for me. It's just hookups after hookups." Brandon said staring down at his drink.

"Maybe she'll be the one to tame you, bro." I said back to him as I let out a small laugh.

"I hope so, I can't get her out of my mind. She's gorgeous!" He replied back smiling as he looked at Stella laughing with her friends.

"I completely understand you ..." I said taking another glance at Bloom.

"Are you two done checking those girls out?" Riven said as he walked right in front of us blocking our view from the Winx's table.

"What's up with you Riven?" Brandon asked taking another shot.

"Oh nothing, he's just mad that he made a bad impression with Musa." Nabu teased him.

"I will punch you if you say anything like that again!" Riven said pulling Nabu's shirt.

"Guys, easy with the hormones." Timmy said walking over with a drink and phone in hand.

"Yeah, sorry! We can't all be peaceful like Helia over there." Riven said as we all looked over at Helia, who was sipping his drink and sketching something in his notebook.

"Don't drag me into this, guys!" Helia said and he looked up from his notebook.

We continued drinking and arguing as normal while checking out the girls. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Stella's POV**_

The girls and I were calling it quits. It was going to be a long walk back considering the fact that some of us are completely wasted. I definitely was tipsy, but Bloom, Flora, and Musa were completely wasted. Tecna and Layla had pretty strong alcohol tolerance, but I'm pretty sure they were on the edge of almost completely being wasted. I paid for our appetizers and drinks and we headed for the exit. As we were leaving, Bloom tripped and fell down on someone. I quickly rushed to her and made sure she was okay. I looked over to see none other than the specialist that we met earlier today. I didn't see Brandon though. Bloom completely took out Sky in the process. She is going to die of embarrassment when I tell her tomorrow. I quickly apologized and grabbed Bloom's arm. She was leaning on me, and let's just say being tipsy doesn't really help. The boys all laughed.

"Are you girls going home?" Sky asked me.

"Yes, we are, and some of us had a little too much fun tonight." I replied back as I was looking at my friends.

"Brandon left us earlier. So the rest of us are heading back now too. Do you girls need help?" Helia asked me as he was looking at Flora. He must be really worried about her I thought to myself.

"NOPE! WE GOT THISSSSSSS!" Musa slurred.

"Actually, I think a little assistance would be great!" I said as the boys all nodded back at me.

We all walked back to the apartment together. It was kind of nice having the guys there, so that I didn't have to keep everyone up myself. Bloom was already asleep leaning on Sky. Helia was carrying Flora bridal style. How cute! Tecna was not making any logic as she was slurring her words trying to talk to Timmy. He was enjoying this way too much. Layla was twirling around like crazy trying to make Nabu dance with her. I was laughing so hard I cried again for the second time today. Lastly, Musa was cussing and trying to punch Riven. Riven was cussing back. These two really had lots of anger built up, but eventually Riven soften up and gave Musa a piggybank ride. She fell asleep instantly, and it was completely peaceful the entire way back. We got back to the apartment, and went inside the lobby. I was carrying all the purses, so I decided to give the boys the keys to each of the bedrooms. I made a big speech about trusting them to not take advantage of my friends before though. I have to make sure I can trust these boys. They are specialists, but we only met earlier today. We split into two groups to take the elevator. I quickly unlocked the main door to the apartment, as the boys all the helped the girls into their rooms. I thanked the boys as they left, and I recollected all the keys. I went to check in on my best friends again to make sure everyone was fine. After that, I went to my room and got ready for bed. I decided to take a quick shower, because I reeked of alcohol. After my shower, I brushed my teeth, put on an oversize t-shirt, and then dried my hair. I jumped into bed and I started to close my eyes. Then all of a sudden my cell phone started vibrating, so I picked up assuming it was important, because nobody in their right mind would call me at 2AM.

"Hello?" I said as I was trying to stay awake.

"Sorry to bother you this late." The voice replied.

"It's okay." I said.

"Miss. Solaria, I am with the front desk. It seems you dropped your ring here in the lobby." The voice said again.

"OH NO! Thank you so much! I'll head there right now!" I said as I quickly jumped out of bed.

Thank the Suns of Solaria! The Trix were after it once, and I can't risk anything like that again. My father would kill me. I don't even trust it in the hands of the front desk, I need to get there ASAP ... I wondered how I even managed to lose it I thought to myself. OH YEAH! Musa wanted to try it on while we were waiting in the lobby. I probably was too busy trying to keep everyone from making a scene to even realized that I dropped it. OOPS. I looked for my keys, grabbed my phone, slipped on my fuzzy pink bunny slipper, and I ran out the door. This ring was really important to me. I took the elevator, and raced down to the lobby. The man at the front desk looked at me funny as I asked for my ring. He made me sign some sort of documentation. I thanked him and returned to the elevator. I was so tired. I could barely keep my eyes opened. I reached the 25th floor and headed towards my room. I must've been really tired or it must have been my great sense of direction, but I'm pretty sure I got lost again for the second time today on this floor. I was walking in circles. I decided to check my phone as I kept walking to see that it was almost 3AM. I have worked at 8AM tomorrow. I was starting to freak out a bit, so I hurried my pace. I ended up bumping into someone and falling down. I looked up to see BRANDON!

"Hey, I'm so sorry! I was in a rush!" He said frantically.

"It's fine!" I said slightly annoyed as I was rubbing my head. He offered me his hand trying to help me up.

"I'm really sorry about ... STELLA!" He said in shock realizing it was me. He reeked of alcohol, but it didn't seem to have an impact on him.

"BRANDON! WHERE ARE YOU, BABE?" I heard a familiar voice yelling. Brandon quickly grabbed me, and pulled me aside into the corner of the hallway.

"WHAT ARE YOU ..." I tried to yell as he covered up my mouth with his hands. I was trying to scream and hit him so that he would let go of me, but that didn't even phase him. Why did he have to be so muscular? He then put his face really close to mine. I'm pretty sure it was getting warmer in here.

"If you don't stop I'm going to kiss you." He whispered in my ear threateningly as I could still smell the alcohol in his breath. I'm pretty sure he was dead serious.

I completely froze.

"I'm trying to get away from Mitzi. She tried to hook up with again, but this time she cornered me in my own apartment and ripped my clothes off! MY OWN APARTMENT!" He whispered to me. I could hear Mitzi walk passed us as she was cussing about Brandon. I sighed with relief as I saw her going to the elevator.

"She's gone." He said to me as he took his hand off of my mouth.

"Do you mind letting go of me too?" I asked looking at his other arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"What if I don't want to, sunshine?" He chuckled. Our faces were literally centimeters apart.

 _I really hope I'm not blushing._

 _Dammit, I'm blushing!_

"Princess, you're blushing!" He teased me.

He laughed as I pushed him away from me, which cause me to fall on the floor. I looked up only to come face to face with crotch! I screamed! I then looked up at his face and back at his crotch only to realize that he wasn't wearing anything other than boxers. Oh wow, he has a really nice body ... STELLA, stop staring I thought to myself. Brandon laughed at me again as he pulled me back up on my feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him covering my eyes.

"I told you Mitzi ripped my clothes off." He said laughing at me. _Brandon's laugh is really cute._

"Maybe next time you shouldn't be hooking up with girls like her!" I yelled still covering my eyes.

"Then what type of girl should I be hooking up with then?" He smirked at me. _Is he really trying to flirt with me at this hour?_

 _"_ You are so cocky!" I yelled at him again. I pushed him away from me one more time before walking away from him. I was already halfway down the hallway as I heard him say something.

"NICE ASS, SUNSHINE!" He yelled at me playfully as I turned around realizing I was only wearing my oversized t-shirt. I blushed crimson. I continued walking down the hallway until I saw the door to our apartment. I quickly unlocked it, and I turned around to see Brandon on the other side of the hallway smiling.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY OF IT!" I retorted back.

"DO YOU WANT TO BET ON IT?" He slyly yelled back at me. I gave him the middle finger, ran inside, and quickly locked the door. I leaned my back against the front door, and I let out a sigh. I glanced at the big clock in the living room. It was already 3:45AM. I was so exhausted, but my heart was racing because of him. I smiled to myself and went to my room to get as much beauty sleep as I could. Tomorrow was going to be rough.

* * *

 _ **Brandon's POV**_

"YOU'RE JUST MAD THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY OF IT!" Stella yelled back at me.

"DO YOU WANT TO BET ON IT?" I flirted back. She gave me the middle finger and ran inside her apartment. I couldn't stop smiling.

I went back inside my apartment and headed straight to my room. I kept trying to go to sleep, but my heart was racing. The only thing on my mind was Stella. She really is something I thought to myself smiling.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading. This made me smile the whole time I was writing about Brandon and Stella!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Howdy everyone, thank you for liking this story. It means so much to me. I am beyond grateful. I really want to update at least every other day. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you again! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 _Stella's POV_

"GIRLS, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" I heard someone yelling as I tossed and turned in my bed. I must've been dreaming.

"HELLO?" I heard another voice as I put my pillow over my ears. This was the worst dream ever. I wish whoever this was would just shut up.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Someone demanded irritatedly as I heard another voice telling them to stop being rude.

"ARE YOU ALL DEAD?" Another voice asked.

I tossed and turned some more in my bed. I waited for another voice to rudely interrupt by beauty sleep, but I didn't hear anything. Yay, I thought to myself. Finally some peace and ...

"WE'RE COMING IN!" I heard in unison as all the voices shouted.

A loud crashing noise was then heard throughout the entire apartment. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran outside to the living rooms. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that heard this noise, because all of the girls came running out of their rooms frantically as well. My best friends were still all wearing last night's makeup and clothes. I quickly snapped my finger changing everyone into an oversize t-shirt. All the girls gave me a thankful look. Although we all had bedhead, at least we were all comfy. After that, we walked over to our now broken front door and looked down at six embarrassed specialists laying on the floor.

"Guys, if this is some sick prank ... it isn't funny!" Bloom said infuriated.

"What did you all need that was so important that you had to break down our poor door?" Flora asked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Musa yelled before the specialists could even say anything.

No answer.

"I SAID WHAT THEY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Musa yelled again.

"SORRY FOR TRYING TO BE GOOD NEIGHBORS!" Riven yelled back at her. Musa was now turning red with anger.

"What did you think would happened?" Nabu said to Riven giving him a look.

"I told you we should have just asked the front desk for the key." Timmy said calmly picking himself up off the ground.

"THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA. IT WAS ALL BRANDON!" Riven yelled back at Timmy.

"THIS WASN'T MY IDEA! DON'T START BLAMING ME, DUDE!" Brandon shouted back at Riven. We all looked at each other and then looked back at all the boys, who all started to arguing with each other.

"I'm sorry that you guys have no intellect whatsoever." We overheard Helia say to Riven and Brandon.

"WE'RE SORRY THAT WE CAN'T BE ALL LOOK SO COMPOSED LIKE YOU!" Riven and Brandon shouted back at Helia.

"BRO, STOP IT!" Nabu said.

"NO, YOU STOP!" Riven retorted back. This argument quickly escalated. It look like everyone was just about to punch each other until all of a sudden ...

"EVERYONE, CUT IT OUT NOW!" Sky yelled at the top of his lungs. This cause everyone to shush immediately.

"Thanks, Sky! We were getting a headache from these idiots." Layla said.

"Girl, sorry that we broke your door. Faragonda contacted Saladdin that then contacted us to make sure that you girls were okay." Sky said calmly.

"Yeah, they thought that the Trix got all of you." Timmy added adjusting his glasses.

"We knocked and tried calling for you to answer the door, but nobody responded." Helia said.

"We've been out here for like 45 minutes!" Nabu added.

"We thought something bad happened to you in the middle of the night, so that's why we kind of ... well you know ..." Brandon said trailing off towards the end.

"WAIT. Why did Faragonda ask you to check in on us?" I asked.

"Well ... It's 2PM first of all, second of all of you were all missing at the office today, and third of all ... Faragonda and Griseld called each of your cell phones at least thirty times before contacting us." Sky answered.

"OH MY GOSH!" The girls and I all said in unison as we panicked.

"How did this happen?" Layla asked.

"I don't remember anything from last night." Bloom said.

"I don't either." Flora said confused.

"Same here!" Musa added.

"This is not logical." Tecna said scratching her head.

"Girls, you all had a little too much fun last night at the bar ..." I said trying to be as quiet as possible. All the girls started blushing like crazy.

"Stella, how come you remembered everything?" Bloom asked me.

"Bloomie, I didn't drink much." I said trying to make sure the specialist didn't hear us. I didn't want the girls to get embarrassed in front of all their crushes.

"That's not like you, Stella! You're usually the party animal in the group! Anyway, I feel like I remembered ordering extra shots last night for us!" Musa exclaimed.

"Well ... we gave those extra shots to Krystal, Diaspro, and Mitzi ..." I trailed off.

"We're not friends with them. That doesn't make sense." Tecna said.

It was silent for a moment.

"OH NO! Girls, we didn't give it to them ... We poured it all over them!" Layla screamed!

I guess she remembered now. All the girls were blushing even harder than before. Bloom and Flora were laughing uncomfortably, Layla and Musa fist bumped each other, and Tecna was still confused. This was totally unlike Tecna. The drink probably hit her hard last night I thought. The girls were all deep in thought trying conclude all the events of last night.

"Stella, how did you manage to get us all home?" Bloom asked me.

"I can answer that!" Nabu yelled cheerfully.

"HE'S JUST KIDDING! I teleported all of you back home." I answer Bloom giving all the specialist a look. This was the type of look that meant don't say a word or I'll kill you.

"I'll tell all of you more of what happened last night later." I finally said as I was wiping a little sweat off my forehead. The girls are going to kill me for letting the guys see them like that, but I was so tired I had no energy left to even teleport one person back.

"Wait a minute, Stella! If you weren't drunk last night, then how come you woke up just as late as us?" Musa questioned me. I started getting really panicky. Brandon and I made eye contact. The girls and the guys saw us looking at each other. Everyone had their mouthes wide open. It would've been funny if this wasn't happening to me.

"OH MY GOD. YOU! BRANDON! TOGETHER! LAST NIGHT!" Musa screamed as she pointed at the both of us. Everyone was staring at us now. I was just shaking my head no the entire time.

"I thought you said you were taking it slow, bro." I overheard Sky whispering to Brandon. _Taking what slow?_

"Dude, nothing happened last night." Brandon whispered back at Sky.

"SO BLONDIE OVER HERE IS HOOKING UP WITH LOVER BOY?" Riven yelled as he was making really inappropriate hand motions. I was turning bright red.

"Riven, stop it! Nothing happened between me and Stella!" Brandon said to Riven.

"So you're saying that _nothing_ happened ... as in you both had clothes on, right?" Musa asked us.

"Ummmmm ... well ..." I stuttered

"STELLA!" Layla yelled at me.

"I swear it's not what you think! I promise I'll telling you everything later!" I said trying to calm all my friends down. I'm pretty sure all the guys were giving Brandon a high five right about now.

"You better, Stell." They all said as they looked at me.

"RING! RING! RING!" We all heard as Bloom's phone started vibrating.

"OH SHIT! It's Griselda! What do I say?" Bloomed started freaking out.

"Well you better come up with something better than the that you girls were all too hungover to even get up, or that Stella over here was too busy hooking up with Brandon last night." Riven said laughing at us.

"Stop being as ass, Riven! Bloom, just tell her were stayed at the office all night, which caused us to miss work today." I said trying to quickly think of something. I was pretty good at this kind of stuff considering I was always skipping classes at Alfea to go shopping. Bloom started talking to Griselda and then eventually hung up. She looked really nervous.

"What's going on, Bloom?" We all asked her.

"Griselda wants us to go meet her and Faragonda at the office right now." She said in a very serious tone.

"It probably isn't too bad." Sky said trying to make her feel better.

"It is ..." She said to him.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Because ... She wants all of you guys to go with us. Griselda told me Saladdin is waiting for all of you as well." Bloom stammered.

The boys all of a sudden looked like they were about to pee their pants. I guess Saladdin is really someone to fear.I waved both my hands as I changed everyone into something more professional looking. Flora quickly mix up some organic herb tea for us to gulp down. Tecna digitally fixed everyone's hair using a spell she learned back on Zenith. The boys also rushed back to their apartment to put on their unforms, and we all finished within 7 minutes.

"Alright, everyone get together!" I said trying to get everyone together so that I could easily teleport them. For some reason, Brandon ended up standing right next to me causing everyone to tease us even more. A second before I teleported all of us, I felt Brandon getting even closer to me.

"Sunshine, you don't have to tell them everything." He whispered in my ear, and then winked at me. I was blushing so hard right now. I probably looked like a tomato. As I was about to turn around and hit him, we teleported just in time.

* * *

 _ **This chapter isn't as eventful, but I promise we'll have more action and drama coming up in the next chapter. Thank you for reading! I'm going to try to update the next chapter asap. Thank you again! ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I want to apologize to everyone for being gone for what felt like forever. I started my classes for the summer semester, and I basically had exams the first week of class, lol. I was literally dying! I hope you can forgive me, but like always I'm so thankful for everyone that reviewed and read my story. I hope you can enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I am also going to be introducing someone new to story, but this character's timeline will not be connected with the Winx Club series. Thank you again and I'm sorry for the long author's note._**

Stella's POV

Faragonda was ruthless. She already knew the real reason why we didn't go to work today. She knew everything to the finest details. I don't understand where this lady gets all her information from. She lectured about how dangerous and reckless it was for us to stay out late without being sober, and if it wasn't for the Specialists that helped us home then she wasn't sure if we would have even made it back safely. She also reminded us about the threat of the Trix, who could attack us at any moment. We felt really guilty about everything, so we promised her that we would do anything to make it up to her. That was our mistake. As soon as the sentence left our mouth, Griselda instantly assigned us another task for work. She wanted us to host an event before our major party in order to spread our match making services to the people of Magix and gain more memberships. Griselda told us that the party will be on Friday night, and that if we did not have everything ready by the deadline, then she will have to replace us permanently from everything related with Cupix. We thought that was the end of it, but oh were we wrong! I'm certain this could not be good considering the fact that Faragonda motioned at Headmaster Saladdin to enter the room. The room fell completely silent. The boys, who were not paying attention to what Faragonda was saying earlier immediately were attentive and serious. We all stood up to acknowledge him, and then all sat back down. "The reason I am calling Headmaster Saladdin in today is very important due to the fact that I feel like you girls are not safe." Faragonda started talking. "I know you girls may be against it, but this is what is best for you until you can all prove to me that you are all responsible enough to take care of yourselves." She continued. "Faragonda and I have decided that the Specialists will be looking after you indefinitely until we say otherwise. This will be a good experience for the boys as well as this will be there very first mission without supervision from any of the professors." Saladdin said. "Babysitting isn't a mission!" Riven retorted. "This is your mission and it is final." Saladdin snapped. "Girls, from now on you are no longer allowed to go anywhere without the boys. This mean at least one of the specialists must be with one of you at all times until you arrive back at the apartment. In addition to that, I will also be confiscating most of your magic until our major party in the next month." Faragonda sternly said. "We hope that everyone has learned their lessons. Now get to work!" Griselda finished off the meeting.

We quickly walked to our office to start organizing the extra party that Griselda is making us host as the boys followed right behind us. Wow, they are kind of hovering. I think Brandon is enjoying this, but Riven looks hella annoyed.

"How are we suppose to do anything without magic?" Musa complained as we were walking.

"It's going to take us ten times longer to put everything together by Friday." Layla added.

"We can do it, girls! We are the Winx Club!" Bloom said trying to cheer us up.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Riven said annoyed.

"Cut it out!" Sky said in Bloom's defense. That's so cute!

"We already have plenty of luck, since we have six extra assistances to help us!" Musa sang.

"Alright, guys we need some coffee pronto!" I commanded the boys. They all looked at me as if I was joking. I wasn't.

"Get going, boys!" Layla said as she was waving at them to leave. Surprisingly, they all left to go get us coffee.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say those boys are whipped!" I said teasingly. All the girls laughed and we got back to work.

Sky's POV

"Why did we actually leave to get them coffee?" I asked my friends.

"It because all of you are madly in love with those stupid fairies!" Riven yelled back.

"If we're all madly in love, then you must be going crazy for Musa!" Brandon teased him back as he put his hands in his pocket.

"At least we didn't sleep with Stella ..." Riven murmured under his breath.

"Dude, I didn't, but I wish it was true!" Brandon said back smiling.

"Gross, shut up!" Timmy interrupted Brandon, which I was so glad he did.

"Everyone needs to calm down. This will be a laid back mission. We should just be thankful that we don't have to babysit a troll again." Hella said.

We agreed and quickly grabbed all the coffee and heading back to the office. For some reason, we all had a silent acknowledgement that the girls really needed us right now. This could be my chance to get with Bloom ...

Stella's POV

The boys returned with coffee pretty fast. I was really impressed. They all pulled up an extra chair next to each of our desk and we all started to work furiously on the party that was happening Friday. Many hours past and it was dark, my eyes were so tired. I could barely keep them open, but luckily we finish the invitations. Flora found the perfect place to host the party, and everyone got everything else covered. The only thing left to do was to mail all the invitations to the people of Magix via magic. I took all the envelopes and casted a small spell sending them. This drained all the magic that was left in me. Faragonda left us with a little bit of magic just in case of emergencies, but it was so little that it felt like I wasn't even a fairy anymore. I quickly logged off my computer and took a quick peek at Brandon. He looked so cute. He had fallen asleep and his bang we covering his eyes. I couldn't understand how he was capable of being so adorable. I reached over and moved his hair out of his eyes without thinking. Suddenly, I felt him grab my hand with his. I was so surprised and it didn't help that I was blushing either. "What are you doing, sunshine?" He said in the most sexiest sleepy voice that I have ever heard in my life. "Sorry, I was just trying to wake you up." I quickly came up with an excuse. He just smiled at me, moved my hand that he was holding towards his face, and laid his head on it. I gave him a shy smile. I don't know what is happening, but for some reason I can't stop staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "Did you know you're really cute. It makes me want to protect you." Brandon said as he was staring deep into my eyes. I was about to lose it. I really don't know what was happening between us, but I just felt so safe when he was near me. Then again, I wonder if he does this to all the girls he brings back to the apartment. I pulled my hand away and started playing on my phone diverting my attention from him. I could not think straight.

"Stell, are you ready to leave?" Bloom interrupted my train of thought. I'm so glad she did.

"Definitely! I'm so tired." I yawned trying to act as if I wasn't phased by what just happened with me and Brandon. I looked over and already saw everyone at door ready to leave I was so confused. I guess I was trying to so hard to be distracted by my phone that I didn't even notice anyone leaving. Before I could get up out of my chair Brandon offered me his hand helping up, he just smirked at me as I grabbed it and rolled my eyes. We all walked back together to the apartments, since we aren't allowed to be alone anymore. It was around 10PM, and we were starving. The only thing we had in our stomachs were leftover alcohol from the other night and coffee. I'm pretty sure the boys were hungry too, because I could hear Nabu's stomach growling, which made Layla tease him. I really hope they end up together. They are really cute. We decided to call and order delivery from a Chinese restaurant, so that it would get there right as we arrived at our apartment. Tecna placed the order for all of us, and we hurried back to the apartment. We all took the elevator, and entered our room. The boys were there too. We were sitting on the couch as they were sitting on the bar stools by the counter. We were all too tired to argue even Musa and Riven quietly waited for their food. Eventually, our doorbell rang and we eagerly opened the door and got our food. We all said thank you as the smell of yummy noodles made our mouths water. Flora and Helia unpacked all of the food and we quickly devoured all it within ten minutes. After all the food was the gone, the boys started having a burping contest in our apartment. It was pretty funny seeing Sky and Riven going at it with each other. I didn't expect them to be this competitive. We all started laughing and making fun of them. I felt like we've all been friends for a very long time. It was natural, and when we aren't arguing it was pretty fun hanging out with these guys. As Nabu was telling us about one of his crazy athletic activities from Andros, we heard Brandon's phone ringing.

"Hey Diana, what's up?" He said into the phone. I could feel my heart drop a little bit.

"I can't tonight, sorry. Maybe another night." He quickly whispered.

"Babe, how could you do this? We had such a great time in bed together last week." We all heard Diana's voice yelling through his phone before he frantically hung up.

"Sorry about that, continue your story. It was getting good, dude!" He said to Nabu, but looking right at me as if he felt guilty about something. I quickly looked away. After Nabu finished his story, I said goodnight to everyone and excused myself. I went back into my room and laid on my bed just thinking about what else I had to do in the office tomorrow to distract myself from Brandon. I fell asleep shortly after. I was way too tired.

Bloom's POV

"Hey Sky, who was Brandon talking to?" I said quietly to Sky as I pulled him aside.

"I don't know to be honest. She was probably some fling he had." Sky replied back as he looked a Brandon.

"I don't know if it was just me, but I feel some tension between Brandon and Stella. Brandon seemed really guilty and Stella went to her room early meaning she was probably upset or something." I said to Sky in hopes that he would accidentally spill something about how Brandon felt about Stella.

"I know what you mean. Brandon actually really likes Stella, but he doesn't want something that doesn't last. He's a player as we all know from his phone call early. I'm not sure if he can't commit or if he is too scared. I promise you that he really cares about Stella, and that he won't hurt her." Sky reassured me. I can't believe he could read me so well. He knew I was really worried about my best friend.

"Are you a player? I jokingly asked Sky.

"Of course, who do you think Brandon learned from?" He leaned in and teased me. I was blushing pretty hard, so I quickly told him goodnight. He gave me a friendly hug, and I felt like the happiest girl on earth.

Brandon's POV

I returned to our apartment and went straight into my room. I took my shirt off and jumped on my bed. I ran my hands through my hair. I was really frustrated. I think I might have messed up with Stella. She seemed pretty upset. I shouldn't be sleeping around, but that was before I met her. I hope she can understand that. I don't know why this is bothering me so much. I usuallly don't think twice about any girls, but Stella was definely something special. I got up, and I went back to the kitchen to get a drink. I bumped into Riven getting a drink as well. Man, we're going to have to buy more, because of this dude. I looked over to the couch area and saw that all the guys were still up. I decided to join them on the couch as well. All the guys were taking about all sort of nonsense, but all I could think of was Stella. This was the second night in a roll.

Unknown POV

I was sitting at my desk trying to figure out why I was alone instead of with a bunch of ladies tonight. All of a sudden, I saw a glowing light and an enveloped fell onto my desk. It was a pale pink color envelope and it was some sort of invitiation. I quickly opened it, and saw it was to some party for a match making company. This could be interesting I thought to myself. I casted a spell to summon my laptop. I searched up about this so-called Cupix. Wow, these girls are really hot, especially the blonde one. I was looking at their "About Us" page. It had a picture of six girls. How lucky am I to have something like this fall into my lap. I could feel a smile forming on my face. "These girls could be my next toy, and after I'm done with them I'm sure the main boss will surely like to do business with me again." I said aloud. I quickly called the main boss. I knew he didn't want to talk to me after I damaged his last girl, but this is something that I'm sure he can't pass. The phone kept ringing and he finally picked up.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me.

"I found some new eye candy for you that you might be interested in." I calmly replied. I texted him the picture of all the girls from the Cupix website.

"This is perfect ... exactly what I want." He said happily. He hung up.

"Valtor is back in business." I laughed evilly.

 ** _Thank you for reading. The plot of the story should start picking up now. I'm really excited to see where this goes. If you have any suggestions or ideas, please let me know. Thank you for everything and patiencely waitng for me to update. I so grateful! :) I'll try to update again before the end of this week hopefully. I'm also using the phone app, so if anything looks funny I apologize._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Good morning, I hope everyone is having a great summer! Thank you for reading!_**

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my best friends banging on my door. I slowly got out of bed, and I told them that I would be right out. I had horrible dark circles from last night. I was so tired, and I thought that I was going to get the best beauty sleep ever, but nope! All night long I kept dreaming about Brandon. One second it was a nightmare and the next it was a super sweet dream. I just couldn't deal anymore, so I got out of bed and decided to continue working on Friday's party. I probably only got like two hours of sleep thanks to that boy. I wonder what it is about him that drives me this crazy. I hopped out of bed and started to get ready for work. I grabbed my purse, and I walked out into the the living room only to see Bloom, Sky, and Brandon. I was so confused.

"Morning, Stella. The rests of the girls already left to get things ready for Friday. You're probably going to be the only one left in the office today. Musa, Layla, Riven, and Nabu are meeting with the DJ to make final arrangements. Flora and Helia are going to the hotel to finalized the decorations and locations. Tecna and Timmy are going to the electronic store to buy more lights and sound systems. They also have to attend a meeting with Griselda about making sure that our website is secure. Apparently, there was some sketchy activity last night. Lastly, Sky and I have to go make sure all the licenses are taken care of. We also need to take care of the catering." Bloom said as she was losing her breath towards the end. I laughed at her.

"Slow down, girl. You're going to faint before you even get to go. What am I supposed to do at the office? I already finished the invitations and last night I decided on our outfits and makeup already." I spoke back to her.

"Well, we need someone at the office just in case we have any guest come in trying to sign up for a membership. Other than that, looks like you have a free day with Brandon at the office." She said giving me a quick wink.

"Bloom, how about you take Brandon with you too?" I asked trying to get rid of him. I really didn't want to spend an entire day with him alone.

"Stell, you know I can't do that. Faragonda was serious about each of us being with at least one of the specialists. I have to go now or we're going to be late!" Bloom said as she was dragging Sky out of the room. Sky waved at the both of us and smirked at Brandon. What the hell was that suppose to mean? I really hope these boys aren't scheming or anything.

"What's the agenda today, sunshine?" Brandon asked me grabbing my purse to hold it for me.

"I guess we need to get to the office and hang out there for the rest of the day until the girls come back." I said not making eye contact with him, since I was still a little upset about his phone call last night.

We both went into the elevator. We reached the lobby and one of workers pulled Brandon's car to the front for us. Since our magic has been suspended, I can't just teleport anymore. Brandon's car was super nice. It was black with red leather seats. He opened the door for me and handed me my purse. He started the car and was about to drive off, but then he looked at me and laughed.

"You forgot to put on your seatbelt, Stell." He said to me as he was reaching over to put it on for me. Our faces were getting really close to each other and it was getting warmer as always. Our lips were centimeters away from each other.

"Oh, I can do it myself." I moved away from him doing it myself. I let my hair fall to cover the side of my face. I really did not want him to see me blushing right now. He is making me feel all sorts of emotions and I don't think he is even committing to anything.

"I'm not going to try anything, sunshine." He smirked as he move a strand of my hair out of the way with his soft hands. Oh my gosh, my heart is beating so fast right now.

"Let's get to work! We're going to be late!" I snapped so that I didn't have to endure all this chemistry any further. He just smiled at me, and started driving, we made small talk the entire 5 minutes it took to get there. I'm not even sure what he was saying to be honest, I was just consumed by the smell of his cologne. It just so warming, yet still smelled extremely fresh. We parked the car, and he opened my door. I got out of the car and he took my purse again to hold it for me. He really is caring I feel like. We walked into the building and took the elevator up. I walked into my office and he put my purse down for me. I sat down in my chair and started to look over applications. I was trying to match our members together. I did this for probably an hour while Brandon was sitting there playing with a pencil. My eyes were killing me, so I put the paperwork down. I pulled out my phone to text the girls to see how they were doing.

"Are you texting your boyfriend?" Brandon asked me from out of nowhere. I was so confused. Where did this come from?

"No, I'm texting my friends." I said rolling my eyes at him. He smirked and decided to sit on my desk right in front of me. Brandon was basically towering over me. I could feel my heart beating faster now that he was closer to me.

"So are you saying you don't have a boyfriend?" He said cheerfully leaning towards me.

"That's none of your business. I have to get back to work." I said diverting the conversation.

"It is my business. I have to keep you safe and what if your boyfriend was secretly evil, then I'm going to have to protect you from him." He said staring into my eyes. "So do you have a boyfriend or not?" He continued asking.

"No, I do not. I'm not like you goes through a different girlfriend every few days!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He winced at that sentence. I guess he didn't think I knew all about his wild lifestyle.

"You're just jealous. You wish you were one of them!" He teased me as he tapped me on the nose with his finger. I pushed him back playful, but he lost his balance, since he was leaning towards me so much. He fell on the floor right in front of me. I couldn't stop laughing.

"That's what you get for being cocky!" I shouted at him as I was getting up to go get more applications to look over, but before I could even make it to the cabinet Brandon grabbed me causing me to lose my balance as well. I could feel our lips brushing as I fell right on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, BRANDON!" I yelled at him trying to get up.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You were so happy that I fell, and I couldn't let that happen. Also, you look so cute when you're surprised." He said as I could feel him tighten his grip on me not letting me get up. I was struggling so hard trying to get out from his arms.

"Brandon, let go! Someone is going to walk in and think we're doing something inappropriate!" I said as I was trying to hit him.

"We were doing something ..." He smirked at me.

"NO, WE WERE NOT!" I screamed at Brandon. He put his finger over my lips.

"If I remember right, I didn't do anything to you, but you definitely did something to me." He said slyly. His finger was still on my lips. I couldn't even feel my face, since I was blushing so hard.

"You're the one that pulled me down!" I tried to yell at him.

"Well, YOU'RE the one that kissed me when you fell on me." He said laughing at me. I turned a deeper shade of red. Let me just remind you that I'm still on top of him, and he would not let go of me. I swear he loves torturing me way too much.

"Brandon, stop acting like I actually kissed you. You can keep dreaming, but that will never happened. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT -" I was screaming before I suddenly got cut off. I could feel Brandon's arm move to my waist. He flipped me over swiftly, but gently. He was now on top of me. Our lips were almost touching again. I froze. I couldn't move or say anything. The only thing I could do was stare into his chocolate eyes. He smirked at me, then he inched closer. I was mentally preparing myself about kissing Brandon. He stopped all of a sudden and let out a small laugh. I thought he was going to pull away so I let out a quick breath. He didn't know, but I was really wishing he would kiss me already instead of teasing me like this. Then all of a sudden I felt his lips crashing onto mine. One of his hands moved away from my waist to caress my face. I could feel him deepening the kiss. My lips melted into his. I couldn't even think straight at this moment. I'm pretty sure I kissed him back too ...

"I'm the one that kissed you." He finished my sentence for me. His eyes softened as he look into mine. We had so much chemistry, yet we were both too stubborn to admit anything to each other. I was still in shock from him kissing me. It was probably the most electrifying kiss I've had ever had. He slowly stood up, and offered me his hand. I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"You're such a player." I said to him. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. Wow, is Brandon actually nervous around a girl?

"Well, you kissed this player back." He said back to me acting all cool, but I knew on the inside he was equally as nervous and shock as I was. I laughed at him. "What's so funny?" He asked me confused.

"I think you need to go get yourself situated ..." I told him as I pointed to something that was bulging out of his pants.

"Dammit!" He said as he walked out of my office. I have never seen a boy blush that hard before in my life. All I could do was smile to myself. He really is cute, if only he wasn't such a player. I brushed my fingers across my lips. I can't believe what just happened.

"Miss. Solaria, there's someone here to see you." The receptionist knocked on my door as she interrupted my thoughts about Brandon.

"I'll be there in a minute. Thank you!" I told her. I wonder who is here to see me. I quickly fixed my hair and looked over myself in the mirror. I looked a little rough after being on the floor. I left my office and went into the welcoming room. The room was modern just like the rest of our office. We also had two black sofas to sit on. I looked into the room seeing a muscular yet slim figure sitting on the sofa filling out an application.

"Good morning, I'm Stella. How can I help you out?" I introduced myself to him.

"Hello, Stella. I'm here to start being a membership with Cupix." He said to me. His voice send chills down my back. I couldn't tell if he was trustworthy or not.

"Alright, let me look over you application really fast." I said as he handed it to me. Everything looked fine, but he forgot to write down his name.

"Everything looks good! The only thing left for you to do is write you name and sign it." I said to him professionally. We started talking and I asked him the usually questions about himself and what interested him in joining. We finished up, and I told him I would be in contact about his perfect match. I also told him that we were having a party Friday and that he was welcomed to come.

"The pleasure will be mine. I just hope everyone else her is as beautiful as you. See you at the party." He said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for using our services. See you then." I said to him as he was leaving. I was so confused as to why he was so friendly. As I picked up the application and started walking toward the door, I saw that Brandon bumped into him. They both made eye contact and it seem like there was some sort of tension. It was like they were both having a manly stare down. Brandon broke the stare and glanced over at me, and our new member left.

"Who was that?" Brandon said protectively.

"He's one of our new members." I said calmly turning off the lights in the room.

"I don't trust that guy." He said to me seriously. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm sure he couldn't be any worse than you." I said back to him laughing. Brandon's mood lighten up as he heard me tease him.

"Let's go get lunch! I'm starving! Go grab the car, and I'll meet you there after I put his file away." I said to him. Brandon smiled at me and left. I walked back over to my office to put the new guy's application away. I looked down at his name before closing the drawer, grabbed my purse, and went to meet Brandon at his car.

"What are you craving?" I asked him as I was getting into his car.

"You." He said nonchalantly.

"Can you not be a pervert for once in your life?" I asked him looking into his eyes. He laughed at me.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." He apologized to me sincerely. He looked so innocent.

"It's okay. Let's just go somewhere, because I'm starving!" I told him in begging voice. I was so hungry I could eat a cow!

"I'm feeling like getting Hibachi. Does that sound good?" He said to me smiling.

"That's perfect!" I told him excitedly.

"Let's go! It's a date!" He teased me driving off.

"You wish, Brandon!" I said to him laughing. He looked into my eyes as we were stopped at a red light. He is just so good looking. The sun was hitting him in all the right angles. I just hope I wasn't drooling.

"Hey Stella, so about earlier today ... I'm sorry. I never meant to take advantage of you." He said to me in the sweetest voice ever. I just look at his smiling and nodded my head.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to make the next chapters longer as requested :) I'm hoping that this story will have many chapters, but let me know if you feel like it is going by too slow. Thank you again!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. All your reviews make me so happy. I'll just be sitting there reading them and smiling to myself. You guys don't understand how thankful I am! This chapter will have lots of Brandon and Stella. I will mainly focus on their little lunch date. Valtor will reappear soon in the next chapters causing trouble for the girls. I hope you are all looking forward to that, because I am, lol. (I am on my laptop this time, so I can use line breaks, yay! I also have been going back and fixing some typos on the previous chapters.)_**

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

The car ride to the restaurant felt like forever. It was probably because I was so hungry. Brandon kept teasing me the entire way there. He would call me impatient and would reference this candy commercial saying things like you're not you when you're hungry. It was cute. We finally arrived in this garden area a little outside of Magix. Brandon parked the car, and we both got out. He grabbed my hand and took me towards the main area, where the restaurant was located. I was slowly taking in the scene of the place. Every time there was slight breeze, cherry blossoms would be swirling around in the air. It was magical.

"Do you like it, sunshine?" Brandon asked me waving his hand in front of my face snapping me out of my daze.

"It's beautiful, Brandon!" I replied back still in awe of the place.

"Let's go inside and eat. If you want we can take some pictures out here later." He told me grabbing my hand again leading me towards the restaurant. It was a traditional Japanese looking building. We entered the front door and was greeted by a very sweet old lady. She was wearing a kimono and had her gorgeous white hair in a low bun.

"Brandon, it is so nice to see you again. I've missed you so much, dear." She said giving Brandon a super tight hug.

"I've missed you too. It's been awhile." He said giving her a genuine smile.

"Is this your girlfriend? She's so beautiful." She asked Brandon looking at me like she approved.

"I'm Stella Solaria, and we're just friends." I answered her politely.

"We're friends for now." I heard Brandon whispered to her. She laugh softly, and motioned to a table inside a room with sliding doors. The grill was lower than most hibachi places, and we took our seat on some soft cushions on the floor. The setup of the place felt very homey. Brandon ordered for the both of us, and she let the chef know that we were here. Before she slid the door to the tatami room shut, she gave Brandon a quick wink. I looked over at Brandon, who was just shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, she just loves to play matchmaker." Brandon told me as he took a sip of some water.

"I'm sure you like that!" I teased him.

"I usually don't, but this time it's different." He told me as he scooted closer to me. I scooted away from him laughing. This boy is so flirty. I wonder how many girls have been here before.

"So how many girls have you taken here?" I asked him.

"You're the first!" He grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes. We waited for the chef to prepare our food. Brandon explained to me that the sweet old lady is actually a relative of Saladdin. Brandon and the other specialists met her a few years ago, because an ogre was causing trouble in her cherry blossom garden. He also told me her name is Saeko. Shortly after, our chef came into the room, he introduced himself, and then he started to cook right in front of us. It was a cool experience. I was having a great time. The chef was throwing things in the air and cracking jokes. The only thing that caught me off guard was that all of a sudden he decided to light the entire grill on fire. Apparently, this is part of the show. Brandon didn't even flinch, but I squealed and jumped into Brandon's lap. The chef laughed and continued cooking.

"If you just wanted to sit in my lap, you could've just asked, princess." Brandon said to me. I jumped back to my cushion and glared at him even though it was my fault. I couldn't let him know how I nervous I was every time I was around him. The chef eventually finished cooking our food. We thanked him, and Brandon gave him a generous tip. The food was amazing. I finished everything. There was not a single grain of rice left over. I even finished before Brandon. A few minutes later, Saeko came back in to check on us.

"How was everything?" She asked us.

"Wonderful as always!" Brandon said.

"It was delicious!" I told her.

"That's great! Are you two in a rush to get back or anything?" She asked us.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to call your friends and see if they're back at the office?" Brandon answered her and then asked me. I quickly pulled my phone out, left the room, and dialed Bloom's number.

* * *

"Hey Stell, what's up?" Bloom answered her phone.

"Hi Bloomie! I was just wondering if you guys were back at the office yet." I told her.

"Sky and I are not back yet, but Flora and Helia are. Is everything okay, Stella?" Bloom sounded worried.

"Everything is fine. I'm actually out having lunch with Brandon, and Saeko, this sweet old lady, is wondering if we could stay a little longer." I told Bloom.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you on a date with Brandon?" Bloom yelled through the phone.

"It's not a date, Bloom! We're just having lunch as friends. So is it okay if I just meet you girls at home tonight, since everything is done for the party on Friday?" I replied back.

"Of course! I'll call Flora to let her know, but you better tell us all about it when you get home tonight!" She threatened me playfully.

"I promise!" I said laughing at how excited she was. I hung up and returned to where Brandon and Saeko were. When I returned Brandon had already taken care of the bill and was discussing something with Saeko.

* * *

"Hey, Flora and Helia are already back at the office, so we're good!" I told them as I entered the room. Saeko was so happy and had the biggest grin ever. She led us outside to a secluded part of the beautiful garden. The reason that she wanted us to stay longer was so that we could help her collect cherry blossoms. She wanted to make more flower arrangements for her restaurant. She thought this would be a perfect occasion for us to explore the rest of her garden as well. She told Brandon to go grab a few things. So he left to go grab us a ladder, garden scissors, and some containers to put the flowers in leaving me alone with Saeko.

"So do you like Brandon, dear?" Saeko asked me.

"Yes, he's a good friend." I said.

"Do you see him more than a friend?" She continued to question me. I couldn't lie to her. She just has that effect on people.

"Ummmmm ... I don't think he likes me that way. He's just naturally a flirty person." I answered her. I was avoiding the question, but I'm sure she saw right through me.

"Honey, you're definitely special. I know how Brandon can be with girls. I see them calling him every time he is here, but he just seems to always ignore their calls. You're actually the first girl that he has brought over here." She reassured me and smiled.

I guess he wasn't lying about earlier, but he is still a player either way. I don't want to get hurt. Saeko and I continued talking until Brandon returned with all the things. We were bonding over girl stuff and laughing as if we were best friends. Saeko was so happy that there was an actual girl here instead of the usual group of specialists that drop by. She eventually left to go back to her restaurant, which left me and Brandon alone. Brandon set up the ladder, and I took some pictures of the beautiful place as I was waiting for him. We needed the ladder, because Saeko wanted the branches that were at the very top. She thought they looked the prettiest. All of a sudden, Brandon grabbed my phone out of my hand, which scared the crap out of me.

"Sunshine, you can't take pictures without me in them!" Brandon said to me as he was taking pictures of himself on my cellphone. I tried to take my phone away from him, but he was holding it up high in the air. I couldn't reach it, so I decided to step on his foot instead. I was wearing stilettos, so I'm pretty sure I caused him a fair amount of pain. He lost his balance and fell into a pile of cherry blossoms that had fallen from the trees. I laughed at how goofy he looked. He has cherry blossoms all in his hair.

"Smile, Brandon!" I told him as I grabbed my phone from his hands and instantly taking a picture of him in his super adorable state. I decided to be nice and offered him my hand to help him up, but he pulled me down with him.

"We somehow end up on top of each every single time, princess!" He smirked at me as I once again fell on top of him. I should have known better than to offer him a hand. I started blushing again. I was probably the same color as the cherry blossoms. I regained my balance and stood up only to be pulled down again, but this time I was sitting in Brandon's lap. I could see a smil forming on his lips.

"HEY! STOP IT!" I yelled at him trying to escape his grip, but he didn't budge. I just saw him laugh and then grab my phone again.

"SMILE, SUNSHINE!" He yelled back at me pulling me in closer to him. Our faces were basically touching. Brandon continued to take more pictures of us together. I was frowning in most of them, but he eventually got me to smile in one of them and I have to admit it turned out pretty cute. We started making goofy faces and we couldn't stop laughing.

"Awwwww, you two are so sweet!" We heard Saeko's voice from out of nowhere. Our faces were still so close to each other that when Brandon turned his face to the left to see Saeko he ended up kissing my cheek on accident. This caught Brandon and I both off-guard. We both turned bright red and stood up quickly, since Saeko witness the whole thing as well.

"Hey, I thought you were back at the restaurant." Brandon said to Saeko nervously as he was still flustered from our little accident.

"I was just dropping by to see how everything was going, but I must've interrupted something between the two of you." She said trying to hide her smile.

"You weren't interrupting! We weren't doing anything!" I quickly added as I was taking cherry blossoms out of my hair.

"I have to get back to the restaurant, so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Meet me back there after you finish grabbing the cherry blossoms. I have something I want the both of you to try." She said cheerfully as she waved at us.

"I'm so sorry!" Brandon said to me when he saw that Saeko was out of range.

"Let's just say we're even from earlier today, okay?" I told him.

"Let's get to work, gorgeous!" He smirked at me returning to his usual cocky, player attitude. We started to collect the cherry blossoms for Saeko, and I was having way to much fun. The task was easy, but I sure did give Brandon an extremely hard time on the ladder.

"Make up your mind!" Brandon shouted at me from the top of the ladder. This was the tenth time that I had made him move the ladder.

"Saeko wants the prettiest ones!" I replied back to him in an innocent tone. He just rolled his eyes at me.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

"Saeko wants the prettiest ones!" Stella teased me in an innocent voice. I just rolled my eyes at her trying to ignore how cute she was. We finally collected two containers full of cherry blossoms and started to head back towards the restaurant. We were greeted by an extremely satisfied Saeko. Apparently, Stella picked out all her favorite branches. Saeko led us towards another room with sliding doors, and we all sat down on the cushions again. This time the hibachi table was replaced with a regular plain wood table. A bottle of sake was on the table along with two shot cups. I hope she doesn't want us to drink. I have to drive back.

"I want you to try some sake." Saeko said.

"I can't drink. I have to drive us back." I told Saeko. She was disappointed, but completely understanding of the situation.

"Stella, will you try some of it?" She asked Stella. Stella nodded her head and Saeko poured some of it into the shot cup.

"Wow, that's strong!" Stella exclaimed. Saeko poured more for Stella and also herself.

"Hey, don't drink too much, sunshine." I said trying to stop Stella from drinking too much. I knew that it was very strong. I remember Riven taking two shots of this and passing out.

"I'm an adult, Brandon. I can take care of myself." She replied to me already a little tipsy from her first drink.

"I guess I'm going to help Stella finish this bottle, since you're not drinking." Saeko said to me as she took another drink along with Stella. They finished the bottle within 10 minutes. I was impressed. I helped Saeko to her room that on the second floor of the restaurant. After that I helped Stella up and we started heading towards the car.

"Where are you taking me?" Stella asked me confused.

"I'm taking you back to the apartment, since you're too drunk to go back to the office." I told her.

"I'm not drunk!" She yelled at me. She let go of my hand and tried to walk to the car herself. She started swaying and almost fell over. Luckily, I caught her first.

"Stop being stubborn, sunshine." I said moving her hair out of her flushed face. I've never seen Stella drunk before, but who knew she was this stubborn.

"Brandon, I can walk to the car myself!" She whined. I decided to just pick her up bridal style and take her to the car. I placed her carefully in her seat and buckled the seatbelt for her. I started the car and drove back to the apartments. I decided to call Sky to ask if anyone was at the apartment so that they could let us in.

* * *

"Brandon! Dude, what's up?" Sky answered the phone excitedly.

"Bro, why are you so happy? I'm guessing you're with Bloom." I teased him.

"Yes, and please don't say that too loud. I don't want her hearing! Understand?" Sky said.

"Alright, man. Are any of the girls back at the apartment yet?" I asked him.

"No, everyone is at the office. It's only 4PM. I don't think anyone is going to be back until later tonight." Sky told me.

"Damn, I need to get Stella inside the apartment. I already looked through her bag and I couldn't find her key. I took her to Saeko's today and completely forgot about how she always makes us drink an entire bottle of that strong sake." I said.

"Shit man. That stuff is strong. Is she okay?" Sky said concerned.

"She's drunk, but I think she just needs to sleep it off. She'll be fine." I said to Sky as I glanced over to Stella.

"Bloom, Stella is drunk and doesn't have the key to get into the apartment." I heard Sky tell Bloom. Sky ended up handing the phone over to her as well.

"Hey Brandon, I can trust you to not take advantage of her, right?" Bloom asked me.

"I wouldn't do anything without her permission." I said to Bloom.

"I'll take your word for it, but we're going to have a problem if you start acting like a player like you do with all those other girls." Bloom threatened me. Ouch, I guess everyone knows how girls just keep popping up at me door.

"Bloom wants you to let Stella stay at our place until they finished everything at the office." Sky told me as Bloom gave him the phone back.

"Your girl is protective, bro." I said to Sky letting a laugh slip out.

"Yeah, I know. I would be protective too. We all know how you are with girls ..." Sky trailed off.

"Stella is different!" I tried to justify the situation.

"Just don't do anything that you'll regret. See you tonight, Brandon!" Sky said before hanging up on me. Wow, what a tough crowd. I ran my fingers through my hair and continued driving towards the apartment.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be about Brandon and Stella alone at the apartment along with some other events before their party on Friday. Thank you for everything! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Howdy, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Let me know if you have any suggestions or any advice! Thank you so much for reading. (The alcohol in the story is used to make it more funny, so please drink responsibly!)**_

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

(In the Parking Garage of Red Fountain's Exclusive Apartments)

I glanced over at Stella sleeping. She's beautiful. Every time I look at her I can feel my heart skip a beat. I've never been this way before. Most mornings I wake up and I don't even know the girl's name that's lying next me. Stella's different. I just want to get to know her better. Everything she does just drives me crazy. I can't get her out of my mind. I got out of the car and walked over to the other side to open the door. I unbuckled Stella's seatbelt and picked her up in my arms again bridal style. I walked towards the front entrance of the build and was greeting by the doorman. I walked to the elevators and pushed the button for our floor. We reached our floor and I walked down the hallway to our apartment. I unlocked the door and laid Stella down on our sofa. She was starting to move a little bit.

"Brandon, where am I?" She said sleepily.

"You're at my apartment right now." I said.

"YOU PERVERT!" She shouted at me all of a sudden.

"Sunshine, I'm not going to try anything with you. I promise." I said to her.

"Why is the room spinning?" She asked me confused. She tried to standup, but lost her balance. I grabbed her waist and placed her back on the sofa.

"Why...are...you taking care of me?" She asked me slowly.

"Why not?" I answered her.

"You like me ..." She said laughing and pointed at me.

"Maybe I do like you." I said to her amused.

"You like...everyone." She said giving me a sarcastic smile.

"No, I do not." I said surprised by her statement.

"You like Mitzi and Diana." She retorted back at me while rubbing her eyes.

"No, I do not." I repeated myself. I didn't like them the way that I liked Stella.

"You like them both enough to sleep with them." She said laughing at me and rolling over on the couch so that she wasn't facing me. She's so sassy sometimes.

"You just wish that you could sleep with me." I teased her getting her to turn around and face me again.

"I...WOULD...never...SLEEP...WITH...YOU! She yelled at me halfway and then started dosing off and then yelled at me again.

"I want to sleep with you." I said smirking at her.

"BRANDON!" She yelled at me and tried to punch me several times in the chest. She can get so aggressive. It was rather cute, but if she wasn't drunk I bet it would hurt pretty bad. She finally stopped hitting me and fell back asleep. Stella's head was in my lap and I held her hand. I need to get all these inappropriate thoughts out of my head. I smiled to myself and dozed off for a little as well.

* * *

I woke up and carefully got up. I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I looked down at my watch and realized it was already 6PM. I went to bathroom and when I came back Stella wasn't on the sofa anymore. I looked over and I saw her in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water.

"Hey." I said smiling at her.

"Brandon." She said walking over and handing me a glass of water too.

"Thanks." I said to her looking at her bedhead.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me.

"Nothing, you're just really cute." I told her winking.

"Brandon, stop flirting with me. My head is killing me and I cannot handle you right now." She said rubbing her temples.

"It's not my fault that you're a lightweight." I teased her.

"BRANDON!" She said trying to hit me again. I grabbed both of her arms and laughed at her.

"Let go!" She yelled at me. I pulled her even closer to me.

"You started it." I said to her sticking my tongue out. She rolled her eyes and tried to escape me.

"Brandon! I'm serious! Let go!" She yelled at me.

"I'm serious too, sunshine. I'm not letting go." I said to in the same tone as her.

"I really don't feel good, Brandon. Let go!" She yelled at me again, but before I could let go of her she threw up all over my shirt.

"Dammit!" I said taking off my shirt. Stella ran over to the sink in the kitchen and turned the water on. I went over to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sorry about your shirt, but you're the one that wouldn't let go of me!" She said to me.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" I asked her putting my hand over her forehead to make sure that she didn't have a temperature.

"I'm fine. I think I just need to sit down." She said giving me a genuine smile. I picked her up and carried her towards the sofa.

"Brandon, stop it! I can walk over there myself!" She yelled at me. She starting moving around and hitting me trying to escape. I lost my balance and we both fell over on the couch. I was on top of her again. Our eyes met, and we couldn't stop staring at each other. She had eyes like the sunset. Our faces started to get closer and closer ...

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I heard a familiar voice yelling as the door to the apartment swung open.

"What does it look like they're doing, Musa!" Riven scoffed.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" I yelled back pushing Brandon off me. He quickly pulled me up off the sofa too.

"Dude, I told you not to do anything stupid!" Sky harshly whispered to Brandon.

"We weren't doing anything!" Brandon argued back.

"Then why are you not wearing a shirt?" Bloom asked Brandon.

"Oh shit! I forget I wasn't wearing a shirt!" Brandon said running into his room. He came back with a white t-shirt on.

"So why weren't you wearing a shirt?" Layla repeated the question.

"I threw up on his shirt!" I said. Everyone started laughing.

"Do you feel better, sweetie?" Flora asked me.

"I'm fine, Flo. I just had too much to drink." I explained.

"Stella, you can usually hold your alcohol!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Brandon probably put something in your drink!" Nabu chuckled. Layla stomped on his foot to shut him up. This entire situation was intensifying my headache.

"BRO, WHAT THE HELL?" Brandon shouted at Nabu.

"Brandon took her to Saeko's ..." Sky interrupted before Brandon and Nabu started arguing.

"Ohhhhh ..." The boys said in unison.

"Who's Saeko?" Musa asked.

"She's this sweet old lady. Whenever the guys and I go visit she always makes us drink this sake. It's probably the strongest stuff that I've ever had." Riven explained to Musa.

"I didn't realize it was that strong. Brandon tried to warn me, but I didn't listen." I said trying to make everyone understand the situation.

"As long as Brandon didn't take advantage of you ..." Bloom trailed off. I hugged her.

"Thank you for always worrying about me, Bloomie!" I said to her. The rest of the girls came in for a hug as well.

"Stell, we were all worried about you!" Flora said.

"Thanks for taking care of her! Sorry that I thought you took advantage of her." Bloom said to Brandon.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to sunshine over here." Brandon said and winked at me.

* * *

The girls and I went back to our apartment. We decided to order takeout for dinner again. Tonight is going to be so fun. We're throwing a slumber party to celebrate the fact that we all finished planning the party on Friday early without any magic. We don't have to go to the office tomorrow either, so we're going shopping to find some outfits for the party. BEST THURSDAY EVER! I can't wait! I love shopping. We all went to go shower and changed into our super cute pajamas. Our pajamas were like a buttoned down long sleeved shirt, but they were silky and reached right about our knees. Musa turned up the music and Layla started making some frozen margaritas. We all huddled around the couch eating our takeout and talking about our day.

 _(Party Monster by the Weeknd)_

 _"I'm good, I'm good, I'm great_  
 _Know it's been a while, now I'm mixing up the drank_  
 _I just need a girl who gon' really understand_  
 _I just need a girl who gon' really understand_  
 _I'm good, I'm good, I'm great_  
 _Know it's been a while, now I'm mixing up the drank_  
 _I just need a girl who gon' really understand_  
 _I just need a girl who gon' really understand ..."_

"I'm totally feeling this song!" Musa and I screamed together!

"Tell me all about your day with your future boyfriends!" I demanded taking a sip from my frozen margarita.

"I'll tell you about my day, but the guys aren't our future boyfriends!" Layla yelled at me. I started laughing and motioned for her to continue talking.

"Musa, Riven, Nabu, and I went to the go meet with the DJ for the party. We suggested some songs to him, and everything was going well until someone over here got in an argument with Riven ..." Layla said directing her eyes towards Musa.

"What did you two argue about this time?" Tecna asked Musa.

"Drake ..." Musa trailed off.

"Drake?" Bloom looked confused.

"Riven thinks that Drake sucks, and as we all know Musa loves him to death. So as you can see all of hell broke loose ..." Layla said laughing.

"The DJ was hysterically laughing at them, so I pushed the two of them outside the to settle it themselves." Layla continued.

"Anyways, what happened outside, Musa?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too! You and Riven didn't argue the rest of the day after that." Layla added.

"Well ..." Musa started and then blushed.

"Oh my gosh! You're blushing! What happened?" I exclaimed. Layla and Tecna rolled their eyes at me. I couldn't help, but get all excited.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - Musa's POV_**

 _"You two settle it out here!" Layla whispered yelled at us._

 _"He started it!" I said glaring at Riven._

 _"It's not my fault that you're in love with someone with NO TALENT!" Riven scoffed not even looking at me. Layla just rolled her eyes and left us alone._

 _"You're just jealous, because YOU HAVE NO DAMN TALENT!" I shouted at Riven._

 _"TAKE THAT BACK!" Riven yelled back at me pushing me up against the wall. I kicked him in the only area I knew that would hurt the most. Nobody messes with me. He thinks he has a temper and can do whatever he likes, but he doesn't even know about MY TEMPER!_

 _"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Riven groaned. I started laughing and walked away from him satisfied._

 _"MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN TO STOP BEING AN ASS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" I yelled at him again. I'm going to need lots of water for after this. I started laughing to myself. I'm so funny. All of a sudden, Riven grabbed my waist and I ended up against the wall again. I could feel his hot breath on my face. We were so close to each other. I looked away trying to make eye contact with him._

 _"Is badass Musa finally scared for once in her life?" Riven mocked me. I tried to push him away from me, but he was way too strong._

 _"I'm not scared of you. You wouldn't do anything! You're not even a real man like Drake!" I yelled back at Riven. He got closer to me._

 _"I am a real man, and I can prove it!" He threatened._

 _"PROVE IT! Oh wait, you can't, because-" I taunted him, but before I could finish I felt his hard hands gently caress my face. What is he doing? I then felt warm, soft lips pressed up against mine. I froze. He started to deepen the kiss, and I could help, but kiss back. He was a great kisser._

 _"Wow ..." I said breathless. I blushed and I looked at Riven. Riven was also blushing._

 _"Let's go back to see the DJ." Riven said grabbing my hand acting like we didn't just have that passionate kiss._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

"That's so sweet!" Flora gushed holding her face.

"Musa, OMG!" I shouted.

"Yeah ... We've had lots of tension every since that little incident." Musa said finished her frozen margarita.

"That makes sense! No wonder you two were so quiet the rest of the day." Layla said connecting the dots.

"So you kissed him back?" Tecna asked wanting to make sure.

"Yeah, he was a great kisser!" Musa said laughing.

"Who knew someone like Riven could be so romantic!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Layla kissed Nabu!" Musa blurted after she noticed all of us staring at her.

"MUSA, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Layla screamed!

"Sorry, I'm not going to get teased the rest of my life alone." Musa said hugging Layla.

"Alright, this is what happened ..." Layla said leaning back on the sofa.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - Layla's POV**_

 _Nabu and I walked back to car to wait for Musa and Riven. The DJ had another appointment right after ours and the two of them haven't returned from their little argument yet, so we just texted them to meet us in the car._

 _"Turn it up!" I told Nabu. This was such a good song to dance to._

 _"You're really good at dancing!" Nabu complimented me._

 _"Thanks, but I don't like the flattery." I told him. Hopefully, I wasn't being to rude. I just didn't want him thinking he could flirt with me whenever._

 _"I think you secretly do." Nabu teased getting closer to me causing me to blush._

 _"RING, RING, RINNNGGGGG!" My phone startled me. I reached over to grab it, but somehow Nabu got to it before I could._

 _"Hey, give that back!" I yelled at him._

 _"What's the magic word?" He asked me in a childish voice._

 _"GIVE ME MY DAMN PHONE!" I raised my voice. He just started laughing. I tried to take my phone back from him, but my seatbelt was restraining me. I don't even know why I even had it on in the first place. We weren't even going anywhere yet!_

 _"That's not the magic word!" Nabu continued to tease me. This time I unbuckled my seatbelt, I leaned over to his side, and I tried to grab my phone again. He moved the phone swiftly moved the phone away from me as I was reaching over. My hand slipped and I fell right on top of him. My eyes widen as I realized that our lips were touching, but before I could pull myself up ..._

 _"LAYLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Musa yelled banging on the car window. This was going to be a long day!_

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

"I always knew you had a thing for Nabu!" I said trying to give Layla a high-five for making the first move. She just ignored me and started rubbing her temples.

"It was literally an accident." She tried to tell us.

"An accident of love ..." Flora chimed in smiling.

"Alright, Flo. I'm sure something happened between you and Helia." Layla said trying to divert the subject from herself.

"Nothing happened, girls." Flora said.

"That's illogical!" Tecna exclaimed making all of us laugh.

"Why is it illogical, Tec?" Musa asked.

"If my rationality is right, then out of all of us Flora and Helia would be the first ones to get together. He seems the most romantic out of all the boys." Tecna answered.

"Yeah, that's true!" Bloom added.

"Come on, Flora! I'm sure something happened today!" I said trying to get her to talk.

"So ..." Flora started talking.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - Flora's POV_**

 _Helia and I arrive at the hotel. We headed towards the receptionist, and she directed us towards the garden area that the party would be at. The hotel had already started to decorate the garden with lights and furniture. The only things missing were the flowers and plants, which they told us that we were suppose to pick out ourselves. We were then lead to another garden to choose all the plants and flowers. This place gave me life. Helia walked closely behind sketching something in his notebook._

 _"Do you want to help me pick some flowers?" I asked Helia. He closed his notebook and we started walking through the entire garden._

 _"This place is huge. We have so many options." Helia said to me._

 _"I only have one person in mind ..." I was daydreaming as I looked at Helia._

 _"Did you say something? He sweetly asked me. Oh no, I must've said that aloud._

 _"Nothing." I said looking down at the floor. He tilted my face up. Our eyes met and he smiled._

 _"You're more beautiful than any of these flowers." He told me. Wow, he's so romantic. I was blushing so hard._

 _"Thank you ... Let's go look over there!" I started stuttering. I quickly started walking around, but he grabbed my wrist pulling me into a tight hug._

 _"I'm going to call you my sweet flower from now ..." He whispered in my ear. I blushed even harder than before._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"My calculation were correct!" Tecna said excitedly.

"That was so romantic." Bloom and I said together handing each other tissues to wipe away our tears.

"That's so cute!" Musa exclaimed.

"I can't believed that happened!" Layla said cheerfully giving Flora a hug.

"I can't believe it myself, girls! I thought it was a dream." Flora said blushing just at the thought of Helia.

"Who's up next? Bloom or Tecna?" I asked wiping another tear my eyes. Flora's day was just too adorable.

"Tecna, you go first. I'm still crying about how romantic Flora's day was ..." She trailed off grabbing another tissue. Bloom and I are such crybabies. I gave Bloom a hug.

"I'm more logical than emotion, so nothing really happened, but here goes my day anyways ..." Tecna as she stood up to go grab some more frozen margaritas for us. We all took a sip before she started her story.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - Tecna's POV**_

 _"Good morning, can you please show us where you sell outdoor lights?" I asked the store manager. He led us towards the right aisle._

 _"Thank you, sir." Timmy said. The store manager gave us a kind smile and went back to the register._

 _"What kind of lights should we get?" I asked Timmy for his opinion even though I wanted to get the latest model._

 _"Let's get the latest model!" Timmy answer excitedly. Wow, he knows me so well. I smiled at him._

 _"Are you taking about the outdoor string lights that are controlled with our TZ4000 cellphones?" I asked him._

 _"That's the one! We can also program them to be any color or to rotate between colors." He yelled. All this talk about electronics was making me blush like crazy. I'm turning into Stella. I laughed at myself. I guess I could try to be a little flirty. The girls would be proud of me._

 _"Could you show me how to do that?" I asked him even though I already knew how to do it. I am Tecna after all._

 _"Of course, but let's find them first!" Timmy was thrilled. We search up and down the aisle, but we couldn't find it. We probably spent a good twenty minutes searching. We were about to give up, but a rainbow package caught my eye._

 _"This has to be the one!" I said happily. As I reached to grab the package, so did Timmy. We reached for the package at the same time. Our hands touched, and we looked into each other eyes. We both started blushing like crazy._

 _"Ahhhhh ... Sorry, Tecna!" Timmy said nervously._

 _"It's okay." I told him and smiled. He grabbed the package and handed it to me. We walked around the store some more buying everything we needed and headed for the register as we continued talking about sweet electronics._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

"I told you my day wasn't as interesting." Tecna said.

"IT WAS SO CUTE! I'm glad you decided to be flirty!" I said to Tecna giving her two thumbs up. She just laughed at me.

"I'm sure kissing will be the next thing you two are doing ..." Bloom teased her making her blush.

"Alright, stop it. Our hands just touched. No big deal." Tecna said.

"I think you and Timmy are meant for each other." Flora added.

"I hope so, he really gets me." Tecna said.

"Okay, Bloom! You're turn!" I nudged Bloom.

"I ran into one of our good friends today ..." Bloom said chugging the rest of her drink.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - Bloom's POV**_

 _After Sky and I finished our errands with the caterer, we headed to another office so that I could finish signing some licenses. As we were about to enter into the building, I bumped into this girl and we both fell down, but luckily Sky caught me before I hit the ground._

 _"I'm so sorry." I apologized to the blonde girl._

 _"Watch it next time!" I screeched at me._

 _"Hey, it was an accident! There's no need to be rude!" Sky blurted out in my defense._

 _"SKY! What are you doing here with this loser? She asked him. OMG, it's Diaspro._

 _"Hi Diaspro." Sky said. I could feel my heart sinking a little bit. She instantly started flirting with him._

 _"I have't heard from you in awhile. Do you want me to come over tonight?" She said to him in a sexual tone pushing me to the side._

 _"Sorry, I have plans tonight." Sky said walking towards me trying to get away from Diaspro._

 _"SKY. What would you rather be doing than me?" She invited herself over again this time grabbing his arm._

 _"Help me!" Sky whispered in my ear,_

 _"She's not my problem!" I whispered back laughing at him._

 _"Diaspro, I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend now." Sky said bluntly to her. He proceeded to wink at me._

 _"I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing." Disapro continued._

 _"She's standing right here." Sky said nudging me. The look of shock on Diaspro face was so funny. It was so hard not to laugh._

 _"No way! You wouldn't be caught dead with this slut." Diaspro spatted at me. I cannot believe she just called me a slut. Does she even look in the mirror?_

 _"Actually, I am his girlfriend, and I do not like girls trying to hook up with him in front of me." I said sternly._

 _"Liar, you two are just messing with me. There's no evidence of you two dating!" She yelled at us._

 _"Do you want evidence?" Sky asked her._

 _"YEAH." She yelled again._

 _"Bloom, let's show her." Sky said grabbing my arms._

 _"What are you ..." I got interrupted by the smell of mint. I felt soft cold lips pressed up against my warm lips. I was so surprised I didn't even get a chance to kiss him back. He quickly pulled away._

 _"You'll be over her in a week!" Diaspro screamed before running off probably calling Mitzi. Sky let out a big breath._

 _"I'm so sorry about that ..." Sky trailed off blushing._

 _"Ummmmm ..." I stuttered not know what to say, but lucky the awkward silence was broken by Sky's cellphone. It was Brandon._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"I cannot believe Diaspro called you a slut!" Tecna said angrily.

"That girl is crazy!" Musa added.

"So ... are you dating Sky now?" Layla asked Bloom.

"I don't think so ... I was just his fake girlfriend." Bloom said laughing at how ridiculous Sky's problem solving skills were.

"I think he really likes you ..." I said to Bloom.

"Really? She asked me.

"When I was in the car with Brandon today, I was still a little awake and heard part of their conversation about how happy Sky was because he was with you." I said making Bloom's mood light up.

"Stella, it's your turn! How was your day with pretty boy?" Musa sang.

"I met this really sweet old lady named Saeko. She has the most beautiful cherry blossom garden that I have ever seen in my life!" I told them and pulled my phone out trying to find the pictures I took of the garden.

"Flora, I think you would love it there!" I exclaimed showing everyone the picture of the garden.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Flora said. I gave my phone to Flora so that she could have a closer look.

"I want to see you too!" Bloom, Musa, and Layla said together. I handed my phone over to Tecna. I knew she could do something so that we could all see the pictures.

"Let me just make it display the picture as a hologram instead." Tecna said pushing some buttons. Yay, the picture of the beautiful garden was now a high resolution hologram.

"If you swipe to the left, there's more pictures." I told Flora and she started swiping.

"Wow, this place is so pretty." Bloom exclaimed. Flora swiped through some more pictures.

"BRANDON!" Layla said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Why do have like twenty pictures of Brandon?" Tecna said laughing.

"That idiot took my phone!" I said shaking my head.

"Awwwww ... You two look so cute!" Flora said. I looked up at the hologram of the picture of me frowning and Brandon smiling with his arms around me.

"This one is cuter." Bloom teased me as they swiped to the picture of the both of us smiling.

"Wow, I look good in this!" I complimented myself making all the girls laugh. Flora swipe to the next picture of us.

"OH MY GOSH, STELLA! You got kissed today too?" Musa yelled at me.

"WHAT THE HELL? When did we take that?" I shouted confused. I guess it was an accident.

"EXPLAIN." Bloom demanded and everyone else gave me a look.

"So Brandon and I were collecting cherry blossoms for Saeko. As he was setting up the ladder, I started taking pictures. He wanted to be in the pictures so he took my phone. I ended up stepping on his foot, and he fell into a pile of cherry blossoms. This explains why I have pictures of him on my phone. I started laughing at him, so he pulled me down with him. This explain why we have picture together." I said to the girls.

"This still doesn't explain why you have a picture of him kissing you!" Musa exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, so when we were in the middle of taking pictures and we had the timer on, and from out of nowhere Saeko said something, which surprised the both of us. Brandon turned his head to see her, and he accidentally kissed me." I said out of breath from all that explaining.

"That makes sense!" Flora said.

"We all had such eventful days!" Bloom said stretching her arms.

"I agree today has been a long day." Layla added.

"I can't wait to just forget about how crazy today has been!" I said reaching for my drink.

"Wait, is there something else you're not telling us?" Tecna asked. Dang it, why does she always have to be so smart?

"Ummmmm ... No!" I said.

"Stell, lying is bad." Flora warned me.

"Tell us!" Bloom said.

"I'm going to go ask Brandon if you don't tell me!" Musa threatened.

"OKAY, FINE!" I whined.

"Let's hear it!" Layla said.

"We also kissed at the office." I said quietly.

"WHAT?" All the girls said in unison. They were about to interrogate me further, but luckily we all heard someone knocking on our door.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! This is my longest chapter so far, but it was fun writing. Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Have a good day everyone. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm so happy you guys are liking the story! Thank you all for reviewing. It means so much to me! Enjoy :)**_

 **Brandon's POV**

The guys and I were trying to watch a movie in the living room, but we kept getting interrupted by the blasting sound of music next door.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO TELL THOSE DAMN GIRLS TO SHUT UP!" Riven shouted banging on the wall.

"Let's do this logically! We just have to send someone over to ask if they can turn it down." Timmy said fixing his glasses.

"I'm not going!" We all said in unison. We all looked at each other weirdly.

"Riven, you go! You're the one complaining." Sky said causing Riven to twitch.

"Timmy, you go! It was your idea." Nabu said.

"Hella, you go! You're the most peaceful out of all of us!" I said to Helia. He just shook his head.

"I might be peaceful, but some of the girls aren't!" He calmly said back to me.

"You're right! Layla will definitely beat us up." Nabu added.

"Musa will probably try to rip our heads off." I said just scared thinking of the thought.

"Blondie doesn't have a great temper either. My head already hurts from thinking about her yelling, man!" Riven said crossing his arms.

"Let's just all go together." Sky declared. We all nodded and walked to the Winx's door.

"WHAT?" We heard all the girls scream before we hesitantly knocked on their door. We all held our breaths thinking they would all be furious that we were interrupting their slumber party, but to our surprise they seemed happy to see us.

"Hey ..." We said letting out a breath of air.

"Boys." The girls all said.

"We...just...wanted...to..." Sky stuttered.

"Don't be shy! We had a feeling that you guys wanted to join our party!" Bloom cut him off and dragged him into their apartment.

"WAIT ..." Riven tried to yell, but before he could he also got pulled into the apartment along with the rest of us.

"Thanks for inviting us in, but we were just here to ask if ..." I trailed off. My eyes fell on Stella. She was wearing really short silky pajamas, and it was making me nervous. She was extremely hot right. Damn, I can't stop staring at her legs. I looked over at the other girls and then to my friends.

"Sky, close your mouth!" I whispered to him. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Riven, you're drooling, bro!" I continued trying to get everyone to stop staring. I'm sure they would all kill us if they knew what we were all thinking about.

"Do you guys want some magaritas?" Layla asked us. We all nodded trying to remain calm and collected.

"Why are you guys acting weird?" Stella asked giving me a look. Of course, she would be the one to notice it.

"Yeah, why are all of you sweating?" Musa asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, are you running a fever?" Flora asked walking toward Helia to check his forehead for a temperature.

"STOP! I'm fine. There no need to touch ... check my temperature!" Hella blurted out. Flora and the girls looked at each other confused. Layla then returns with the margaritas. When she handed the drink over to Nabu, I could've sworn I saw blood coming out of his nose. We all drank them as fast as we could hoping that it would cool us off.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Bloom asked us again.

"It's just hot in here. REALLY HOT." Sky replied fanning himself.

"That can't be! The temperature in here is 69.5 degrees Fahrenheit." Tecna tried to reason with us.

"Maybe there is something wrong with the system." Timmy said wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Or ... maybe you guys just think we're really hot!" Stella teased us. Riven and Nabu choked on their drinks. The girls all laughed realizing that was actually the reason why we were sweating profusely.

"Stop being horny teenagers!" Must yelled at us. Riven glared at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Bloom screamed closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tecna asked. Bloom just pointed at Sky's pants.

"Dude!" I yelled throwing Sky the nearest pillow to cover himself up. Riven started dying of laughter, and Sky just turned bright red. Everybody else was shaking their heads.

"I'm surprised you don't have one, Brandon!" Stella teased me. She is definetly going to get it now!

"Sunshine, if you don't stop ..." I smirked.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked me with no signs of fear in her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you ..." I trailed off. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Bloom, which way is Stella's room?" I asked.

"It's the last door on the left ..." She answered me confused. I smirked at Stella and walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked eyeing me. I didn't say anything and just threw her over my shoulders. She started kicking and screaming.

"Brandon! This isn't funny! Let go of me!" She yelled at me trying to hit me. I carried her towards her room. The guys were just laughing.

"Girls, help me!" Stella yelled. Bloom and the others got up, but were stopped by Sky and the other boys.

"He won't hurt her." Hella reassured them.

"Yeah, he likes her too much." Sky said quietly after Helia.

"GIRLS!" Stella yelled again.

"Sorry, Stell! Have fun with Brandon!" Muss teased.

"Don't forget to use protection!" I heard Riven laughing heavyily.

"Dude, shut the hell up!" I yelled back as I opened Stella's door.

"Brandon, you're being an ass right now!" She yelled at me again this time trying to pull my hair.

"You have a nice ass!" I said to her teasingly, but I did mean it. She was perfect.

"BRANDON!" She screamed at me. I smiled at her, which caused her to get even more angry. I then dropped her on the bed.

"YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!" She said. She was really pissed now.

"Sorry, sunshine!" I said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She pouted at me.

"YOU." I said with a straight face.

"You are such a player." She said rolling her eyes getting up from the bed, so I decided to pin her down. My hands were holding her wrist, while our eyes locked.

"I'm serious. I want you." I said. I could feel her body tense up.

"I'm not some tramp that's willing to sleep with you whenever you want!" She yelled at me trying to get up. I moved my face closer to her.

"Sunshine, calm down. I can feel your heart beating. If it beats any fast, it might explode." I teased her. She straight up slapped me. How the hell did she do that? I have no idea. She got up and angrily walked to the door. I got up after her, and I grabbed her waist. I turned her around to face me. We were up against the door now.

"Brandon, I'm not going to sleep with you!" She yelled at me again thinking that's what I meant.

"Is that the only things you think about?" I asked her.

"No! That's the only THING YOU THINK ABOUT!" She retorted at me.

"Nope." I said.

"Yes!" She said.

"Nope." I said again.

"YES!" She screamed again.

"Nooooope." I said this time laughing at how angry she was with me.

"YESSSSS!" She screamed at me.

"I want you. I want to get to know you better. Can you give me a chance?" I said looking at her cute face.

"YES! YESSSSS! YES!" She screamed at me again not realizing what I said to her.

"WAIT, what? NO!" She asked me and then started yelling again.

"You already agreed to it!" I said to her deviously. I knew this would work.

"You tricked me!" She yelled at me hitting my chest. I just laughed at her.

"You're temper is adorable, princess!" I teased her.

"Brandon, I hate you!" She yelled at me. I laughed and moved her hair out of her face, she blushed.

"I'm serious, sunshine. Give me a chance!" I tried to convince her.

"NO CHANCE. NO WAY! I'm probably the fifth girl you have done this to this week." She said pushing me away from her.

"You're not like those girls!" I said to her. I was starting to get a little frustrated with her.

"Brandon, I could never like you. I'm sorry." She said in a serious tone. That hurt a lot.

"So you're saying you never felt anything with me?" I asked my tone changing from playful to serious.

"I've never felt anything with you. You're just a friend." She said hurting me even more. Wow, I really thought she might have at least liked me a little.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She confirmed.

"So when we kissed ... it meant nothing to you?" I continued.

"Absolutely nothing." She said her face hardening.

"So if I was to kiss you right now ..." I trailed off getting closer to her.

"Brandon, it would just feel like I'm kissing a friend." She said to me. I wished I never even started this conversation.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again.

"Yes!" She said back. This time she stepped closer to me. She grabbed my face with her soft hands and pulled me in. Our lips touched shortly before she abruptly pulled away. Our faces lingered close to each other for a little after that. We were completely silent for a good minute.

"I didn't feel anything." Stella said bluntly. Every time I kissed her it was electrifying whether it was an accident or not. How could she not feel anything? I should have never tried to get with her.

"Stella." I said.

"Brandon, I could never be with a player like you. You go around breaking hearts all the time. I don't want to end up another one of your toys." She said not evening look me in the eye. I cannot believe her right now. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was beyond frustrated. I pulled her in for another kiss surprising her. She tried to push me off her, but I deepened the kiss. Our bodies were melting together. I could have sworn time stopped. I've had messy kisses before, but never with this much passion and built up frustration. She eventually pushed me off and slapped me in the face as hard as she could. Stella's face was completely red and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Shit." I cussed as I put my hand on my throbbing face.

"LEAVE." She yelled at me.

"Don't worry. I AM." I said coldly. My eyes were red, I couldn't figure out if I was hurt or mad. I stormed out of her bedroom and went into the leaving room. I saw the girls and guys laughing and having fun together. I didn't want to ruin their fun, so I quickly walked past them.

"Hey dude, where are you going?" Nabu asked me. I kept my head down. I didn't want anyone seeing how red my eyes were.

"I'm just tired, man. I'm going back to the apartment." I said with any emotion.

"Brandon, are you okay? Sky and Helia both said at the same time.

"Yeah." I said quickly before leaving. I got back into our apartment, and I went straight to the kitchen. I needed a drink. I poured myself some Everclear into a shot glass and took it. I just needed to forget about her.

 **Stella's POV**

"LEAVE!" I yelled at him. I couldn't do this anymore, it's not that I didn't like him, but I really cannot deal with another heartbreak. The way he kissed me made my body feel limp. I only wish that I could trust him. Boys will say anything to get what they want.

"Don't worry! I AM." Brandon retorted at me coldly. His words were harsh. He stormed out of my room and slammed the door. I fell to floor and tears started running down my face. I really messed up, but I'm just not ready. I needed to end this before we caught anymore feelings for each other. Hopefully, shopping for dresses tomorrow will make me feel less guilty. I just need to avoid him tomorrow and at the party Friday. I eventually crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep for the rest of night.

 **Brandon's POV**

I just finished taking my third shot of Everclear, and I felt my phone vibrate. It was Diana.

"Hey, I miss you." She texted me.

"I miss you too. Come over." I texted her back. I honestly don't care anymore. Stella already thinks I'm a player anyway. I just need to forget about Stella. Diana arrived at the apartment in less than ten minutes. She was wearing basically nothing.

"Hey babe." She said to me seductively. She proceeded to pull me in for a kiss. After kissing someone like Stella, this kiss felt like the worse kiss ever. I pulled away taking my fourth shot, and I stumbled to my bedroom along with Diana. I couldn't feel anything after my last shot. I felt numb, but that was way better than missing Stella. Diana took off my shirt and I couldn't remember anything after that.

 **Sky's POV**

It was getting really late, and the girls were getting sleepy. The guys and I decided to leave, and we all waved at the girls before walking back our apartment. As I opened the door to our apartment, the first thing I saw was a bottle of Everclear on the table with a shot glass.

"Did one of you drink before we went to the Winx's apartment?" I questioned the guys looking at them. Everyone shook their head. That's weird I thought.

"Maybe, it was Brandon." Timmy said.

"Yeah, he did leave before us." Helia added.

"Oh shit!" I accidentally blurred out. Brandon never drinks something this strong unless something really bad happens. Something probably happened with Stella. I walked over and picked up the bottle of alcohol. It looked like he took at least three shots. This cannot be good.

"What's wrong, man?" Riven asked yawning loudly.

"Be quiet." I said to Riven. I walked towards Brandon's bedroom and saw that his door was slightly cracked open. There were clothes everywhere.

"What's going on?" Nabu asked quietly confused at the mess. I looked through the crack catching a glimpse of Diana on top of a very wasted Brandon.

"I think Brandon just screwed himself over big time." I said walking away. The other guys were confused, but I've known Brandon for a long time as reckless as he is I've never seen him this wasted before. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow.

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter shocked some of you, lol. I was even shocked writing this. In order to write this chapter, I also had to google "strongest alcohol", haha. Appearently, Everclear is 95% alcohol, and taking 4 shots is like taking 10 shots of vodka/rum. Find out in the next chapter if Brandon has a hangover! See you guys soon!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Howdy, I'm back again! Thank you for the reviews :)**_

* * *

 **Bloom's POV**

"Stella." I said knocking gently on her door. I was worried. Sky had texted me earlier to check on her.

"Sky, she's not answering. Is there something you're not telling me?" I texted him.

"Stella, is everything okay?" I tried again knocking on her door. Stella's door cracked open a little bit. That's weird. I guess she didn't lock her door last night. I entered her room. Stella was cuddled up next to her body pillow. She looked horrible. Stella's face was red and tear stained. The dark circles under her eyes indicated that she was probably up all night. I went over to her bed and I woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get out of bed, but she instantly fell back down.

"Stell, what's wrong?" I asked her trying to help her back up. She started sobbing. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Bloom, I messed up." She said through her sobs.

"What happened last night?" I asked her.

"Brandon ..." She said.

"What did he do to you?" I asked her clenching my fist. Nobody hurts my best friend.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He did everything right. It was all my fault. I have way too many trust issues and with Brandon being a playboy I felt like I couldn't be with him. Bloom, you know I've been hurt before. I was just not ready. I didn't know how to tell him, but I ended up doing it in the worst way possible." Stella bawled.

"Stella, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm sure Brandon understood." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Bloom, he stormed off. I basically ruined any chance I had with him. She continued.

"Stella, get dressed. We're going to their apartment and getting this settled right now. You like him and he obviously likes you. We'll figure it all out together." I said making an executive decision to try and fix the situation. I hated seeing Stella like this. It was so unlike her. Stella's usual bubbly, happy personality was completely gone. It was replaced with sadness and anxiety like nothing that I've ever seen before.

"Bloom, I can't face him. I really messed up." Stella said to me getting up to go back in her bed.

"If you don't go talk to Brandon, then I'm going to cancel our shopping trip." I threatened her.

"You win." Stella said defeated.

* * *

 **Sky's POV**

"Sky, she's not answering. Is there something you're not telling me?" Bloom texted me. I shuffled a little bit in my bed before getting up. I didn't know how to respond back to Bloom. What do I tell her? I saw Brandon getting completely wasted and sleeping with some random girl? That would break Stella's heart. I couldn't put all of that on Bloom. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself some water hoping that it would clear my head. I really needed to talk to Brandon.

"Are you guys awake?" I heard a familiar voice knocking on the door. I opened the door. It was Bloom and Stella. Bloom looked really concern, and Stella did not look like her usual perky self. She had extremely puffy, red eyes. It looked like she had been crying all night.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Stella needs to talk to Brandon. Can we come in?" Bloom said.

"Ummmmm ..." I said hesitantly. I couldn't let Stella see Brandon ... not in that condition. I tried to stop the girls from coming in, but I was too late. Bloom grabbed Stella's hand and dragged her in.

"Sky, where is Brandon's room?" Bloom demanded. Stella was oddly silent the entire time.

"It's on the last door on the right." I lied to them. The two girls started walking that way as I rushed to Brandon's actual room. I opened his door, and I closed it immediately after I entered. It looked exactly the same as it did last night. I looked over at Brandon's bed, and I saw Diana wrapped in Brandon's arm.

"BRANDON, GET UP! STELLA IS HERE." I yelled at Brandon. He shifted in his bed.

"BRANDON! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled again this time actually waking Brandon up.

"WHAT THE HELL, SKY?" He yelled at me. He looked so confused.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

"BRANDON! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!" Sky yelled at me.

"WHAT THE HELL, SKY?" I shouted back. My head was pounding and all this yelling wasn't helping.

"Brandon?" I heard a familiar voice. My eyes shot open at the realization that it was Stella.

"Stella ..." I stuttered. Our eyes met instantly. She looked so disappointed. It was killing me to see her like that.

"I should've known better." She sniffled before running off sobbing.

"Sky, why didn't you warn me?" I said starting to get frustrated.

"I did." He whispered after he realized Bloom was staring at him furiously.

"Sky, you should have told me Brandon was sleeping with another girl. I would've never convinced Stella to come here if I knew." She said to him.

"Bloom, I'm sorry." He tried to apologize, but Bloom just slapped him in the face and ran off after Stella. I jumped out of bed as well.

"Where are you going, babe?" Diana asked me just waking up after she slept through all of the commotion.

"I'm going to go get the girl I care about back. You can leave." I said to her. I started to run out the door, but Sky stopped me.

"You should put some clothes on first, bro." He said as he looked away from me. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing anything. I quickly ran back into my room and threw on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Alright, let's go!" I said to Sky. He chuckled and followed me out the door. I pounded on their front door. A very confused Flora answered the door. I'm guessing she just woke up.

"Hey, Flora. We're sorry for waking you up, but can we come in?" I said, but before she could say anything I was already inside making my way towards Stella's room. Bloom saw us and immediately stopped us.

"The two of you need to get out now." She said with fire in her voice.

"Bloom, I need to talk to Stella." I said.

"No, you're not. I'm not letting you go anywhere near her. Brandon, you already hurt her enough." She told me. I sighed. I really needed to talk to Stella, but there was no way Bloom was going to let me in. I had to think fast. I looked at Sky with defeat.

"Brandon, you need to run in there now!" Sky said under his breath.

"I can't Bloom is blocking the hallway." I replied back helplessly. He gave me a wink.

"Bloom, we need to talk." Sky said walking towards Bloom.

"This isn't a good time!" She snapped at him. She was about to say something else, but before she could Sky threw her over his shoulders and carried her to her room.

"You owe me!" Sky smirked at me. I nodded and quickly went into Stella's room.

"Bloom?" Stella said getting up.

"Hey, Sunshine. It's me." I said back nervously.

"What do you want?" She said to me coldly.

"I want to apologize. I want to talk to you. I want you to give me a chance to explain." I said to her.

"Brandon, there's nothing we need to talk about." She said to me.

"Sunshine, I know I messed up, but I really thought you hated me. I thought you didn't want to ever see me again. So I ..." I said my voice shaking.

"You slept with some random girl. Brandon, there is nothing to explain. I honestly don't care who you're with at night." She said bluntly.

"If you didn't care, then why did you come to the apartment this morning? Why did you run out crying?" I tried to reason with her. She didn't say anything, but I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. I walked towards her, but she moved completely to the other side of the room.

"You need to leave." She said as tears started to roll down her face.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth." I demanded.

"I've already told you everything. I don't care!" She shouted at me.

"Stella, I really care about you. I just need to know how you really feel about me, because last night I left thinking you hated me. Do you know how it feels to think someone you care about so much hates you?" I continued. My eyes softened as I looked at her.

"Do you really want to know the truth? I felt like everything was my fault last night. I've been hurt many times before by guys like you, and I really wasn't ready to risk what we had. I'm sorry. I didn't hate you. I hated myself for saying those things to you. I didn't get any sleep last night. I cried and cried wishing that you would eventually forgive and that we could go back to being friends again. I woke up this morning to Bloom making sure I was okay. I really didn't want to talk to you. I honestly couldn't face you, but she finally convinced me to. I thought that we could work this out and everything would be okay, but you obviously were too busy drinking and having sex with Diana." Stella said her voice breaking towards the end.

"Stella ..." I started.

"Brandon, I really liked you. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, but the feelings weren't mutual ... I was in my bed crying my eyes out, but you seemed to have already moved on. I honestly believed in you. I believed everything that you said to me. I really thought I was the only one you were interested in. I guess I was wrong." Stella said.

"Stella, I really liked you too. Shit, I still do! Please stop crying." I said wrapping my arm around her. She stiffened the moment I touched her.

"You're right. You don't deserve my tears. You honestly were what I thought you were from the beginning. It was stupid of me to think you genuinely liked me. You were just flirting with me like you do with everyone else. I was never actually special. I don't want to ever talk to you again." Stella said wiping away her tears. She also pushed me away from her, but it only made me hold on to her tighter.

"Brandon, let go of me before I call Faragonda and Saladdin." Stella threatened me.

"Go ahead. I care about you way too much. I'm not going to let go until we fix this. When are you going to realize how much I actually care about you, Stella." I said.

"If you really cared about me, then you would leave." She shouted at me. Stella's phone started vibrating, and I looked over to see who was calling.

"Who the hell is Nate?" I asked her.

"It's none of your business." She retorted back. I let go. I took her phone and unlocked it, then scrolled down to her messages.

"Why did you invite him over tonight?" I asked her clenching my fist.

"Brandon, why does it matter?" She yelled at me.

"Stella, you barely even know this guy!" I yelled back at her.

"Brandon, you're not my boyfriend. I don't tell you who or who you can't sleep with." She screamed at me.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM! ARE YOU INSANE, STELLA?" I yelled at her. I cannot believe her right now. I swear one of my veins were going to pop.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep with him. I'm going to sleep with him ALL NIGHT!" She yelled at me.

"Stella, if this is you're way of getting back at me, then stop. It's not worth it." I told her.

"Wow, you must think everything is about you. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care! I'm sleeping with him tonight, because it's my choice. It's just like how it was your choice to be with Diana last night!" She continued yelling. The amount of frustrated between the two of us was spiking like crazy.

"I'm not letting you sleep with him tonight. I'm suppose to take care of you, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't go anywhere near you tonight." I warned her. There was no way in hell I was going to let anything happen to her.

"Whatever, I'll just go meet him during the day instead." She smirked at me. She is really getting under my skin right now.

"I WON'T LET YOU. YOU CANNOT JUST GO AROUND SLEEPING WITH RANDOM PEOPLE." I yelled at her trying to knock some sense into her.

"YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME!" She screamed back.

"STELLA, STOP! I don't want you getting hurt." I begged her, but I knew no matter what I said it didn't matter. If she already had her mind set, then there was no way of changing it. I grabbed her and gently turned her around to face me. Maybe if I just look into her eyes, she'll see that I genuinely care and change her mind.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF NATE. YOU'RE MAD, BECAUSE I WOULD RATHER BE WITH HIM TONIGHT THAN YOU!" She yelled in my face.

"THAT'S IT, STELLA." I yelled. This was the last straw. I pushed her up against the wall, cupped her face with hands, and pressed my lips against hers. She pushed me off of her and slapped me even harder than last night.

"BRANDON, YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, BUT I GUESS I WAS RIGHT. THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE HERE YELLING AT ME RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS. YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT IT'S NOT YOU FOR ONCE." She screamed at me as tears started running down her face.

"THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND WHOEVER THE HELL HE IS IS THAT I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU!" I yelled back at her furious. She really knew how to make me mad. It was crazy. I usually never get mad.

"WOW, DOES IT HURT YOUR EGO THAT BAD THAT I WON'T SLEEP WITH YOU?" She mocked me.

"Is that really what you think of me?" I asked her. I was beyond hurt at this point.

"BRANDON, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE!" She shouted at me.

"FINE! IF THAT'S REALLY WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, THEN-" I started shouting.

"THEN WHAT?" She asked me cutting me off. I grabbed her and threw her on the bed this time. I got on top of her and kissed her. She started hitting me in the chest. I went in for another kiss this time pinning her arms down. Stella's lips were shaking.

"I'll stop if you tell me to." I said as we stared into each other's eyes. I've never seen Stella blush this hard before. She didn't say anything all she did was slap me. So I swooped in for another kiss. My tongue slipped into her mouth. Our kiss turned into a full on makeout session. I couldn't stop. I honestly think I'm in love with her. Stella eventually stopped trying to hit me. I stopped kissing her, and I looked up at her beautiful face.

"Stella." I said trying to wake her up. She must've passed out. Let's just say we didn't come up for air at all. I got off of her, and moved her head onto her pillow. I pulled up a chair and sat right next to her.

"I love you, Sunshine." I whispered kissing her on the forehead. We have a lot to talk about when she wakes up.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading. This was fun to write from Brandon's POV. Although Stella was hitting him and trying to push him off, she definitely was kissing him back most of the time. I hope you all look forward to the next chapter! :) Also, please let me know if my kissing scenes are alright. I feel like I suck at explaining them, lol_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, I'm back again with another update. I'm almost done with summer semester meaning more time to write, yay! I just love Brandon and Stella so much!**_

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

My eyes started to open. I'm honestly don't remember what happened. All I really remember is arguing with Brandon about Nate. I turned to look at my clock, but I ended up seeing Brandon. He was sitting in a chair with his head resting on my bed. I quickly regained my memory of what happened before I passed out. We were kissing. All the memories of Brandon and I rushed through my mind. I started to blush just from thinking about it. I tried to quietly get out of bed, but I woke Brandon up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He softly asked me rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine." I said not looking him in the eye. I couldn't look at him without blushing.

"Sunshine, we need to talk ..." He started.

"What do you we need to talk about?" I asked him even though I already knew what he wanted to talk about. I sat up on the edge of my bed.

"What are we?" He asked me.

"We're just friends." I lied.

"Don't do this. You know how I feel about you." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Brandon, I don't care anymore." I said. I hated lying to him, but I don't want to end up hurt. For all I know, he could be with ten other girls right now.

"You're lying. You wouldn't have kissed me back if you weren't interested." He said to me.

"I tried to push you off." I argued back. I could see how frustrated Brandon was getting.

"You win, Stella. I give up." He said defeated.

"Good." I retorted although it actually hurt me that he gave up so easily.

"Stella?" I heard Bloom calling my name.

"Hey, girly. What's up?" I replied.

"Are you ready to go to the mall?" She yelled from the living room.

"Of course! I'll be out there in a minute!" I shouted back. I'm so glad we're going shopping I can't wait to clear my mind. I really need this.

"I need to get ready and call Nate back. You can leave now." I said coldly. I couldn't read his emotions, but I could've sworn I saw a hint of jealously in his eyes. Brandon left without saying another word. I dialed Nate's number.

* * *

"Hey, Nate! I'm sorry I didn't respond early. I was busy ..." I said. Yeah, I was too busy kissing Brandon.

"Hey, Stella! It's okay!" He said.

"Are you excited for the party tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but only if I get to see you." He flirted.

"Very funny! I'm a little busy right now, but you definitely can bring your application to me later tonight like we talked about earlier." I laughed.

"I'll let you know, but I'll see you tomorrow for sure! Thanks." He said.

"Thanks for using Cupix! See you!" I said hanging up.

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" Bloom asked me walking in.

"Nate. He's one of the guys on the list Faragonda e-mailed me the other day." I told her.

"Does Brandon know that? I saw him leaving. He looked really upset." Bloom said to me.

"No, he doesn't. It doesn't matter anyway. Brandon and I could never end up together. So he can't get mad at me for talking to someone. It's not like I'm flirting with the guy." I explained to her. I honestly didn't like Nate. I just said all those things to Brandon earlier, so that he would leave me alone. Brandon is also really cute when he is jealous.

"I'm pretty sure he's making Timmy do research on the guy." Bloom laughed.

"I hope not." I smiled back at her. Bloom and I walked out to the living room.

"Girls, are you ready for the adventure of your life?" I teased them.

"Stella, this better not take more than two hours!" Musa yelled at me.

"I can't promise you anything!" I laughed. We all left the apartment and headed towards the elevator.

"The Specialists are waiting for us in the lobby." Flora said as we walked into the elevator. Great, I have to see Brandon again.

"Hey guys." Layla said to the boys.

"I hope everyone is wearing comfortable shoes, because this might take awhile." Tecna warned them. They looked very confused.

"What do you mean? We're just going shopping." Timmy said confused.

"Shopping is a another story with Stella." Bloom said laughing. She blushed when she made eye contact with Sky. I guess she wasn't mad at him anymore for helping Brandon. I'll have to ask her about that later.

"We're losing daylight!" I said leading everyone out.

* * *

The girls and guys were all laughing and talking, but Brandon and I stayed on opposites sides of each other. We arrived at the mall. Oh my gosh, so many stores, but so little time. The theme of our party was enchanted garden. It is being hosted in the garden of this super nice hotel that Flora picked out. I decided that we needed to find dresses that were made of light and airy fabric with a soft color scheme. It would look the most stunning this way. All the girls trusted my fashion instincts, so it was up to me to find exactly what we needed.

"Stella, we've been walking around for hours." Musa complained sitting down on a bench.

"Musa, we have to find the perfect outfit!" I said to her pulling her up.

"Oh my gosh, I think this is the store!" I yelled.

"You said that about the other twenty stores." Layla whined.

"Please, girls! Trust me." I said pulling everyone inside. The Specialist just waited outside by the bench. I immediately went inside and grabbed everyone dresses. This was my specialty. I pushed all the girls toward the dressing room.

"Wow, this is perfect!" Flora said happily.

"Stella, you're amazing!" Bloom said to me.

"My butt looks good!" Musa exclaimed making us all laugh.

"I love this!" Tecna said as well.

"Good job, Stell!" Layla added.

"We're going to look hot, girls!" I said spinning around in the dress.

"Do you think Sky will like it?" Bloom asked us shyly.

"Of course! That boy loves everything on you!" I exclaimed.

"We're all set!" I said as the lady swiped my platinum credit card. We walked outside of the store and headed towards the guys. The boys all smiled as they saw my best friends. I really hope they have better luck than me and Brandon.

"Hey girls!" Sky greeted us.

"Let's go back home!" Musa said happily.

"Wait, I'm hungry!" Nabu whined.

"Me too!" All the boys said in unison. We all laughed.

"Fine. Let's eat something before we go back." Layla said. We all walked towards the food court. We had so many options. This mall was huge!

"What should we eat?" Flora asked us.

"Pizza?" Bloom suggested.

"YES!" Everyone said. After we finished our pizza, we headed out to the parking garage. Brandon was laughing with Sky and Riven. I'm glad he isn't upset anymore. He's really cute when he laughs.

"Stella!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see that it was Nate waving at me.

"Oh my gosh! Hey! What are you doing here?" I said giving him a quick hug. Brandon immediately stopped talking to Sky and Riven. I could feel him starring at us.

"I'm picking up my suit for tomorrow!" He said cheerfully.

"You'll look great!" I said.

"Wait, let me give you my application." He said. I nodded at him.

"Sounds good. This way you won't have to worry about it later." I said. I also introduced the other girls to him. He smiled at them.

"Wow, you girls are all so beautiful!" He said making all of them blush. The boy weren't too happy about this.

"The application is in my car. Let me go grab it really quick." He said.

"I'll go with you." I said casually. Nate was parked a few cars away from us. He opened the door and grabbed the application. He handed it to me.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow!" I said waving at him.

"Can't wait, gorgeous!" He said to me. I just rolled my eyes at him. He talks like this to everyone. He even told Griselda that she was gorgeous. I laughed to myself as I walked back towards the car.

"Sorry for making everyone wait." I apologized.

"It's okay. We're waiting for Brandon." Timmy said.

"Where did he go anyways?" Musa asked.

"These girls were asking him for his number." Sky said looking directly at me. I guess he thought that I would get jealous or something, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction.

"Lover Boy is popular with the ladies." Riven said shaking his head. Sky's phone started ringing.

"What's up, dude?" Sky answered.

"OH, ALRIGHT. YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH A HOT GIRL TONIGHT? HAVE FUN!" Sky said loudly making sure I heard the conversation. I guess he is salty with me.

"Brandon will meet up with us later." Sky said in a normal voice this time. It's not like he was yelling earlier or anything.

"Sound good! Let's finally go home!" Musa said. I couldn't stop thinking about Brandon. I wonder if she's prettier than me. She probably is. He always gets the hot girls anyways. We arrived back at the apartment. The girls continued hanging out with the boys in their apartment, but I just went straight to my room. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous! I tired to convince myself.

"I need to do some online shopping!" I declared with hopes of forgetting about Brandon. I searched for my credit card in my purse, but it was nowhere to be found. Shit, I think I left it at the counter after the lady handed it back to me. I need to go back to the mall and grab it. My dad would have my head if he found out I lost it. I quickly went over to tell everyone.

"Hey, I'm going to run back to the mall. I think I forgot my credit card there!" I said. They were all cuddled up in the living room watching a movie.

"Do you want me to go with you, sweetie?" Flora asked me.

"It's okay. I won't be long." I answered her. I didn't want to ruin her fun. She was snuggled up next to Helia.

I eventually made it to the mall after what felt like forever. I'm not the greatest driver, and since I still don't really have any magic teleporting wasn't really an option. I headed straight for the dress store. I knew it had to be there.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I think I left my credit card here." I said to the lady.

"We had a customer leave one here earlier. What's your name?" She asked me nicely.

"Stella Of Solaria." I responded.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed handing me my precious credit card.

"Thank you!" I said happily walking out of the store. I walked around the mall a little longer. I didn't want to waste a perfectly good trip. I went to almost every single store, but nothing caught my eye. Sadly, I decided to leave. I headed towards the parking garage. As got inside the car, I saw two people going at it out of the corner of my eye. I can't believe they are doing this out in public.

"GET A ROOM!" I rolled my windows down to yell at them. The girl gave me the middle finger, while the boy just looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. Wow, he looks really familiar. I stared at him for a few second before realizing it was Brandon. I quickly rolled the window back up. My heart was breaking into a billion pieces at this point. I knew he gave up on me, but I didn't think I would see him in the parking lot making out with some other blonde girl. I refrained from crying and started to back out. I can't believe I just yelled at them. I'm so embarrassed.

"Stella, wait!" I heard someone yelling as they knocked on the car window. I rolled the window down again. It was Brandon.

"Sorry for interrupting you. I didn't know it was you." I said with a hint of hurt in my voice. I honestly didn't think people made out in public anymore. I thought it was phase you go through when you're in middle school.

"Can I ride home with you?" He asked me.

"According to Sky, you had a hot date tonight." I sassed him.

"She's over there. I rather just go home with you." He said giving me a slight smile.

"Whatever." I replied unlocking the door and rolling my eyes. He jumped in and I started driving us back to the apartments. It started raining heavily making it even harder to drive.

"Do you want to pull over and let me drive?" Brandon asked me. He wouldn't let go of his seat. I honestly am not that bad of a driver, I swear!

"I have this completely under control." I yelled back at him.

"Okay, sorry." He apologized.

"What were you doing back at the mall? I thought you left with everyone else." He asked me trying to distract himself from the my driving.

"I did leave with everyone else. I couldn't find my credit card, so I assumed I left it here." I said to him.

"STELLA! WATCH OUT!" Brandon yelled.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed swerving off the road and hitting a tree.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Brandon asked me worriedly. He was in shocked.

"I'm just peachy." I replied. I can't believe I just crashed the car. The girls are going to kill me.

"Oh my gosh, Brandon!" I said sudden making him turn around to face me. I ran my fingers carefully along his forehead. The corner of his forehead was bruised and slightly bleeding from the impact. I felt so bad. I hated seeing him hurt.

"I'm fine, Sunshine." He said quickly turning away from me. Wow, that was slightly cold.

"What do you we do now? Bloom is going to kill me!" I panicked.

"I'll try calling Sky." Brandon said pulling out his phone. He dialed Sky's number, but didn't get a response. He basically called gave all the boys a call.

"None of them are answering, but I think we need to get out of the car. It's probably not safe to be in it just in case if it explodes of something." He said to me.

"Brandon, it's pouring like crazy outside. I really don't want to get wet. Let me try calling the girls." I said frantically pulling out my phone. The girls also did not answer. I'm guessing they probably fell asleep after the movie or something. Brandon then suddenly got out of the car and opened my door.

"I'll call someone to take care of this." He said pulling me out of the car.

"Brandon, where are we going? I'm soaking wet." I whined.

"Let's head over there." Brandon said pointing towards a tall building. We quickly ran towards the building. It wasn't too far, but I swear if I get sick from this I'm going to kill him. We eventually reached the building. The building was actually a hotel. I started panicking. I was going to be alone with Brandon in a hotel all night.

"Should we try calling our friends again?" I asked slowing down my speed.

"We'll figure it out in the morning." He said grabbing my hands and pulling me inside the hotel. I really don't understand. We honestly could've called for an Uber or something, but whatever. At this point, we were completely drenched. Brandon's shirt stuck to his body showing off his abs. He's so hot. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I need to get a grip.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" The man at the front desk asked us.

"We need a room for tonight, please." Brandon said.

"Of course!" The man replied.

"Can we make that two rooms?" I chimed in.

"Yes, I can do that!" The man said as he continued clicking on his computer.

"Actually, I think one room is good." Brandon decided to override my statement. Oh my gosh, why is he doing this.

"TWO ROOMS, PLEASE." I raised my voice. The man looked conflicted. He couldn't decide who to listen to.

"ONE ROOM!" Brandon demanded. I think the man is starting to sweat. I feel bad for the guy.

"I am the Princess of Solaria. My orders are final!" I stated in my proper voice.

"Yes, Your Highness." The man replied this time clicking even more furiously.

"This is Magix not Solaria, Princess!" Brandon said aggravated as he slammed his hand on the counter.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" I retorted.

"I'll talk to you however I want, because you're being extremely unreasonable right now!" Brandon yelled at me. What the heck? Why is he raising his voice!

"WHATEVER!" I said giving up. I walked towards the elevator. I just needed to get away from Brandon. He acting like such a jerk.

"I'm sorry about that. My girlfriend likes to be really stubborn." I overheard Brandon apologizing to the man. He walked over to where I was.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" I yelled at him as we entered the elevator.

"Sunshine, stop yelling. You're going to lose your voice." He smirked at me. I didn't say anything after that. There was no point in trying to argue with him. We eventually arrive on our floor. Brandon led the way and unlocked the door. The room was not too big, but it was still very nice.

"I'm going to go shower. My clothes are so wet that they're sticking to me." Brandon declared. He disappeared into the bathroom. I decided to try and call the girls again, but there was still no answer. I wonder if I just have bad signal or something. It must be the storm! I turned on the television and waited for Brandon to return.

"I'm done, Sunshine!" Brandon walked out of the bathroom wearing just a bathrobe. I couldn't stop staring. Wow, this boy is hot. Brandon's hair was still slightly wet making it droop down a little bit. It was so cute.

"I think you're drooling, Sunshine!" He teased me snapping me out of it. I quickly touched my face making sure that I wasn't actually drooling. Why does he always like to embarrass me so much! I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I could hear him chuckling. I took off all my clothes and hopped into the shower. The warmth of the water was making me feel a lot better. I eventually finished and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow, you're hot." Brandon said eyeing me up and down.

"STOP BEING A PERVERT!" I yelled at him trying to cover myself up even more with the towel.

"Sorry, I can't help it, Princess." He smirked at me again.

"I'm serious, Brandon. What do I wear? My clothes are soaked." I sad blushing. Brandon never took his eyes off of me. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bathrobe. He threw it at me.

"I'm suppose to wear this?" I questioned.

"You can either wear that or nothing." He said smirking even more. I wish I could just slap the smile right off his face!

"The only time you'll ever see me naked is in your dreams!" I yelled at him.

"I'll definitely be dreaming of you tonight." Brandon teased me. I rolled my eyes at him and went back into the bathroom to put the bathrobe on. I walked out shyly. It felt as if I wasn't wearing anything. Brandon was already on the left side of the bed. I'm not sleeping with him! I guess I'm sleeping on the floor, who knew my life would come to this!

"Sunshine, where are you going?" Brandon said grabbing my wrist.

"I'm sleeping on the floor. There is no way in hell I'm sleeping with you. I don't trust you!" I said to him trying to break free from his grip.

"I promise that I won't do anything to you although it is really tempting ..." He trailed off smirking at me again. He pulled me into the bed and held me in his arms. Why do I always let him do this to me. I have to stop liking him.

"Brandon, let go!" I shouted at him.

"I will, but only if you sleep with me on the bed. I'll stay on my side." He said sincerely.

"Fine." I said defeated. There was no way I could get out of his grip. He let go of me and I moved over to the right side of bed. I tried so hard to sleep, but I couldn't get myself to. I turned over to look at Brandon, but it seemed like he was already out. I inched closer to him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"Can I help you, Princess?" Brandon chuckled scaring me. I jumped back to the right side of the bed.

"I was just checking to see if you were asleep ..." I stuttered. I could feel myself blushing.

"You're really cute when you're nervous." He smiled at me.

"I'm so tired." I said and faked a yawn. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. As I was about to actually fall asleep, I felt Brandon getting up. He rolled over to my side and touched my cheeks softly. I hope he can't hear my heart beating.

"I love you, Sunshine." He whispered in my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He rolled back over to his side and I could hear him drifting off to sleep. Oh my gosh, he loves me?

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be about the party meaning lots of action and drama. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys, I'm sorry for being gone for what felt like forever. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know this story is going kind of slow right now. I think within the next few chapters I'm going to speed up the days, because so far the time span of the entire story is within a week, lol._**

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

Brandon, turn off your stupid phone!" I groaned and I shoved him over to the edge of the bed. I was extremely grouchy. I barely slept last night after I overheard Brandon basically confess his love for me.

"What the heck?" Brandon asked me rubbing his head. He was laying on the floor. I guess I pushed him too hard. Oops.

"You deserved that!" I snapped. I am so done with him right now. One minute it's like he loves me, and the next minute he's making out with some random girl.

"What did I do, Sunshine?" He asked me getting back on the bed.

"Nothing. I just hate your presence." I told him bluntly. It was sort of true.

"You're killing me." He laughed grabbing his heart. I rolled my eyes and pushed him as hard as I could, but this time he grabbed me with him. I fell on the floor on top of Brandon.

"I like this position." He winked at me. Brandon was staring intensely into my eyes, but his glaze eventually traveled down to my lips. I could feel my face heat up. I quickly shoved myself off of him and stood up. I was flustered. We were just laying on top of each other and basically wearing nothing. I could see him smirking out of the corner of eye. He is such a jerk.

"You know what, Brandon?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're falling in love with me?" He questioned back a smile evident on his face.

"First of all, you can't answer a question with another question. Second, stay the hell away from me. Third, I don't like you and I never will." I retorted back.

"Wow, Princess. You're so cute. I love it when you try to act all spicy." Brandon said.

" _SPICY_? What is that even suppose to mean?" I asked him trying to keep the my furious tone, but I couldn't contain my laughter.

"See! I can always make you laugh. You can't hate me." He smirked.

"Whatever! Can you just call Sky or something? I have a party to get ready for!" I demanded. Brandon eventually called Sky after teasing me some more.

"Sky and Riven are going to come get us. Also, don't worry about calling the girls, because Sky already told them your with me." Brandon informed me after hanging up.

"They better hurry." I said under my breath. I couldn't stand another second with this moron.

"What's with the rush?" Brandon chimed in after hearing me.

"Nothing, I already told you that I can't stand being in the same room with you." I said.

"Liar." He said winking at me.

"Brandon, I'm going to be serious with you. I will never fall for you." I retorted back to him.

"Is that a challenge?" Brandon asked me as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Screw it! I wasn't going to say anything, but you literally just had to provoke me! I heard you last night." I shouted at him. I could see the playfulness in his eyes go away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Whatever. I know that you tell everyone you love them. You're a player." I bluntly said.

"I guess you're falling for this player. It's okay though, because every girl falls for me." He chimed back moving closer to me.

"You're are unbelievably cocky!" I shouted at him. This only caused him to smirk even more.

"Sunshine, I'm going to make you fall for me. I did it once, and I can do it again." He promised.

"I guess you're going to die trying. I don't fall for the same guy twice. Anyways, I can't fulfilled your needs. I'm not going to sleep with you like all the other girls that fall for you." I stated.

"Are you jealous?" Brandon asked me raising his eyebrows and tapped me on the nose with his finger.

"I don't care. You can do whatever you want." I said coldly moving away from him.

"Princess Stella of Solaria, I accept your challenge. I am going to make you fall for me again, and this time I won't screw up." He said as if he was announcing it to the whole world.

"I, Princess Stella of Solaria, accept your challenge as well. I will never ever fall for you." I declared. If Brandon wanted to play this game, then I can play even better.

"What's in it for me if I win?" Brandon asked.

"Whatever you want." I answered him.

"Do I have to decide right now?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"What's in it for you?" He asked me.

"I don't want anything from you. The satisfaction of destroying your ego is enough for me." I said running a finger down his chest. He was basically squirming. It was hilarious. Boys are way too easy. Brandon doesn't know who he's messing with.

"Sunshine, if you don't stop ... I might not be able to resist throwing you on the bed and ..." He trailed off. Brandon's eyes were full of lust as he looked at me up and down. I froze. I wasn't expecting him to play back like this. This is going to get very interesting.

"I dare you." I said finally. I don't know where this burst of confident came from, but I guess if Brandon wants to play this way, then I will too. Brandon was basically about to grab me ...

"GUYS! ARE YOU READY TO PARTAYYY TONIGHT?" Riven yelled as he busted through the door. A huge wave of relief passed over me. Who would of guess that I would be happy to see Riven.

"Bro, do you know how to knock?" Brandon asked Riven. I smirked. Riven basically ruined the moment Brandon and I were about to have. It was hilarious.

"The door was unlocked. Did we interrupt something?" Sky asked walking in after Riven.

"YES. NO!" Brandon and I yelled at the same time. They both looked really confused.

"You and Blondie can continue whatever was going one once we get back to the apartment. I literally have Musa calling me every minute yelling at me to hurry. She can't get her eyelashes on right or something stupid like that." Riven yelled frustratedly at the both of us. We just all started laughing. I think he is whipped.

"Alright, let's go!" Riven said motioning us to hurry up and leave. I followed Riven out the door leaving Sky and Brandon.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

"Did you guys make up?" Sky asked me.

"I don't know. It's complicated." I answered him. He gave me a confused look.

"Wait, did you guys ...?" He question me.

"We didn't. We're wearing robes, because our clothes got soaked last night from the rain." I said running my fingers through my hair. Sky let out a sigh of relief.

"I did make a bet with her ..." I trailed off.

"WHAT?" Sky exclaimed surprised.

"I'll explain later." I said running off after Riven and Stella leaving Sky standing there confused in the room.

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

"Stella, how do I use this device?" Tecna asked me. I laughed at Tecna and showed her how to use my straightener. We were currently getting ready for the party today. I've been helping everyone do their hair and makeup ever since I got back this morning. We were behind schedule, but there is nothing wrong with being fashionably late.

"Did you and Brandon have _fun_ last night?" Musa asked me smirking. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched her.

"STELLA, STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" Musa dramatically exlaimed acting like she was going to faint. She made all of us start laughing.

"You have to tell us everything after the party." Flora said as she was curling her hair.

"I promise." I said as I went over to Layla to help her put on her dress.

"Stell, can you help me put on my eyelashes?" Bloom asked me.

"I need help too." Musa added.

"Of course, girls!" I exclaimed. I love doing makeup.

* * *

The girls and I arrive fashionably late to the party as expected. We looked fabulous. We were really feeling ourselves. The only work-related thing that we had to do was to speak a few words about Cupix, and then to socialize with everyone. The guys arrived at the party before us, because Faragonda wanted them to make sure it was safe, and that we wouldn't have any party crashers. She also gave us a little bit more of our magic back as a reward for getting the party done within such a small time frame.

"Where are the boys?" Bloom asked.

"I haven't seen them at all." Tecna said scanning the room.

"We don't need them to party!" Layla said as she as Musa started dancing away.

"She's right, girls!" I exclaimed and started to dance as well. We all went off in different directions.

"Hey, beautiful!" I heard a familiar voice greet me.

"OMG! Nate, you look great!" I said to him. We exchanged a quick hug.

"So, have you seen anyone you're interested in?" I asked.

"I actually have! Do you see that brunette girl over there? I talked to her earlier, and she had me crying of laughter." He said excitedly.

"I'll make sure to match you two after this party is over!" I told him. He smiled at me happily.

"I'm going to try and make a move. See you later, Stella!" He told me as he walked towards the pretty brunette girl. I couldn't stop smiling. I'm so glad people are meeting other people that they could possibly fall in love with. I continued to socialize for the next two hours. It was so cool meeting all our new potential member. Everyone I met was extremely interesting. It's already 10PM, and I'm just a surprised that I haven't seen Brandon yet. I don't even know why I'm thinking about him.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked me. I don't know how, but I ended up at the bar. Typical me!

"Ummmmm ... Surprise me!" I answered feeling spontaneous. He handed me a shot glass and poured pink vodka in it. It looked so pretty. I could feel it burning my throat.

"Can I choose your drink next?" The guy next to me asked.

"That depends. Do I know you?" I replied to him. He had these incredible blue eyes and black hair. He was kind of cute. Should I flirt with him?

"No, but I would like to get to know you. You're crazy beautiful. I'm Sterling." He said winking at me. Alright, I'm definitely going to flirt with him.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Stella!" I said. He smiled at me.

"2 _hot damns_ , please." He said to the bartender and smirked at me.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"I think you'll like it. It's whiskey, rum, vodka, and orange juice." He said gesturing me to take the shot with him.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me inching closer. His breath had a hint of orange. Damn, he was hot just like our drinks.

"No, I do not." I said slowly. As I leaned closer to him as well. I don't know why I'm so flirty all of a sudden. It must've been this drink. I did felt somewhat guilty. For some reason, I felt like I was cheating on Brandon.

"Can I have another one?" I asked the bartender. I need to stop thinking about that idiot, because right now I'm with this super hot guy and he's definitely interested. I took another shot. We talked for awhile before ordering some more. Wow, alcohol doesn't really affect him. He doesn't even seem drunk at all. Me on the other hand, I feel like it's getting hotter in here.

"Do you want to makeout?" Sterling asked me bluntly. I got really close to his lips and then pulled away.

"You're such a tease." He said to me. I just started laughing he looked so disappointed.

"It's hot in here." I exclaimed fanning myself.

"Do you want to go talk somewhere cooler and quieter?" He asked me. I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand. We went inside the hotel since we were outside in the garden.

"What should we do now?" I asked Sterling. We were standing in a secluded area of the hotel.

"Let's finish what you started earlier ..." He trailed off. He pushed me into the corner and his arm caged me in. His eyes darkened as his lips inched towards mine. I let him kiss me. This kiss felt different. It wasn't like when Brandon kissed me. Sterling deepened the kiss, and eventually started making out with me. Every bone in my body told me to stop, but I just couldn't control myself. Things got heated fast.

"Slow down, Sterling. It's really hot in here." I said between breaths.

"I'll help you feel better." He moaned. Sterling started to unzip my dress. I panicked and pushed him off me slightly.

"Don't be a tease, Stella." He said still trying to unzip my dress. He started kissing my neck now. I tried to push him off of me, but I was too weak.

"Sterling ..." I said trying to stop him, but for some reason I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that it was hot.

"Stop ..." I said again. I wasn't in control of my body. I felt my dress starting to fall off.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I heard a familiar voice yelling at Sterling.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Sterling yelled back. I was so confused, but I could barely keep my eyes opened. I felt Sterling getting pulled off of me. I tried to open my eyes to see what was happening, but I couldn't.

"Sunshine, are you okay?" The voice asked me.

"Brandon?" I asked before drifting off.

* * *

 ** _I hope everyone enjoyed. I haven't given up on this story, I promise :) What did you guys think? Let me know, and I'll try to update the next chapter within the next two days as a way of saying sorry for not updating. Also, should I start next chapter off with either Brandon or Stella's POV? Thanks :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_As promised an update within two days ... Enjoy! :)_**

 **Brandon's POV**

I've haven't seen Stella since this morning. God, I miss her. I wish that Faragonda didn't make us come here before the girls, because now I can't find Stella anywhere. The rest of the guys found _their_ girl, but why can't I find _my_ Sunshine? I smirked at the thought of Stella trying to kill me if she ever heard her me say that. I just hope I can find her soon.

"Hey, are you single?" A girl with raven black hair and grey eyes asked me. I just ignored her and continued walking. I was getting sick of this party. I've been socializing with people that I don't care about for what felt like hours.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." A girl with light pink hair apologized to me. She had bumped into me. She definitely had way too much to drink.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I continued walking around the party.

"Wait!" She yelled at me. I turned around, and she tried to hand me a gum wrapper with her number messily written on it. I put my hands in my pocket. I wasn't being mean or anything, but I'm trying really hard to not mess around with any other girls. She just started cussing at me. I quickly walked away.

"Bro, give me a shot of Vodka." I said to the bartender. I really needed something to drink.

"Rough night?" The bartender asked me as he handed me my shot.

"You have no idea! I don't understand why some of the girls here are so ..." I started.

"Desperate? Rude? Horny?" The bartender said.

"Exactly." I chuckled. This dude really gets me!

"But you can't deny how beautiful some of these girls are ..." He trailed off and glanced over at the brunette girl wearing a red silky dress.

"I prefer blondes." I told him as my glaze followed his. The bartender laughed at my blunt comment.

"You would've like the girl that was here earlier." He said.

"Really? Tell me about her." I asked. This was starting to get interesting.

"She was blonde, obviously. She was wearing this extremely hot orange creamsicle dress with slits going up to her upper thigh. It was hard no to stare. She had a great body, man! She also was very perk and seemed fun to hang out with." He said as he continued making more drinks.

"Don't stop now, dude." I chuckled.

"She was a princess too! I could tell by the way she held herself. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! She had eyes that could light up the whole room. They were a stunning shade of hazel or brown. I couldn't remember, but it definetly reminded me of the sunset." He continued. That's weird. Stella was the only girl I knew that had eyes like the sunset.

"Did you happen to get her name?" I asked.

"Stacy ... Stephanie ... I don't remember. I think it rhymed with Bella or something." He said scratching his head.

"Stella?" I said out of curiousity, but I knew part of me was hoping that it was her.

"DUDE, YES! Are you psychic?" He answered cheerfully. I could feel myself starting to smile. Maybe I'll see Stella tonight after all.

"Lucky guess. Where did she go?" I asked.

"You missed her by like five minutes! She went off with this dude. He was a total jerk, but definitely good looking. You obviously could tell that he just wanted to sleep with her. I hope she's okay though ... he literally ordered her one of the strongest drinks here." He said as started wiping the counter.

"SHIT." I accidentally cussed.

"What's wrong?" The bartender asked me confused.

"WHICH WAY DID THEY GO?" I yelled and frantically got out of my seat. He pointed towards the lobby of the hotel. I ran off as fast as I could. My heart was racing. I just hope I get there in time. I have a feeling Stella had too much to drink again. She probably isn't in the right mindset to make decisions either. That bastard better not be taking adavantge of her or I'm going to beat the hell out of him. I ran straight into the lobby, but I couldn't find Stella anyway. I started panicking even more.

"Have you seen a blonde girl wearing an orange dress?" I asked the front desk as I was tying to catch my breath. She nodded and pointed towards the staircase that lead to a ballroom on the second floor. I sprinted over, but what I saw beneath the staircase made my blood boil. Stella was backed up in a corner losing consciousness while some asshole was kissing her neck and trying to undress her.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" He turned around shouting back at me. I clenched my fist. I couldn't think straight. I only knew that I had to help Stella. So I ran up to him grabbed him by the collar and threw him off Stella.

"What the heck, man! Get your own girl!" He said getting up off the floor. He looked pissed, but not as pissed as I was. He tried to punch me, but I dodged it. He lost his balance almost falling back on the floor, but I grabbed him by the collar again. The next thing I felt with my knuckles meeting with his face. Everything was a blur. He was laying on the ground now, so I kneeled down next to him.

"If you don't stay the hell away from her ... then you'll wish that were dead." I said calmly in the most deadliest tone possible. The dude was basically shaking. He got up ran off as like he was going to pee his pants.

"Sunshine, are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to Stella gently caressing her cheeks. She tried to hold my hand, but she was too weak.

"Brandon?" She said out of breath before passing out. She had slight bruises on her wrists, her neck had hints of red, and her lips were a tiny bit swollen. It wasn't too bad, but it broke me to see her like this. I took off my suit jacket and wrapped it around her. She was shaking although her skin felt hot to the touch. I carefully picked her up and carried her towards the front desk.

"I need a room. My girlfriend isn't feeling well." I lied. I didn't want anyone knowing what happened until I talked to the rest of the girls. The lady handed me a room key, and I quickly headed to the elevator. I entered the room and placed Stella down on the bed. I pulled out my phone and called Flora. She was the most maternal out of all of the girls. I explained to her the situation and within a few minutes she arrived with Helia.

"Oh my goodness!" Flora exclaimed as she saw Stella. Helia gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder as he went to go help Flora. I didn't know what to do. My mind was going crazy. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I didn't get there in time. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I was just so angry. I didn't know if I was angry with Stella, that bastard, or myself.

"Brandon, she's going to be okay." Flora interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at her, and she gave me a warm smile.

"She did get drugged ..." Helia added. Flora quickly stomped on his foot.

"WAIT! WHAT? I'm going to go kill him!" I said standing up furiously. I just wasn't in control of my emotions.

"Brandon, stop. You need to stay here and take care of Stella. I'm going to go inform the other girls, but we can't let this get to Faragonda." Flora said trying to calm me down. Helia gave Flora an apologetic look.

"Alright. What do I need to do?" I asked finally calming myself down. Stella is _never_ drinking again as long as I'm alive.

"You just need to stay by her side. She'll be fine. We just need to let her sleep so that the drug will wear off." Flora said. I nodded my head. I walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Stella. She was beautiful. I moved a strand of hair out of her face without even realizing it. She stirred a little bit. I hope I didn't wake her up.

"Brandon, where are you? I need you." She mumbled in the saddest tone that I have ever heard.

"I'm right here, Sunshine." I said grabbing her hand. I sat there for the next thirty minutes holding her hand and admiring her. I just couldn't understand how someone could even take advantage of her like that. I know I kiss her sometimes without her permission, but I would never ever go to the point that that asshole did. I also knew that Stella liked me kissing her. She would always blush like crazy. I let out a soft sign and ran my fingers through my hair.

"We're taking the girls back to the apartment. You need to stay there tonight with Stella. ;) We'll be over tomorrow morning. Also, Flora left a pill on the nightstand for Stella to take whenever she wakes up." I read Helia's text message. Is it just me or is it weird that he uses the winky face? I will never understand that dude. I took off my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. It felt so good to not have something restraining my neck. I proceeded to make an alarm on my phone for 2AM. I wanted to make sure that she would be okay. I glanced over at Stella one more time before I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes.

 ** _Thank you for reading! This is a little short, but I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Brandon and Stella are going to have a very cute moment. Valtor will be making an appearance along with his not so secret agenda involving the girls, especially Stella. If you have any suggestions/advice, let me know as well :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy, I'm back with another chapter! Have fun reading! I'm also sorry for any mistake or anything like that. I literally failed all of my AP English Exams in high school, lol

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

"2AM already." I sighed as I turned off the alarm on my cell phone. I looked over to Stella, who was still peacefully sleeping. I carefully stepped off the bed making sure that I didn't wake her up. I then went to the kitchen and grabbed myself some water. I stood there thinking intensively. I didn't know what to do. I hated making tough decisions like this. Do I make myself chicken noodle soup or ramen? I laughed at myself for thinking so hard about food. I'm starting to sound like Stella. I decided to make some chicken noodle soup. I got lucky that Flora thought of everything. She definitely is the mother figure within the group. I looked through the drawers and cabinet for a pot. This hotel room had a stove, so hopefully they provide the pot too.

"YES! I found the pot!" I whisper-yelled to myself. I then chuckled to myself realizing what I just said. I poured everything into the pot and turned the stove on. I walked back towards the bedroom, glanced at Stella one more time, and then shut the door leaving a little crack open. I didn't want to be loud, but I was wide awake now. I decided I needed to destress. I scrolled through all the playlists on my phone trying to figure out what to listen to, but I just ended up putting it on shuffle.

 _(Style by Taylor Swift)_

 _"You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_ _And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like_ _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_ _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_ _You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt_ _And I got that good girl fate and a tight little skirt_ _A nd when we go crashing down, we come back every time_ _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style ..."_

I picked up the spoon that I had used to stir the chicken noodle soup and pretended to sing and dance like Taylor Swift. I probably looked extremely goofy, but whatever I like me a little Taylor Swift just like every other guy. If Riven saw me right now, he would probably never leave me alone about this. The ladies love a guy who can dance to Taylor Swift. I turned around to stirred the chicken noodle soup one more time before turning the stove off. I was still singing along. It was a catchy song! I was in a much better mood now knowing that Stella was safe.

"Taylor Swift, really?" I heard a soft voice teasing me. I turned around to see Stella leaning against the doorway a smile evident on her face.

"Ummmmm ... She's hot, okay?" I stuttered trying to keep my cool. I can't believe I just got caught jamming out to Taylor Swift. She laughed at me and walked over to where I was standing. She looked a lot better than earlier, but I could still tell she wasn't feeling so great.

"Do you want something to eat? I made chicken noodle soup." I asked her as I ate a mouthful of it.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." She said sitting down on the couch that was next to the kitchen. I walked over with my bowl and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting right now." I said with concerned in my voice. She frown slightly.

"I don't know. I just woke up and now I can't go back to sleep, okay?" She said leaning on one side of the couch.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked her taking another bite of food.

"Not really. At first, I thought that I ended up sleeping with Sterling, because I saw your suit jacket on the bed. I was so scared to be honest. I remember trying to push him off of me, but I couldn't. I'm actually glad to see you for once." She said rubbing her temples.

"So that's the asshole's name ..." I said as I tensed up.

"I probably gave him the wrong idea. I was flirting with him in the first place." She sighed. She saw how tense I was and shifted herself towards me a little bit. She put her hand over mine. It felt so comforting. I should be the one comforting her though, but I couldn't get over how nice it felt to have her soft hands over mine.

"So do you want to tell me how I ended up here with you?" She asked me. She was rather calm given the situation.

"I was looking for you after the bartender told me you left with some jerk, and luckily I got there just in time. Stella, he was taking advantage of you ..." I started.

"I really need to stop drinking." She laughed as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. Did I mention how gorgeous she looked? She was still wearing that stunning dress of hers.

"It's not your fault, because he drugged you." I said as I started to tense back up. It made me so angry.

"HE DID WHAT?" She yelled.

"That's the Sunshine I know and love!" I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me blushing. I could tell she was pissed at what happened, but her face softened the moment I called her Sunshine.

"Nothing. It's just that you were rather calm for someone that just got drugged, but now that you're yelling and cussing. I know you're actually okay. I was really worried about you ..." I trailed off.

"Thank you, Brandon." She said giving me a genuine smile. Oh great, now I can't stop smiling. I look like an idiot. We sat there quietly just listening to the music from my phone. Stella was playing with her hair, and I finished my chicken noodle soup.

"How do you not have a headache?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but my stomach doesn't feel so good." She answered me.

"He did drug you." I said bluntly.

"OH, REALLY?" She said sarcastically.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked her as she suddenly ran off towards the bedroom. I ran after her. She was in the bathroom throwing up. I kneeled down and held her hair back for her.

"You just had to ask!" She snapped. I laughed, but it was hard not to feel sick too. I hated throwing up. Luckily, all those years of drinking and party with Riven finally came in handy. She finished throwing up. I ran back to the kitchen to grab her some water. She was walking back towards the couch.

"What are you doing? You need to get back in bed." I said sternly.

"I'm not sleepy." She whined.

"You need rest. I'm not the one who just threw up." I said trying to make her go back inside the bedroom.

"Anyways, I feel better now." She argued. I sat down next to her on the couch again. I placed my hand over her forehead checking her temperature, which reminded me of something.

"I totally forget. Flora wanted you to take this when you woke up." I said as I went to grab her the pill on the nightstand. I handed it to her, and she quickly popped it in her mouth.

"She really thinks of everything. I totally forgot about the girls. I hope I didn't worry them too much." She said.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning." I told her.

"What do you we do now?" She asked me.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She said excitedly. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. I don't know what could possibly be on at this time.

"WAIT! I want to watch that!" She screamed scarring me.

"No. I am not watching this crap." I yelled back.

"Please, Brandon. I'm sick." She said fluttering her long eyelashes. Damn, she's beautiful.

"Fine!" I sighed. If you're wondering what we're watching .. It's Keeping Up with the Kardashians. I can't believe I'm watching this, but eventually it went to a commercial break.

"I hate commercial breaks." She said. I laughed at her. I was actually glad. I couldn't take another moment of it.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed scarring me. She jumped towards me and dug her face into my shirt.

"What's wrong?" I asked her although I liked her in this position.

"It was a scary commercial. It caught me off guard." She laughed. She started blushing after realizing how close she was to me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her locking her in. We were basically cuddling.

"Brandon, let go!" She tried, but I just shook my head.

"The shows back on. Anyways, this is comfortable and you're warm." I said as I hugged her tighter.

"Fine, but don't think I'm falling for you." She said.

"Whatever, you know you're going to lose that bet." I said. She was about to yell something else at me, but I quickly shushed her. The show was coming back on. She became silent again. Her eyes glued to the TV. I played with her hair as she played with the loose tie around my neck. We stayed like that until the sun started seeping through the window.

"OMG, I love that show!" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I can't believe I just saw through that for fours hours." I laughed.

"You literally hate everything that I like!" She yelled at me. She proceeded to tickle me. Oh crap, I forgot how ticklish I actually was.

"Stella, stop." I said between laughs.

"Nope! This is what you get for hating on the Kardashians." She argued back trying to tickle me. I swiftly grabbed both of her hands and held them together as I muted the TV.

"HEY! I was watching that!" She yelled at me.

"Too bad." I smirked. She stuck her tongue out at me making me laugh. We were currently in a pretty intimate position. I was laying on the couch with both of her hands in mine as she was laying between my legs with her head on my chest. I put my head on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear.

"I forget to tell you how gorgeous you looked in this dress." I whispered. She blushed trying to get away from me.

"I know I look good in this dress. I'm just mad I didn't get to dance in it." She said trying to move away from me again. At that moment, it was silent. The TV was muted, and we could hear a song quietly playing in the background. I forgot that I had left the music playing on my phone.

 _(Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur)_

 _"I met you in the dark, you lit me up_ _You made me feel as though I was enough_ _We danced the night away, we drank too much_ _I held your hair back when_ _You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_ _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_ _I pulled you closer to my chest_ _And you asked me to stay over_ _I said, I already told ya_ _I think that you should get some rest_

 _I knew I loved you then_ _But you'd never know_ _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_ _I know I needed you_ _But I never showed_ _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_ _Just say you won't let go_ _Just say you won't let go ..."_

"Do you want to dance, Princess?" I whispered in her ear again. I could feel her heating up.

"It's okay, Brandon." She said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." I said as I lifted her up. I dragged her towards the kitchen and turned the volume up on my phone. I grabbed her waist and we started slow dancing. She was pretty good. I guess princesses had to learn this type of thing. She wouldn't look at me in the eye, so I lifted her chin up. She blushed again.

"Are you nervous, Sunshine?" I smirked.

"No. It's just funny, because you were just holding my hair back a few hours ago ..." She trailed off avoiding my gaze.

"That is funny. I'm officially making this our song." I said to her smiling.

"No, you're not. This is a love song, and we are not in love." She said to me.

"One of guess isn't in love." I smirked again. A small smile appeared on her face. _Was she actually falling for me?_

"Whatever." She stuttered. We continued dancing. Eventually, her head was on my chest and we were swaying side to side. It felt so nice to be this close to her. I can't explain how much I cared about her.

"Sunshine." I said.

"Yes?" She said softly.

"Promise me that you'll be more careful the next time you drink." I said.

"I promise, Brandon. I won't drink anymore unless you're there with me. Deal?"

"Deal." I said pulling her in even tighter.

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

It's been a few months since my little incident with Sterling. Seriously, I can't believe he did that! I'm so glad that Brandon got to me in time. He's going to be a great knight one day. Things have been hectic in the office. After our enchanted garden party, we've been receiving applications left and right. It's like everyone in Magix wants to find love. I've already matched over a hundred clients within this past week, and so far so good. My success rate was like over 90% for the matches I made. The girls are good too. Flora and Helia decided to start dating. They're the cutest couple ever. Musa and Riven are still arguing, but instead of getting mad at each other they've been kissing a lot. Layla and Nabu go to the gym together to _workout_. Tecna and Timmy have been writing a software together. I don't really get it, but as long as they are both happy then I'm happy too. They'll probably all start dating soon. Love was basically in the air. That just leaves me and Bloomie. Brandon and Sky left a few days after the incident with Sterling. I know Bloom misses Sky, but she won't admit it. She's been drowning herself in work. It's just to keep her busy so that she wouldn't think about him. I feel bad, but what makes it worse is that Sky hasn't even called once. Brandon hasn't called either. It's not that I like him or anything though. I'm just a little hurt. He used to text me all the time saying or asking me random things. Bloom asked the other guys about them, but they also haven't heard anything either. It's like they both disappeared completely. I was currently sitting in the meeting room with Bloom waiting for Faragonda. A client has requested that the two of us be his matchmakers. I was scrolling through the picture from our most recent party. It was the luxurious pool party, and our members loved it! We matched so many people that day! The pictures the girls and I had taken were hilarious. I kept scrolling and laughing to myself. I eventually reached the photos that were taken with Brandon when he took me out to eat. Wow, the cherry blossoms were beautiful. I smiled as I saw the picture Brandon smiling and me frowning. That basically describes us. I stopped scrolling the second I saw the picture of Brandon accidentally kissing me. I put my phone down and sighed. He was really good at making you feel important, but that obviously didn't mean anything since he left without telling me anything. Whatever, I shouldn't care.

"Are you thinking about Brandon?" Bloom asked me.

"Yeah, sort of." I sighed.

"I know how you feel. I really thought Sky and I had something, but he hasn't even tried to call or anything." She said sadly.

"You don't need him to be happy. I just don't understand why they wouldn't tell us anything before they left." I said.

"I miss him so much, Stell." She continued.

"There's nothing a little retail therapy won't fix. I'll take you shopping after work today." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Hello, girls!" Faragonda greeted us as she entered the room. We greeted her back, and we all took a seat.

"I'm so glad that we've been so successful these past few months. I'm so proud of all the effort you have all put into our little company. Okay, I have a special job for the two of you. As you know, some our clients are very important people in Magix. This man I am taking about right now is in charged of a few clubs on the outskirts of Magix. If we can show him that we can make successful relationships works, he might be willing to advertise us at his clubs." Faragonda said.

"Wow, that would be a great opportunity for us!" Bloom added.

"So who is this dude?" I asked.

"Ladies." A man said as he knocked on the door.

"Girls, this Valtor. He is the gentlemen I was talking about earlier." She said as she motioned for him to sit down.

"I want you two to take really good care of him for me. He'll be hanging around the office to get a feel of what we are. He also filled as application a few months back with as well. Hopefully, we can also find him a perfect match. In addition, he also had plenty of business associates that are his friends that want to be match, but since our office is in the middle of Magix and his clubs are on the outskirts, you two will probably be traveling back and forth between to talk to them." She continued. I looked at Valtor realizing that I was the one that helped him sign up, but something about him did still make me feel extremely uneasy.

"We'll do our best!" Bloom said cheerfully.

"Thank you! Also, I'm forget to give you girls the rest of your magic back since we've been so busy." She said and then did a few motions with her hands. Bloom glowed a reddish orange color as I glowed a yellowish orange color. I could feel a surge of energy travel through me. I was finally 100% fairy again!

"Thank you!" Bloom and I said to Faragonda. She left the room leaving us alone with Valtor.

"Hi, Valtor. My name is Bloom." She said as she reached out her hand to shake his, but instead he grabbed it as kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said to her, and then directed his attention towards me.

"Did you get even more beautiful between the last time we met and now?" He said to me. I laughed uncomfortably and smiled at him. Maybe he isn't a creep, and is just a little awkward?

"It's nice to see you again, Valtor." I said. Bloom and I basically showed him around our entire office. We also introduced him to the other girls as well.

"Thank you for showing me your marvelous office, girls! I hope to see the both of you at my business partner's club in a week." He said waving us goodbye.

"Is it just me or do you feel a little uneasy too?" I asked Bloom.

"It's just you, Stella. He seems like a perfectly nice guy." She answered.

"I guess, you're right. Are you ready to go shopping?" I asked her.

"YES! Do you want to invite the others?" She said.

"They already have plans with their men." I teased. Bloom laughed and I teleported us straight to the mall. I love having all of my powers back.

* * *

 **Valtor's POV**

I exited the Cupix office and headed towards my brand new and shiny sport car. This entire plan is going rather smoothly. The boss should be happy to hear this. I dialed his number.

"Valtor, I hope you have good news. You're working fairly slower than normal." The boss said.

"I know, but these girls are smart and very powerful. We have to be careful with them. It will be all worth it in the end. I'm sure you'll make good money from them." I said.

"I better not be disappointed." He said.

"The two girls are extremely hot, especially the blonde one. I've managed to get them to come to one of your clubs next week. You need to prepare your best men to come inspect them before I proceed with our plans."

"Perfect. Check your bank account." The boss said. I counted the number of zeroes in my account and started to laugh evilly. I am the bad guy after all.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope that you guys enjoyed it, but please let me know what you think. :) Also, try not to miss Brandon too much! He should be back soon, lol


	15. Chapter 15

**_I can't believe this is chapter 15 already! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm so thankful! I hope you like this chapter :) I hope this chapter surprises you a little bit, haha it definitely surprised me when I was writing! I apologize for any mistake, I'll try to go back and fix them, but I was so excited about this chapter I wanted to update ASAP!_**

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

A week has already past, and I still haven't heard anything from Brandon. Bloom also hasn't heard from Sky either. I'm starting to get worried. They've both been gone for months! My life has been extremely dull without Brandon constantly messing with me. The other girls are too busy with the boys and Bloom is still buried in work. I haven't had any real human contact in forever! I might be overdramatizing it, but seriously I don't remember the last time I even went out! If that's not already bad, tomorrow I have to go meet Valtor's business partner _alone_! Bloom was suppose to go with me, but Faragonda randomly assigned her to go out of town for some seminar. I just had this bad feeling in my stomach. Literally, Valtor hasn't even told me his business partner's name! All I know is that he owns one of the clubs outside of Magix. I am bascially going alone to a club in the middle of nowhere to meeting somebody that I don't know.

"This sucks!" I sighed putting my head down on my desk. Maybe I'll just take a quick nap, and I'll feel better afterwards. As I was about to close my eyes, my phone decided to vibrate. I quickly grabbed my phone to check who had texted me. It might be Brandon! I glanced down with disappointment in my eyes. It was a stupid notification saying I had a package. I let out another sigh before getting up to go grab my package. I went to the main part of our office and collected. It was from Valtor. What the heck?

"I won't be able to make it to our little meeting tomorrow, but I promise my business partner will take _great_ care of you. He has requested that you wear this outfit tomorrow." I said reading the note inside the package aloud. I pulled out another box and opened it. There was an extremely skimpy dress inside of it. He wants me to wear _that_? Seriously, I'm going there to make a business deal not be someone's personal stripper! I rolled my eyes. I'm definitely not wearing it! My phone starting ringing this time.

"Hello?" I answered an annoyed tone evident in my voice.

"Have you received the package, dear?" Valtor asked me in a sickening tone.

"Yes, I have. I'm sorry, but I can't wear it. It's not really my style." I tried my hardest to answer politely.

"I'm sorry that it's not your style, but you _have_ to wear it. My business partner is extremely picky. It you do not wear it I'm just going to have to cancel the deal with Faragonda. _You wouldn't want to disappoint her, right?_ I'm sure it wouldn't kill you to wear it." He said. Is he threatening me?

"I'll wear it." I said before hanging up. Okay, who let this guy in our office? He is such a creep. How dare he talk to me like that? Does he not know who I am? I swear after this stupid business deal is over I'm going to give him a piece of my freaking mind. He's such an asshole.

"Hey, Stell. Do you want to go grab dinner with me and Helia?" Flora asked me. I was packing my stuff up and about to teleport home.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to need lots of rest with what I'm having to do tomorrow." I replied to them.

"Good luck with everything, sweetie. I'll see you when I get home." She said to me kindly.

"Thanks, Flo. I miss you! Let's do something this weekend." I said giving her a hug.

"I can't wait!" She said walking away with Helia, who waved at me. They are so cute together.

"Have fun, guys! See you later!" I said before teleporting myself back to the apartment. I was now inside the lobby and headed towards the elevator. I'm so stupid. I laughed at myself. I could have teleported myself straight into my room. Today was just not my day. I sighed for probably the hundredth time today and walked towards our apartment. I dug threw my purse searching for my keys. As I was unlocking our door, I heard a familiar voice in the hallway. I turned around and catch a glimps of blonde hair.

"Sky?" I asked.

"Stella, how are you? It's been awhile!" He said as he put his phone away. He was really casual for someone that has literally been missing for months.

"Where have you been?" I asked him. He shuffled uncomfortably. What's wrong with him?

"How's Bloom?" He asked me. He didn't even answer my question. Why do boys always have to answer a question with another question? It really irritates me!

"She misses you." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"I missed her too." He said sadly.

"She'll be back tomorrow night. She's at some stupid seminar right now." I said trying to lighten the mood. He gave me a smile.

"I have to go now, but it was nice talking to you, Stella!" He said frantically waving at me as he entered the apartment.

"WAIT!" I shouted. He stopped and peaked his head out the door.

"Yes?" He said.

"How's Brandon?" I asked nervously. Sky's face tensed up for a second before answering. _What's going on?_

"I really have to go. Let's talk another time!" He stuttered.

"Sky, if you know anything ..." I started.

"I really have to go! I'm sorry." He said again before slamming the door. I entered our apartment and walked straight to my room. I closed the door and slumped down. I really don't know what's wrong with me. It felt like I was missing something. I just felt so empty. Do I miss him?

"Brandon, where are you?" I said to myself. I could feel tears starting to form in eyes, but I quickly pushed them back. Stella, this isn't the time to be crying over that jerk! You need to focus! I got up and started looking through my closet trying to find something to wear over that slutty dress. I search for hours, but I couldn't find anything. I guess I'll have to wear that stupid thing tomorrow. I sighed one more time before getting ready for bed.

* * *

"Stella, good luck! We'll see you later tonight." I heard Musa yell through my door. I didn't have to go to the office today, since I'm meeting with that sketchy guy at the club.

"Thanks, girls!" I yelled back as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up. I rolled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. I'm going to need all the energy I can get. I fixed myself a nice little breakfast. After that, I headed back to my room and started getting ready. I needed to hype myself up to wear that outfit. I took a two hour shower. It was probably my way of procrastinating. I eventually finished getting ready. Who knew I could take that long? I looked good, but I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I was wearing a white bustier crop top with a white skirt that barely reached below my butt. That was suppose to be the "dress" I was requested to wear. Luckily, I left my loosely curled hair down to try and cover up. I also work my favorite nude block heels. I took one last glanced in the mirror before teleporting myself to the club.

I ended up in the outskirts of Magix, which was basically the middle of nowhere. There was nothing, but bars, hotels, and clubs. Isn't this fancy? I took a deep breath before walking into Fire and Ice, which I assumed was the right place. As I walked in, the smell of alcohol hit me in the face. I really wasn't expecting that. I tried hard not to choke.

"Hey, babe. Can I buy you a drink?" An extremely buff goon looking guy asked me. I would've blasted him to Solaria if I didn't have to deal with the owner of this place.

"Thanks, but I'm looking for the owner of this place. Do you have any idea where he is?" I asked in my most demanding voice.

"Yes, but only if you give me something in return." He said slyly. I let out another breath.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Aren't you sassy? I believe you owe me some lip action." He said laughing along with his other nasty looking friends. This is not the type of people Faragonda would want at Cupix, so why am I here? I rolled my eyes. If this idiot says one more thing to me, I'm done. I'm going to blast him. I don't care.

"Leave the poor girl alone." A chilling voice said making everyone shut up immediately. I turned around to come face to face with an extremely sleazy looking man.

"You must be Stella." He said getting closer to me.

"Yes, and you are?" I said taking a step away from him.

"I'm Valtor's business partner, but you can me Ogron." He said as he motioned for me to follow him. I hesitantly followed him towards a more secluded part of the club. I took a seat next to him giving plenty of safe between us.

"You look really good in _that_ outfit." He said almost drooling. Yuck!

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's get to business. Shall we?" He said scooting closer to me. I shuffled uncomfortably and began showing him the advertisement that would be going into his club.

"Everything looks perfect, but I do have a few friends coming to help as well. They would also like to _inspect_ ... I mean to talk to you." He said sinisterly. Alright, I need to get the hell out of here. I just need to explain everything again to his friends, and then I can finally leave.

"Sounds great!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Stella, I would like to introduce you to the rest of my partners." He grinned. A group of guys walked our way. The lighting was extremely dim, so I could only see their hair, which consisted of a pink mohawk, a dark brown bun, medium blonde hair, and a brunette with a short haircut.

"This is Duman, Gantlos, Anagan, and lastly Brandon." He said gesturing all the guys to take a seat. That's really weird. I didn't expect to meet anyone else name Brandon. As everyone took a seat, I got clearer view of their faces. They all looked sleazy to be honest except for the guy sitting across from me. I took a closer look at him. I couldn't really see him and his hair wasn't helping either, but eventually he looked up at my with his oddly familiar chocolate brown eyes. My eyes widened in shock. _Oh my god, Brandon?_

"Stella? Everything okay?" Ogron said waving his hand in front of my face. I think my heart stopped beating. I wasn't sure. Brandon quickly broke our eye contact. He shifted uncomfortably and was now avoiding my glaze. What is he doing here?

"Yes, I'm sorry! I must've zoned out. It's nice meeting everyone!" I quickly said. Ogron laughed.

"Stella is going to tell us about the advertisements that are going to go into our clubs." He said as he place his hand on my waist. I felt chills go up the back of my spine. I saw Brandon clench his fist out of the corner of my eyes. I tried to ignore Ogron and continued talking. I just needed to get this over with. I quickly explained everything.

"Excellent." Duman said as he looked me up and down.

"Pleasurable." Gantlos added. I titled my head slightly confused.

"I can't wait to get some." Anagon said as he reached over and placed his hand on my thigh. I jumped slightly.

"Brandon? Any thoughts? You're usually the first to pounce on a good deal." Ogron said. Brandon cleared his throat.

"I can't wait either. I call dibs!" Brandon said in almost a forced way. Are they calling dibs on the advertisements or what? I didn't even knew Brandon had his own club.

"Dude, you can't do that! That's not fair!" Anagon whined.

"It's code!" Brandon smirked.

"Fine!" The three guys said, but Ogron just chuckled at them.

"Let's close the deal!" Ogron said. I smiled and handed him the paperwork. I'm almost out of here!

"Let's celebrate!" Anagon said motioning a waiter to brink us drinks. Oh great, this is going to take longer than I expected. The waiter came back with drinks instantly. Duncan passed everyone a drink. I hesitantly accepted it. Everyone took a shot. I promised Brandon that I would only drink if he was with me, but I guess he is with me right now. What the heck? I'm just one more step from getting his stupid signature.

"Stella?" Anagon motioned me to drink. I smiled and quickly took the shot. It burned my throat. I looked up to see Brandon glaring at me. What's his problem? Whatever, I'm just going to ignore him. He did ignore me for the last few months. Ogron passed me another drink, but I rejected it.

"I need to go freshen up." I said getting up. Ogron nodded and pointed me toward the restroom. I just needed to get out of there. Why did Faragonda make me come here? I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. My face had a slight tint to it. I fixed my hair and walked out of the restroom only to find myself getting pulled under the stairwell.

"STELLA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Brandon shouted at me.

"I should be asking you! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I retorted back!

"You need to leave now." He sighed. Who does he think he is?

"What's your problem? I haven't seen you in months, and this is what you say to me?" I snapped at him, but the hurt in my voice was evident. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. I tried to walk away from him, but he backed me up against the wall.

"What's my problem?" He said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Stella, what the hell are you wearing? Do you know what that can do to aguy. You need to cover up. Also, you promised me that you wouldn't drink anymore!" He said to me as his eyes softened. He took off his suit jacket and put it over me.

"I didn't have a choice, okay? Ogron requested that I wear this. They were going to cancel the deal if I didn't. Also, I said I would only drink if you were with me! You would string right across from!!!" I explained to him, but seemed distracted.

"That bastard." Brandon said under his breath.

"It's not safe here." He continued.

"Duh! This place looks like it's filled with STDs." I said.

"I'm serious. You need to leave." He repeated.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" I argued back. Brandon was extremely frustrated with me. He was about to say something else, but we heard footsteps approaching us.

"Shit." Brandon cursed. He put one hand over mouth and grabbed my butt with the other. My eyes widened for the second time tonight as I stared at Brandon. He ignored me and started kissing my neck. I started blushing like crazy. I tried to push him off me, but I couldn't. I was starting to give in. I missed the way he felt. He took his hand off my mouth and grabbed my waist as he continued kissing my neck. I couldn't think straight with Brandon this close to me.

"Brandon." I moaned out accidently. I felt a smile form on his lips as he was kissing me. _Stella, you idiot!_

"I knew you couldn't control yourself." I heard a voice interrupt us. Brandon stopped kissing me and turned around to face the guy. He released his hand from waisted and put a finger on my lips. I got the hint and was completely silent.

"I can't help it, Anagon" He said cockily.

"The second you and that fairy didn't come back, I just knew it! You're pretty sneaky. I applaud you for that." The voice continued.

"Anyways, code is code. Ogron opened a room for you upstairs." Anagon continued throwing a room card at Brandon.

"Thanks. I'll continue upstairs." Brandon said squeezing my butt. I let out a small squealed, which cause Anagon to laugh evilly. I'm officially freaked out right now. What the hell is going on?

"Ogron will check on you in an hour. He wants to make sure you don't damage the goods again." Anagon said before leaving.

"I can't promise anything." Brandon said. We were both completely silent until we heard the footsteps disappear. The second the coast was clear. I slapped him in the face as hard as I could.

"What was that for?" He asked me annoyed as he rubbed his face.

"What do you think?!" I almost shouted at him. He grinned sheepishly before answering. It looked like he was going to say something sincere, but then I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"You liked it." He smirked before picking me bridal style and carrying me to the top part of the club. He unlocked a door and threw me on the bed.

"You messed up my hair!" I shouted at him. He laughed at me.

"Good, we need to make it look real ... unless you actually want to ..." He said trailing off. I glared at him. If only looks could kill!

"Brandon, what's going on?" I asked him seriously. He looked at me and sat down.

"What do you want to know?" He asked me. I looked at him. My eyes full of hurt.

"Everything. You've been gone for months. You didn't even tell me you left. You didn't even try texting or calling me. I thought something happened to you." I said as I pushed back my tears. Brandon pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Sunshine ..." He said. I jerked away from his embrace. I haven't heard him call me that in forever. Actually, I haven't even heard from him until now. Who does he think he is? He can't just leave and come back acting like nothing changed.

"Don't. Just tell my why you're here with those creeps!" I demanded.

"You're going to hate me." He said not looking me in the eye.

"I already do. Now talk." I said.

"Saladdin sent Sky and I on a secret mission. We kept getting report of girls going missing after going to these clubs. We've been trying to figure it out for the last year, but for some reason nothing was happening until you guys through that party a few months back. Saladdin gave us a call after the girls came and got you, and it was urgent so I didn't get a chance to tell you anything. I've been undercover as one of them for the past few months." Brandon explained.

"You still could've called!" I argued. He gave me a weak smile.

"I wish I could've. Sunshine, you were on my mind the entire time. I was miserable without you." He said pulling me in for a hug. I hugged him back this time. He rested his chin on my head. We stayed like this for a couple minutes.

"What about Sky? I saw him yesterday." I asked Brandon.

"We were both undercover here, but one of the other bosses needed more help inspecting girls. Ogron sent Sky there. Basically, something happened and Sky's boss got executed. He tried to come back here, but the Ogron didn't need anyone, so he payed Sky off. He should be reporting everything back to Saladdin." Brandon said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"That's crazy!" I said.

"Yeah, I know. We're just trying to figure out who's in charge of everything, so we can take them down. Alright, my turn to ask you questions." Brandon said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything." Brandon smirked at me.

"Well, I guess I'll start off with how I got here. Valtor made a business deal with Faragonda. He appearently owns lots of clubs, so Faragonda thought it was easy advertisement for Cupix. I was suppose to meet Valtor here, but he bailed. We were suppose to reach an agreement on the advertisements, but I guess they were interest in something else." I said. Brandon pulled me in tighter.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Princess. I promised. Valtor must be the guy Ogron keeps talking on the phone with. He just might be the guy we're looking for." Brandon said.

"Can you go back with me to Magix? I can teleport us! I got all of my powers back!" I said to Brandon.

"I wish, but I have to stay here until we have enough evidence that Valtor is the one behind all of this. Also, your magic doesn't work here. Ogron and his squad are wizards. They like to suck magic from fairies for fun. This place is filled with all types of draining spells." Brandon said.

"What your job here anyways? Do you just check out girls?" I asked him.

"Bascially, we take turns testing the girls ..." Brandon said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him even though part of me already knew.

"We have to make sure they're good at doing certain things." He said being as vague as possible.

"So you basically hook up with a lot of girls against their will?" I bluntly asked him.

"Yes, but so far the girls I've been with have been more than willing to ..." He defended himself, but it only made things worse. I felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest. Brandon noticed as I pulled away from him. He tried to hug me again, but I shifted away from him. He got the hint and stopped.

"I warned you that you'd hate me if I told you everything." He said as if he was ashamed of himself. Why do I always fall for the jerks?

"How many girls?" I asked without even looking at him. I hated this. I knew whatever his answer was that it would hurt.

"Don't do this." He begged me.

"How many?" I asked again.

"I've lost count ..." He said breaking my heart into a million pieces.

"Sounds like the perfect job for you." I retorted.

"I don't care how many people I've been with as long as ... the last person I'm with is ... you, Stella." He said seriously as he turned me around. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and at that moment it felt like nothing else matter. His eyes started trailing down to my lips and before I knew it we were centimeters from kissing.

"It's been weirdly quietly for you in there! Ogron is coming soon! You've got 20 minutes, pretty boy." Duman yelled through the door.

"I like to take my time!" Brandon yelled back in a cocky tone. I couldn't tell if he was really good at acting or if he is usually this cocky.

"I think he's going to listen to us ..." Brandon whispered in my ear as he pointed toward the door. The light that shine through now partly covered with a shadow.

"That's just gross." I added.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me. I nodded hesitantly.

"Good, I need you to take off all your clothes right now." He said dead serious.

"Brandon, what the hell? This isn't funny!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"We have to make this look real. If you're not going to cooperate. I'm going to do it for you." He smirked.

"You're being unreasonable!" I argued back quietly. Before I knew it, Brandon grabbed me and pinned me down to the bed. I was so surprised I accidentally shouted at him to stop. I quickly covered my mouth thinking that I blew our cover, but Brandon just let out a chuckle. _What's so funny?_

"You can stop eavesdropping now!" Brandon yelled at the door.

"Nah, I'm good, man." Gantlos said.

"You guys are weird." Brandon shouted at the door again.

"Sunshine, you're so cute! You're saying sexual things without even trying." He whispered. I could feel my face heating up. He's such a jerk.

"Do you need help taking your clothes off or not?" Brandon asked me. I quickly shook my head.

"I promise I'll try not to look." He smirked as he threw me a bed sheet so that I could wrap myself up. Brandon did the same, but he kept his boxers on.

 **STELLA, YOU'RE SO HOT!**

What are you doing?" I snapped at him.

"I'm trying to make it seem real! These weirdos are listening to us supposedly banging each other. You better come up with something, Sunshine. I'm not usually the loud one." Brandon whispered to me annoyed.

 **BRANDON, STOP!**

"How was that?" I said trying not to laugh. This was ridiculous.

"Try harder. It sounds forced." Brandon advised me. I can't believe we're doing this right now.

 **Oh my gosh ...**

"That's better! Now get on the bed hurry." Brandon said. I just listened to him at this point. He seems to know what he's doing.

 **BABE ... you're so tight**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..." I started uncontrollably laughing. This was the most stupidest things I've ever heard Brandon say in his life.

"What's so funny?" Brandon whisper-yelled at me again.

"Nothing, but how would know you if I was tight or not?" I said between laughs. Brandon rolled his eyes at me like a girl.

"I just imagined and assumed you were, OKAY?" Brandon snapped. It was hilarious. I've never seen him blush this hard before.

"Wait, you've _imagined_ ...?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Sunshine! I'm a guy, okay?" He snapped again. This was too funny. I've never seen him this embarrassed. What probably hurt his ego even more was the fact that he way lying in bed naked with a girl and nothing is actually even happening.

"You're as ass!" I insulted him, but it made him smile.

"I know." He smirked and stole a kiss on my cheek.

 **WOW, YOU'RE NOT _SMALL_ AT ALL**

"That sounded sarcastic, Sunshine!" Brandon said.

"Oops." I said trying to hold in all my laughter. He just rolled his eyes at me again. Wow, this is the second time today. I must really be getting under his skin.

He smirked at me before shouting at the top of his lungs.

 ** _I'm going to ..._**

I let out a super quiet laugh before shouting something as well.

 **Me too, Brandon ...**

"I'm glad that over with!" Brandon said smirking at me again.

"Me too! You're way too cliche. I don't think half the things you said real people actually say." I said.

"And how would you know?" He asked me.

"I just assumed like you!" I retorted back. We stared at each other and Brandon let out a chucked. I laughed too. We basically just had a silent agreement that this will never be spoken of again. It was just way too awkward and embarrassing.

"Finally! We'll go get Ogron!" Anagon yelled through the door.

Brandon immediately stopped laughing. He looked at me as if he forgot something. He cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked him confused.

"They're going to know nothing happened." Brandon said hesitantly.

"Why? They heard us." I said.

"Because you have no hickeys." Brandon said bluntly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I said.

"They're experts at this. They run a business off of this kind of stuff." Brandon said running his finger through his hair. I've never seen him this conflicted before. It was like he wasn't sure what to do. I looked over at him. He honestly could've just grabbed me and kissed me, but he didn't. For some reason that made me realize how sweet he actually can be sometimes. I had something in mind, but I couldn't get myself to do it.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking about pulling out my phantoblade." He said.

"You'll blow your cover!" I reminded him.

"I don't care as long as I can keep you safe." He said seriously. _You know what, it's now or never!_ I don't know where this burst of confident came from, but it was exactly what I needed.

"Brandon." I said trying to find my voice. I was so nervous.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" He asked me worried. I got off the bed and hovered over him. _Oh my gosh, I'm straddling him._ Brandon looked at me with confusion and excitement in his eyes.

"What...are...you...doing?" He stuttered. I inched my face towards him.

" _Screw it, I miss you._ " I said before crashing my lips onto his. Brandon didn't respond for the first few seconds. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting this, but as soon as he regained his confident he flipped me over instantly. He was now on top of me. I could feel him trying to give me as many hickeys as possible.

"Sunshine ..." He moaned into my ears. His hands were all over my body as mine we tangled in his soft hair. He stopped kissing my neck and was now making out with me. He gently bit my lip. _Oh my gosh. What did I get myself into?_

Alright. That's enough, Brandon!" Ogron interrupted us. We quickly broke away. We were trying to catch our breath.

"I can't deliever her to the boss now." Ogron complained.

"Why not?" Anagon asked.

"You fool! Do you not see all those hickeys on her?" Ogron shouted. He left slamming the door as the other soon followed leaving me and Brandon alone. That's why he was freaking out! Ogron would've shipped me over to the big boss if I didn't have anything on me.

"You're safe, Princess." Brandon said smiling as he was still trying to catch his breath.

* * *

 **My original plan was to bring Brandon back in like chapter 17 or something, but I honestly couldn't deal with idea of them without each other. I found this chapter extremely funny, especially when Brandon and Stella are teasing each other. I hope everyone liked it. I think this is my longest chapter, lol :) the next update will about how Stella gets back to Magix, I hope you look forward to it!**


	16. Chapter 16

Howdy! I'm back with another update! Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. I couldn't stop smiling when I was reading the reviews. You guys are awesome! I promise I'm going to finish this story, lol. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

 _That was intense._ I should be happy, but for some weird reason I wasn't. I hated the fact that I always needed to be saved. I quickly ignored these thoughts and looked up at Brandon. I've never noticed how naturally good looking he was. Everything about him was just so perfect ... his eyes, hair, face, body, _lips_ ... I could go on forever. If only he knew how much he effected me. _If only_ he knew how much it hurts knowing that he's with other girls, but I guess he'll never know. I'm falling for him, but I'll never tell him.

"Checking me out?" Brandon smirked. I quickly stopped looking at him. There he goes acting like a jerk again.

"No!" I snapped. I hope out of bed and grabbed my clothes off the floor.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked standing up.

"Nothing." I said as I carefully tried to put my clothes on while covering myself with the sheets.

"I didn't think you missed me ..." Brandon said causing me to turn around. I caught him smiling. It wasn't his usual cocky smile. It was different and genuine. I remained silent and finished putting my clothes on. I then walked up to the mirror in the room and tried to untangle my hair with my fingers. I'm going to need like three bottles of foundation to just cover up the hickeys on my neck. I examined myself some more in the mirror. My lips were swollen. My cheeks were flushed. The majority of my hickeys were on my neck, but I had a few dangerously close to my chest. Brandon did _too good_ of a job.

"You're killing me." Brandon said walking up behind me.

"Why?" I asked still focused on untangling my hair.

"You're not saying anything." He continued.

"There's nothing to say. We had to make it look real." I said.

"You're driving me crazy. How can you deny that you didn't feel anything? Dammit, you even said you missed me." Brandon said running his fingers through his hair, which was already extremely messy thanks to me.

"You're cute when you're frustrated." I teased him.

"I'm being serious, Sunshine." He said putting his arms around my waist. He then placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Me too. You're really cute when you're frustrated." I repeated myself. A smile appearing on face.

"You know damn well that if Ogron didn't interrupt us that we would've already ..." He said before I cut him off.

"That's not true." I interrupted him.

"Don't lie to yourself." Brandon said staring at me through the mirror.

"I'm not." I argued back. I rolled my eyes and continued fixing my hair.

"You know what?" Brandon asked me. A mischievous look appearing on his face.

"What?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled before answering.

" _Screw it. I missed you more._ " Brandon said before giving me another kiss on the neck that sent chills down my spine. It felt amazing.

"Brandon ..." I stuttered. My breath was uneven. I didn't know what to do, but at that moment my instincts took over me. I turned around and stared into his eye. I placed my hands on his face and crashed my lips onto his. I couldn't get enough of him. The ways his body was pressed up against mine was driving me crazy.

"Stella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this." Brandon said pulling away. The look of guilt was evident on his face. I hated seeing him this way. I hated people feeling sorry for me. It wasn't his fault that I was here. I was with him at this moment and that was what mattered to me.

"Shut up." I said. I pushed him onto the bed as I kissed him. I couldn't remember how many time we've kissed by now, but I needed to get it out of my system. He wrapped his arms around me and our tongues wrestled for dominance. I couldn't get enough. I was addicted to Brandon. We continued for what felt like hours. I gripped his hair tighter as he tried to pull me even me closer to him. I was so tired. I needed to breathe, but everything in me commanded me to continue. It was pure bliss. He slowly trailed down to my neck. My breath was shaky. My eyelids were getting heavy. I tried everything in power to stay awake, but the pleasure from Brandon eventually caught up to me.

* * *

I woke up in Brandon's arm. Brandon tasted amazing. I snuggled even closer to him. I could hear his heart beating. It was actually peaceful for once in the mist of all this chaos. I was falling for him way too fast and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Sunshine, you're alive!" Brandon said sleepily. His voice was extremely sexy.

"I must've passed out." I laughed. He smiled at me and hugged me even tighter.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Brandon said as he played with my hair. All I could do was smile, but our moment was ruined when the door slammed open.

"She's useless until her hickeys are gone. Ogron needs you to take her back before any of her stupid friends get suspicious. He'll come for her himself." Anagan said. He then walked towards us.

"What a pretty little fairy you are ... I would hate to kill you and all your friends. So you better keep your mouth shut about everything. Is that clear?" Anagan said as he grabbed my face harshly.

"Crystal." I managed to spit out. He released his hold on me resulting in me slamming my head on the wall. He then exited as he laugh evilly. Did he really have to be that dramatic?

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked carefully pulling me into his embrace. I ignored his question.

"Brandon, we need to tell Faragonda and Saladdin!" I tried to convinced him.

"Stella, there nothing we can do until I get enough evidence on them. They have connections all over Magix. It's too risky." He argued.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you're coming with me!" I said stubbornly. Brandon rolled his eyes and before I knew it he had already threw me over his shoulders. He basically shoved me into his car and started driving. He ignored me the entire way back.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked. I was furiously. He cannot treat me like this.

"Sunshine, I don't want you getting involved in this. It's not safe!" He yelled at me.

"Are you forgetting that I'm part of the Winx Club?" I asked him.

"I know you are, but your magic doesn't work with them! They're very powerful wizards. They can suck the magic right out of you!" Brandon argued. I hated how weak that made me feel. The drive to the apartment was extremely long considering that we argued all the way back. I was so angry with him.

"You need to drink this." Brandon said handing me a small vile with pink liquid.

"What is it?" I asked skeptically.

"It's a memory eraser potion. You'll forget everything that happened to you." He said. I looked at him sadly. Did it not occur to him that we kissed multiple times today and it was absolutely incredible? _That idiot._

"Are you sure you want me to drink that?" I questioned him.

"Yes, it will keep you safe. You won't remember anything, so they'll have no reason to come after you." He continued.

"What about delivering me to the big boss?" I pressed further.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I'll convince them that the boss won't like you." Brandon answered.

"Wow, you really thought of everything." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." He responded.

"Too bad that the only thing you didn't think about were my feeling." I said sadly. I saw some type of emotion flicker in his eyes, but he still remained cold.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your safety. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You already know way too much. It's better this way. They'll have no reason to hurt you, because you won't even know their secrets." Brandon reasoned. I opened the vile.

"I'm going to forget seeing you today too." I said looking at him.

"Drink up." He said giving me a fake smile. I poured the liquid into my mouth.

"You're probably going to pass out in a few seconds. I'll take you to the lobby and tell them to call the Bloom." He said even more sadder. I just nodded my head.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine." He said as he started carrying me inside. My eyes closed shortly after.

 **A few days later ...**

I was currently standing in front of my mirror examining my neck and chest. I had bruises or something, and I couldn't figure out why. I hope my meeting with Valtor's business partner went well, because I don't even remember what happened. _Just kidding._ I am fully aware of everything. I didn't have bruises, because I had hickeys from _Brandon_. On the bright side, they were healing! You're probably wondering what happened, so let me inform you. Bascially, i poured the potion into my mouth and didn't swallow it. I then preceded to close my eyes, and he completely believed me. I might be blonde, but I'm definelty not stupid. I'm tired of needing protection. I know Brandon means well, but I don't want it. I am the freaking Princess of Solaria. I do not take orders from anyone. I'm going to kick their sorry asses for trying to hand me over to some perverted boss. The only thing stopping me from marching there right now is the fact that they can absorb all my powerful attacks. I needed to get physically stronger, and I already had a plan. Faragonda gave me an entire week off, because I made such a good business deal with Valtor. I really hope I can fix this before everything gets out of control. I was currently lurking in front of Musa's office. I had no reason to be at the office, so I had to be sneaky. The girls don't know anything. It's better if I keep it this way. They just thought I got wasted or something. I haven't really talked to any of them since that night.

"Riven, I'll be right back. I need to go make copies." I overheard Musa saying. This was my chance. I waited until she left, and then quickly snuck through the door.

"That was fast!" Riven said sarcastically.

"I need your help." I demanded. He glared at me. He looked so confused. Riven was the last person that I wanted to ask for help, but I had no choice. Sky was too close to Brandon. He would definetly snitch the second I tell him. Timmy was more someone you go to for diabolical planning. Nabu is a wizard. Helia is a pacifist. Therefore, Riven was the most logical answer. I've seen him fight and he pretty aggressive physically. This is exactly what I needed to bring down those creeps.

"I can't help you with your alcohol addiction." He stated bluntly.

"Very funny. Look. I need you to train me to fight without magic. I think Brandon is in danger." I said seriously. He looked at me and started laughing uncontrollably.

"You've got to be kidding. Get lost. I don't care about Pretty Boy." He said, but a concerned expression appeared on his face.

"If you don't help me, I will personally make sure to show Musa pictures of you getting your ass kicked at the bar. I'm sure she'll torture you for the rest of your life about it." I threatened. Riven's jaw clenched immediately. Oops, it looks like I hit a nerve.

"You're bluffing." He accused me.

"I have nothing to lose, but you do. I wonder if Musa will ever take you seriously again. You did get beat up by a couple of faries." I stated bluntly. I'm really good at blackmailing. Although, I shouldn't be proud of it.

"They paralyzed me!" He argued.

"I don't care, Riven." I spat.

"FINE. I'll train you, but you won't last a day." He said defeated. It looked like a vein was going to pop.

"Let me be the judge of that. Also, this is between me and you. If you let out a single word to Musa or anyone else for that matter ... I will end your social life permanently." I threaten one last time.

"You really are a bitch, Stella." He said bluntly. Although, I'm pretty sure I saw him smirk. This was our unspoken friendship. We hated each other, but we would both do anything to keep our friends safe.

"I know. See you tonight at the gym." I said quickly leaving Musa'a office. I needed to hurry and get home. I had so many other things to do. I carefully changed into my workout clothes. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was back. I will never let anyone ever take advantage of me again. I might have let myself go for a little bit, but that is never going to happen again. I will be doing the drugging from now on. Although, I'm not sure who I'm going to drug just yet. We're playing by my rules now. I laughed to myself. I sounded ridiculous. I should stop overthinking and just mentally prepare myself. Riven was definetly going to give me hell at the gym tonight.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry, it took me forever to update I had do finish up my geography lab, which consisted of me taking the temperature of grass in different places, lol. I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter, which will be longer! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'm sorry for taking a long time to update. I recently just started working another job. School is expensive, lol. I hope you like this chapter Also, thank you for all the reviews. :) ENJOY! (I'm also sorry for any mistakes.)_**

 **Stella's POV**

"Is that all you got, Blondie?" Riven said hitting me again with his phantoblade. I quickly tried to reflect it, but failed.

"You're being too aggressive." I yelled as I tried to get back up. His last hit made me fall right on my butt.

"Stop being a princess for once in your life." He said annoyed as he ran towards me.

"Alright, I'm royally angry now!" I screamed running towards him as well. The two phantoblades clashed. I winked at him before kicking him right in the balls. He fell down instantly.

"What the hell?" He yelled out in pain.

"Sorry. Bad guys play dirty!" I smirked. Riven's vein was on the verge of popping. I laughed and we continued fighting with phantoblades for another hour before I gave up. My hands were swollen and calluses were forming. This was too much for my delicate hands, but I was not going to stop until I could hold my own ground. We called it quits later that night after he made me run a million miles. I slept like a baby that night. I was exhausted. The next day we continued training again. Although my hands were in pain, I kept pushing through it, which really surprised Riven. He was such an asshole and literally had no faith in me, but whatever at least I could trust him not to say anything about this to anyone. He was now teaching me hand to hand combat, which was extremely difficult due to the conditions after holding the phantoblades. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to give Riven a bloody nose. He cursed at me for a good twenty minutes before telling me that I did a good job. It was hilarious. We trained like this for a few more days. I felt so powerful, it was unreal. Magic is one thing, but this boosted my confidence like crazy. Also, my body is looking pretty good if I do say so myself.

"You're not that bad, Riven." I said to him on the last day of training. We were currently sitting on the floor of the gym. He let out a small chuckle.

"Whatever, just bring stupid Loverboy back from wherever the hell he is." Riven said taking a sip of water.

"Thanks for helping me." I said sincerely to Riven for the first time in my life.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't get yourself killed. Musa would murder me if she knew I let one of her friends die." Riven said. I think this is his way of telling me to be safe. I just smiled at him and left. It was time to start my master plan.

I can't wait to see the look on Brandon's face the minute I walk into that stupid place again. I smiled just thinking about how surprised and pissed he would be. I dialed Valtor's number and waited for him to answer. "Stella, what a lovely surprise! How is my favorite Cupix girl doing?" He said in a disgustingly sweet tone.

"Cut the crap, Valtor." I said bluntly yet fierce. There was a moment of silence before he said anything else. I'm pretty sure I caught him off-guard. They all thought that I took that potion.

"I will not hesitate to kill you." He replied coldly. I smiled before answering. He's mad and this is exactly where I needed him to be.

"I have a proposition for you." I started.

"I'm listening. Continue." He demanded. How rude! I rolled my eyes.

"I want to work for you. I'm tired of working in this dump. Let me help you pick girls for the big boss." I said confidently.

"What makes you think that I could trust you?" He rhetorically asked me.

"I'll do anything, but just let me prove it to you." I answered.

"What's in it for me, sweetheart?" He said coyly. _Oh my gosh, that's gross. Did he really just call me that? Eww._

"Let me remind you that I work for a major dating company. I have access to all of our clients. It just happened that most of our clients are girls. This is a win-win situation for you." I reasoned with him. I could hear him chuckling slightly.

"I think we might have a deal ..." He said trailing off.

"Great." I said mischievously. I needed to try and sound evil.

"The only problem is that I don't trust you. I'm going to send you back to Fire and Ice. If the Wizards of the Black Circle feel that you are worthy, then we have a deal." He said.

"Perfect." I said pretending to touch the beard that I didn't have. I'm so funny. Although, I shouldn't be messing around in this situation.

"I won't inform them of your presence. I'm sure you can handle it, right?" He mocked me.

"Of course. We'll be in touch." I snapped before quickly hanging up. I let out a huge breath of air after that. That was literally the most stressful phone call ever! I think he actually bought it. Team Stella for the win! Team Valtor for the loss. I searched through my closet in hopes of trying to find something that will make me look hot, but not slutty like the piece of cloth that they had sent me. I ended up finding a red skintight bandage dress. The length barely reached my butt, so it was basically perfect for this special occasion! I'm going to barge in there and seduce the hell out of these perverts. They won't know what hit them!

I approached the entrance of the club once again. I flipped my hair like the sassy, bitchy princess I am and walked in. I needed to be fierce.

"Ogron." I said sternly, which scared him as he turned around. He stood there frozen as he looked me up and down. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me. I smiled slyly before moving myself closer to him. I grabbed his face and then whispered in his ear. "I want to help you with your little business." I said. He pushed me away before laughing wickedly. He grabbed my wrist. "What makes you think that I'm willing to accept this offer? I could easily snap your neck, darling." He smirked. _What is up with evil people and their gross name calling?_ "Valtor wants my help," I blurted out confidently. Ogron let go of my wrist instantly. "Take her to the meeting room now." He commanded his minions. I saw him dialing a number on his cell phone before I got dragged away.

"I can walk myself!" I shouted as I pushed the minions away from me. They grunted and continued to escort me, this this time I was walking on my own. I entered the meeting room, which had an extremely tacky purple sofa. I sat down and crossed my legs. I feel extremely confident right now. "I need a drink. NOW." I commanded. My usually perky voice had come out cold and deadly. One of the minions quickly handled me a bottle of liquor. Wow, I'm pretty good at this!

Before I knew it, the rest of Ogron's gang arrived inside the meeting room including Brandon. Ogron looked extremely frustrated as he continued taking on the phone with Valtor I assumed. Brandon didn't even notice me. I sighed before looking at the other perverts around me. I winked at the other three members of the Wizards of the Black Circle before Ogron directed his attention to us.

"I just spoke with Valtor. He wants us to test out Stella's skills before he decides if he wants to initiate her into our little business or not." Ogron said annoyed. "I don't trust her. She could easily rat us out." Anagan said. "I can be trusted." I said seductively as I grabbed Duman's hand. "We should give her a chance, boss. We can always kill her if she is lying." Duman stuttered out. _Wow, this is too easy. These boys are way to hormonal._ "What use are you to us?" Anagan asked. "I have very high profile clients at Cupix. I'm sure these people would be willing to pay anything to satisfy their needs. I'm also very good at picking out girls. I'm a professional matchmaker. I know what guys wants," I said as I twirled my hair. These boys were all drooling. It's great what a red dress can do to someone! "What's in it for you?" Gantlos pressed further. "Money." I said blankly. "Cupix barely pays for anything. Also ... I enjoy being here." I continued.

"I stood up and walked toward Brandon on the other side of the sofa. He looked speechless. I couldn't tell if he was mad, happy, or just confused. "I _really_ enjoy being here." I said again promiscuously as I took a seat in Brandon's lap, catching him off guard. "S-t-e-l-l-a ..." He stuttered. I let out a small laugh before I ran my finger down his chest. "I'm glad you still remember me, babe. I had so much _fun_ with you." I said. Brandon looked like he was about to kill me. I ignored it and continued trying to seduce everyone else into letting me into this. I stood up again, but this time walked up behind Ogron. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and leaned towards his ear. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was definetly trying his best to resist me, but it wasn't working. Honestly, I think all of them were trying to resist me.

"I can show you how much fun Brandon and I had that night as well if you want." I teased as I leaned in as close to him without touching him. His breath hitched. _Yes, I was getting under his skin already!_ "FINE." He sighed. "Tomorrow you will help Brandon pick out a girl for the big boss." He continued. I smiled happily. Before I could move away from him, he grabbed my cheek and kissed it. "I'll be looking forward to your offer, but not tonight." He said coyly. I wanted to kill for him for having the nerve to touch me, but I remained cool and collected.

"I have to inspect someone, so you can stay with Brandon tonight. You can practice whatever you want to do to me on him." Ogron snickered. I could see Brandon clenching his fist from th the corner of my eyes. "That's not fair! He got her last time!" The others argued. Ogron just rolled his eyes at his desperate counterparts. "I'll see you _personally_ in my room tomorrow night." Ogron said before leaving. What did I get myself into? The other followed him angrily as I was left alone in the room with Brandon, which was actually freaking awkward. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me. I ignored it, and took a drink straight from the bottle of liquor. _I did it! The first part of my plan was to infiltrate the enemy, and I successfully did it!_

 ** _I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I already started writing the next one. It should also be up sometimes tomorrow night! :) Thank you for reading._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Howdy, I hope everyone is excited for another chapter. Enjoy! I also have an idea for another Stella and Brandon story! I'm actually really excited about it, but I'm not sure if I should wait until I finish this one or go ahead and write both at the same time, lol. I would love your inputs! Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I am going to try to update as much as possible before this summer ends and the school semester starts. :)_**

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

The room was silent. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the ticking clock. It was nearly midnight. We've been sitting here for nearly two hours! I couldn't take it anymore. He was driving me crazy. I stood up leaving the room. I ended up exploring the entire bar before walking towards Brandon's room, which I vaguely remembered from the last time I was here. I entered the room only to see Brandon with an even angrier face.

"Did the potion not work?" He asked me with his head in his heads.

"It should have, but I didn't swallow it." I said bitterly. I was mad that he was getting angry at me for wanting to help.

"Why the hell are you so stubborn?" He scoffed.

"Whatever. If this is the reaction that I'm going to get from you, then we don't have anything else that we need to talk about." I said impatiently.

"You're right. We don't need to talk about this anymore, because you're leaving." He said dead serious. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Brandon. You do not tell me what to do. I'm staying here. I'm going to take Valtor, Ogron, and all the other perverts down." I said determined. The next thing Brandon did startled me. He grabbed both of my wrists suddenly and pushed me towards the wall.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked me.

"I have my ways." I answered out of breath.

"Your ways? You're delusional, Stella. If you think seducing and whoring your way around these people is going to work. You'll end up pregnant before you take anyone down." He said mockingly. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. His words were stinging me.

"SEE. You're already starting to tear up. How are you suppose to handle half the things these people do? You're hurt just from my words." He pressed further.

"You're not strong enough to be here. You need to leave. I'm going to take you back right now." He said, looking instensly into my eyes. His eyes were full of concern and anger, but my eyes were filled with rage. I pushed Brandon away from and slapped him. I slapped him so hard. How dare he basically call me weak.

"Fuck you, Brandon. I'm going to handle this. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to be constantly trying to protect me. I'm going to take them down with or without you." I blurted out. He grabbed me again this time with more strength.

"You're leaving. This is not your fight." He commanded as he grabbed me pushing me towards the door like I was his prisoner. I could get out of his restraint. There was only one thing left to do. I had to use the tricks that Riven showed me. I quickly spun around and jerked my wrists out of his hands. I caught him by surprised. Perfect. It was my turn. I turned him around and pushed him towards the bed. I kicked him behind his knees and put his hand behind his back as I slightly leaned my weight on him. Brandon was now my prisoner.

"Who taught you that?" He muttered as his face was being pressed against the bed.

"None of your business." I answered.

"Riven." Brandon said. "What?" I asked confused.

"Riven! He's the one that taught you that." Brandon said confidently.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I just know." Brandon smirked. I continued to hold him down.

"Alright, now that you can't move I'm going to explain to you what I'm going to do tomorrow night. I'm going to go with Ogron into his room and when he falls asleep I'm going snoop around until I find something that points to all the illegal stuff that they've been doing." I explained.

"Why would Ogron let you into his room in the first place?" Brandon said as if I was stupid. He was really getting on my nerves.

"I guess you don't remember, but he personally wants to see me tomorrow night. I'm suppose to give him the night of his life." I said and emphasized on the second part, because I knew it would drive Brandon crazy. I wanted him to be jealous for once. After realizing what I meant, I felt him stiffen up.

"Eep!" I let out a surprised sound. Brandon had somehow manage to get out of my hold and flipped me under him. He was pinning me down. Why do we always end up in this position?

"First of all, I taught Riven how to do that." He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Second of all, there is no way in hell you're going to give Ogron the _night of his life_." He said bitterly.

"Lastly, the only person here that is _ever_ going to touch you or have the night of their life is ME!" He finished almost yelling at the last part. I let out a small laugh. He was worried about me, but definetly jealous. His eyes softened and he continued talking."Sunshine, I care about you ... a lot. Please don't do this. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

I leaned in and kissed him. He responded back passionately as he deepen the kiss. His lips were so soft. I missed this. He was so focused on kissing me that he didn't notice me pulling a syringe from my purse that was laying on the bed. Before he knew it, I had already ejected him with a paralysis potion.

"What did you do to me?" He asked me frantically. His whole body was paralyzed from the neck down.

"I'm proving to you that I can handle this. You boys are too easy to distract. The second a girl touches you, you can't control yourself, which leaves you completely vulnerable." I smirked. Brandon was so mad that his face was completely turning red.

"Don't be mad. I used the weakest one to prove my point to you. It should only last a few more minutes." I said as I looked at him.

"I'm not mad that you paralyzed me. You proved yourself. You can take care of yourself, but what I'm mad at is the fact that you used my feeling for you against me." He said bitterly.

"Feelings for me?" I repeated dumbfounded.

"Don't act dumb, Princess. You know how I feel about you." He chuckled. Wow, mood swings!

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to acknowledge anything. You're still sleeping with other girls left and right. I'm not going to make myself exclusive for you." I scoffed.

"Fine. You made your points tonight. I'm going to let you help, but the second someone lays a finger on you I'll make sure to take you home myself." He said threateningly.

"Anyways, I could really use your company. I've really missed you, Sunshine. I haven't been able to get you off my mind ever since our little makeout session last time." He said in that player voice that I hated, but also loved. I felt my face getting hotter. Was I blushing? He was paralyzed and he could still make me feel this way. I hated the effect he had over me. Maybe it's time to play by my rules.

I hovered over him and played with his hair. It was so soft. His eyes were lingering on my lips. The tension between us was crazy. I put both of my hands on his face and leaned in. Our lips were centimeters from touching. His eyes were full of lust. I started kissing him. We kissed slow at first, but it rapidly becoming more messy or passionate. If Brandon wasnt paralyzed I'm sure he would have already ripped my clothes off. It felt so good, but I knew what I had to do. I pulled away quickly and smirked. The look on Brandon's face was full of dissappointment.

"Why did you stop?" He whined.

"Oh, did you want to continue?" I teased him. He just glared at me.

"You are so not funny, Sunshine. Of course, I want to continue!" He said as if he couldn't take it anymore.

"If you want to continue, then get up and kiss me." I chuckled. He was so happy, but then he realized that he was still paralyzed from the potion. I let out a laugh at the sad look on him face again. He looked like a sad little puppy. It was so cute.

"You're so going to get it when this potion wears off ..." He threatened. "Whatever, loser." I retorted back.

I laughed at Brandon struggling to get up for the next seven minutes. It was hilarious. "I'm going to go change into something else, since you still can't get up." I said mockingly. He just let out a frustrated sigh. I rolled Brandon over so that he would be facing the other side of the room. I grabbed an over sized t-shirts from Brandon's drawers and slipped out of my dress. I didn't feel like going inside the bathroom, so I just did it on the other side of the room. Anyways, Brandon wouldn't have been able to see me.

"Hey, Gorgeous." I felt a hot breath on the back of my bare neck. _Oh my god._ My heart dropped. I turned around to see Brandon standing right in front me. His eyes were wandering all over my body. My face instantly turned red. I was currently standing there with Brandon in nothing but my undergarments, which happened to be extremely scandalous. I was in so much shock that I couldn't say anything. He let out another laugh before grabbing his t-shirt out of my paralyzed hands. Oh, the irony. He quickly put the t-shirt over my head and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered. I can't believe he put clothes on me. I thought he would've preferred me without any. He threw me on the bed and got on top on me.

"The potion wore off ever since you were laughing at me, but I didn't want you to stop. You were so cute laughing, so I let you have your fun. It's my turn now." He smirked. He tricked me! He started giving me quick kisses as he tickled me. I started laughing uncontrollably. Tickling was one of my weaknesses. He rotated between kissing my foreheads, cheeks, lips, nose, and neck. If that was bad enough that he was tickling my stomach, his kisses were also extremely ticklish.

"Brandon, I'm sorry. Please stop." I said between laughter.

"Nope. Sorry, this is your punishment for teasing me while I was paralyzed. You brought this upon yourself, Sunshine." He said as he continued tickling me. This continued for probably another twenty minutes before we both got tired. The next thing I knew was that I was laying next to Brandon under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled up close to him. This was amazing.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I guess. I'm helping you find girls. That shouldn't be too bad." I mumbled. I was started to get sleepy.

"Get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you." He told me.

"Brandon, why did you put that t-shirt on me? I thought you would've preferred me with less clothing." I blurted out. He chuckled before answering.

"I didn't want to do anything stupid with you. You're pretty hot if you didn't know. I wasn't sure if I would've been able to control myself." He said.

"You're such a player. Do you know that?" I said to him as hit him gently on the chest. I felt my eyelids get heavy. I was going to fall asleep any minute.

"Anyways, you're different. I really care about you, Stella. So if we did ever do anything, I would want it to be special." He said sheepishly. He sounded so nervous, but it was actually really sweet. I didn't say anything and just smiled. I snuggled even closer to Brandon, and I drifted to sleep. I had to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be about Stella and Brandon trying to find girls for the big boss. She is also going to be trying to find dirt on Valtor and company. Sorry for any mistakes. :)_**


	19. Cupix 19

**Hey guys, school sucks! Here's a short update. Please don't hate me, lol. I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for reading as always! :)**

 **Stella's POV**

Brandon was right. It definitely was going to be a long day. I woke up at like 6AM to the sound of Brandon blow drying his hair. I didn't think it was necessary, but whatever. I didn't want to ruin his confidence. He was so proud of himself for figuring out how to style it, but to be honest I thought it looked the same. I laughed at him for twenty minutes straight! I eventually decided to get ready for my big day. Brandon had picked out an outfit for me. He mention something about it being the least revealing thing he found in the closet. I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so protective for no reason. I was falling for him so hard, and it sucked. It sucked so much, because once the girls started arriving he was like a completely different person. He became a player instantly. The girls were all over him. It was bad. I originally was sitting next to Brandon and by the end of the entire thing I was like across the room from him. To make things worse, he ignored me the entire time. Now I'm just sitting here glaring at all these freakishly hot girls running their hands all over him!

"Brandon, you're so hot!" I overheard one of the girls as she kissed him on the cheek. I wonder if anyone could see the vein on my forehead about to burst. This is the reason I must not fall for him. It's not healthy to be jealous all the time. I wonder if he even feels that way about me.

"EXCUSE ME, BRANDON!" I shouted as I shoved a few girls aside. He smirked at me. He was acting so cocky. I just wanted to slap the look off his face.

"Can I help you, babe?" He said in a cool tone. He obviously knew that I was not currently a happy camper.

"I'm leaving." I said bitterly. I couldn't take anymore of this. Why did they have to assign him out of all the other specialists? I feel like he likes his job way too much.

"I'll see you after I'm done." He said waving a me. He flashed me a cocky smile. He really was a different person, or he is just really good at acting.

"UGHHHHH, he is so frustrating!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me. I was so sick of this stupid mission. I just want to go back to home. Why did I get myself into this? Was it all for him? It _was_ all for him.

* * *

I was wandering around this stupid club trying to cool down. I obviously have a temper, but I didn't think that a bunch of girls could make me this angry. I eventually stumbled upon a new part of the club that I obviously have not been to. I turned around to look down the hallway I went down, but it was no longer there. It was just a wall. _What the heck?_ I tried touching the wall, but my hand slipped right through. _Oh my gosh!_ It is some sort of cloaking spell. There must be something important here! It was really dark and eerie. Villains, right?

I continued walking down the eerie hallway towards a door. The door had a enchanted lock on it. The only reason I know this was because I actually went to class that day. Wow, I picked a good day to show up.

"Ouch!" I exclaim and then remembered that I should probably try to keep my voice down. I hit the lock with a ray of light, but it just reflected off the lock. It skidded across my shoulders. I was slightly burned. I tried again, but nothing happened. _Ughhhhhh, why do wizards have to be so power hungry? My powers are weak from this stupid spell they put on this place._

"Whatever, let's try this the old fashion way." I mumbled under my breath. I was getting so frustrated. I took a pin out of my hair, and just went for it. I had no idea what I was doing, but I saw girls do this in plenty of movies. I'm sure if I just keep adjusting it that it will eventually work. After a few minutes of me struggling, I finally heard the lock click.

"OMG. YES!" I almost shouted. I quickly put the pin back in my hair and slipped into the room. The room was pitch black. I decided to save my powers and just turned on the lights. _What the hell is this?_ The entire room was full of cabinets. Am I in a filing room? I was so confused. So I went with my first instinct and started going through the cabinets. This was getting really weird. The files inside the cabinets were pictures of girl that lived in Magix. The majority were fairies as well. These guys are definitely doing some illegal here. I took one of the files, folded it up, and tucked it away in my bra. I should probably ask Brandon later if he knew anything about this girl, or if he could contact Sky to help him find out.

I ended up going through every single cabinet. I was currently looking at the very last one. This one was extremely weird. Every single girl in the file had their face crossed out in red. What did this mean? Did they kill them? I was getting scared, but I had to keep my composure if I wanted to help other girls from becoming prey.

"Let's grab the file and leave." I heard through the door as footsteps approached closer and closer. Oh crap, I quickly shut the drawer, and used my magic to turn off the lights. I hid behind the desk. I had to slow down my breathing. I couldn't let anyone know I was down here.

Two guys entered the room, but I couldn't tell who it was. I assume it was just some of the Black Circle's goons. They both a rough tone. "I can't the boss is going to sleep with the blonde tonight. She is totally hot." One of them complained. I rolled my eyes.

"I got her file. Let's get out of here. It scares me!" The other rushed his friend. _Her file? What does that mean?_ I waited a few minutes before getting up and walking towards the drawer that they took the file from. I rechecked all the files in that cabinet. I ended up seeing a pink color folder hiding towards the back. I looked through it. My eyes widened. Bloom, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Layla's information was all in here. All the way from bra size to their specialized attacks. What the hell is this for? My file was missing. Shit, what was the boss wanting with my file?

I grabbed the file with all of the girls and quickly exited the room. I need to get back to my room as quick as possible. I just remembered that Ogron was expecting me tonight. I need to mentally prepare myself for that. He obviously has my file, so none of my usual magic would work on him. I need to find an alternate plan. I rushed through the hallway and basically ran back to Brandon's room. He was not there. I tucked away all the files inside of his pillowcases. I don't think anyone will look there. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I need to seduce and then drug him with something to make him sleepy. If not, I don't think I will live through tonight.

"I took a shower, and then went through the closet. I need to find something extremely hot to wear. That will distract him. I ended up finding a dark red matching corset and panty set. It was perfect. I quickly slipped it on and checked myself out in the mirror. My hair was perfectly curled as well. I think this should work.

I heard the door shut, but before I could say anything someone picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

"You are not going anywhere dressed like that!"

"Brandon?" I said breathlessly as I opened my eyes. I was staring into his perfect chocolate brown eyes.


End file.
